Pardon Me, But What the Hell Are You?
by midnightrider.009
Summary: Coyote Love Taylor, called Love by her friends, is a hair-stealing rail-thin bundle of sunshine, who just so happens to get turned into a grim reaper! And who do we have to thank for that? Why, Grell of course! Follow her on her adventure with The She-Man-Shinigami along with sporks, cake, and deadly efficient butlers! Warning: Extremely random...
1. Chapter 1

Pardon Me, But What the Hell Are You?

Chapter One: Coyote, Love

"I've almost got you…"

Silence.

"Just…a little…more,"

She never suspected a thing.

"And…I've got ya- Oomph!"

She is a ninja.

"Next time…" She started, holding my scissors in front of my face, dangling them, just to torment me, "Don't narrate your crimes when committing them. It kinda ruins the stealth mode,"

I hung my head low, tossing my multicolored braid over my shoulder where it hit the floor, "Yes, ma'am,"

"Pardon me?"

"Yes, master,"

"Better,"

I stood up from my kneeling position, puffing out my little chest like a bird. Very dignified, I strutted my gorgeous self over to the armchair, and plopped down in it, sighing with comfort.

"Aaaahhhh~" I said, "Good little armchair, that's right! You're such a good piece of leather, yes you are~ So perfectly comfy…" I snuggled into it.

My mother walked through the room, took one look at me, and sighed, "Lord, she's even talking to the furniture now. Is it time for me to admit you, sweetheart?" She called casually from over her shoulder. I sat up quickly, shaking my head.

"I'm perfectly sane! Yes, perfectly! You would be scared to know how sane I was!" Of course, this was said before I stood up suddenly, and pointed at the chair.

"This chair knows nothing. Nothing at all. Right?" I turned to my little sister, the previous "Master".

"Correct. Bring the chair in for interrogation. We'll see how little it 'knows' "She smiled, an evil glint in her eye. Mom sighed from behind us.

"Are intelligent daughters too much to ask for?"

OOOOOOoooooOOOOOO

I ran towards the park, determined to sprint the hell out of whatever was chasing me. Nobody beats me in running. Nobody.

"If...you want to chase me…" I panted, "THEN RUN A LITTLE FASTER!" I turned around when I realized I was about to run into a tree, and came face-to face with the one enemy of all mankind.

A squirrel.

"This is your end, squirrel," I said, glaring at him. His beady little eyes stared right back, fixing me with his challenge.

"You wanna go? Huh?" I put my hands into fists and bounce back and forth, my rail-thin body light on the leaves.

The squirrel ignored me, and instead rushed up the tree where I only caught a glimpse of him before he scurried away into that mysterious hidey-hole that all squirrels have that you never see until they enter it. Those things are dangerous. Really.

"Coward…" I muttered. The answer I got was a thrown nut.

**You-Know-Who's P.O.V.**

He was dreadfully tired. Honestly! How could Will be so mean? Then again, he absolutely loved that about him, so cold…oh it just gave him the shivers!

"I have so much work to do…" He sighed once more. Well, the tree he was in was awfully comforting, so he didn't see how it could hurt to catch up on his beauty-sleep here, every lady needed it.

"Ahh~" He closed his eyes and laid back in bliss, "What a nice day- Ouch!" He woke up sharply to the feeling of a nut on his face.

"Who dares to throw something like an acorn at a lady?" He said, baring his shark-teeth. He looked down to where it had come from. The result surprised him.

A rail-thin girl was below his tree (yes. He had claimed the foliage,) with a handful of acorns and various nuts, throwing them…seemingly…at the hole right next to him.

With terrible aim, apparently.

"Tch!" He cursed, "Little brat can't throw,"

What honestly caught him off guard was the fact of her hair. It was longer than his own! Her braid went down and coiled on the ground, a rainbow of different greens, blues, reds, and browns.

"That can't be natural," He said, tossing his own red locks in flamboyant envy.

He hopped down from the tree, shamelessly walking in front of the girl. After all, what could a little reprimanding hurt? It wasn't like she could see him, and he just needed to vent anyways.

Well, the surprises just kept coming, didn't they?

**Coyote P.O.V.**

I retaliated the squirrels' challenge by thrown every nut I could find. I may have not always hit the mark, but my point was clear enough.

My long 'braid' lay on the ground, the rest of it creeping back up to my neck. I really need to find a new style for it. I was beginning to trip now.

The reason why I put braid in quotes is because that it isn't really my hair. It's my…collection. I would take hair from my friends and family members and cut off at least three inches of it (what they don't know don't hurt them, what they do know…God help me,) and braid it, using a rubber band to tie it in with the rest of the braid. People called it gross. It was my way of remembering my family. So, that led up to a giant array of colorful hair, longer than myself. I had a lot of fun when my cousins dyed their hair crazy colors, so I had pink, green, blue…

"Annnnnd, take that!" I was about to toss the acorn, when a flash of red caught my eye. Being a naturally suspicious person, I didn't wave it off as imagination. Never do that. A big no-no in horror movies.

"Okay…" I said, "Whatever you are, come out, now. I don't like being spied on," Just for defense, I raised the acorn above my head, "Be warned, I'm arm- er…nutted,"

The park was quiet. Too quiet. Faaaaaaaaaaaaar too quiet.

Not even a bird chirped.

No cricket called.

Then, I heard a voice.

"Oh, how interesting,"

My arm started to quiver.

"Why, you know I'm here, don't you~"

By this point my whole body was shaking like a leaf. The voice seemed to be coming from all around me, above, below, left, right, everywhere!

The voice started to sound annoyed, "Oh, do stop shaking, it's preposterous!"

"Then show yourself!" I yelled, to nothing apparently. It was silent and still until like a light switch, that flash of red that I saw became a man…woman…man…thing. Good God the guy was tall! I tried not to stare at his gorgeous green eyes, framed by the red glasses. But what really got to me was his beautiful, long red hair.

I smiled. I think I just found something to add to my collection.

"Well, well, well~" The she-man said, walking around in a circle. I eyed his every step.

"Ain't nothing well about it," I said. The man smirked and laughed, revealing sharp shark-like teeth. I gulped.

"You're not going to…eat me, are you?" I asked. The man looked disgusted at me.

"Do you think I'm a barbarian? Ugh, how revolting!"

"Well…" I started, "I don't know who you are, creepy red person, buuut, I kinda need to go now,"

She-man frowned, a calculating look in his eye. I gulped, and prepared to make a sprint out of there. Where I come from, people like him drive vans.

_Three, two, one…_ I sounded out in my mind, _Go!_

I let my legs propel me towards the park gates, as fast as I had ever run. I barely heard the she-man's cry of surprise before my mind focused solely on running.

Unfortunately, it didn't focus on watching.

"Aaannd there I go!" I shouted as I tripped over a rock. I landed face-first in the soft grass, feeling the sharp sting on my knee. Sitting up, I saw that it had been cut wide open, leaving a slowly dribbling trail of blood.

"Ouch," I said, and quickly used my hand to wipe away some of the red substance. Then I remembered creepy red-she-man. Those longs legs probably weren't for nothing.

"Aww shit," I said, quickly standing up. I prepared to run, but stopped when I saw that the man was frozen in his steps, only a yard away from me.

"Red…" He said, a glazed look in his eyes. I rose an eyebrow.

"You okay?"

"Red…"

"Uh…"

I was surprised when he suddenly pulled out a huge yes-you guessed it- red chainsaw, and pulled to chord to start it. His laughter was maniacal, and I had never seen such a crazy look in his eyes.

"Darling, it's time to paint in red once again!"

Unfortunately, that was the last thing I remember.

OOOOOOoooooOOOOOO

"I know you have reached astounding levels of idiocy, but I do commend you on breaking your previous record,"

"Oh Will, stop it! You're making me blush~"

Yeah. Oh yeah. I know that voice anywhere.

"That was not a compliment,"

"Ahhh, so cold~"

I twitched my hands, opening my eyes. In front of me was a tall man with giant nosepickers, and the she-man who's favorite color I was having trouble guessing.

Yeah, bitches. I use sarcasm.

"Look, she's awake," The red-guy said. I lowered my eyes to a glare, and flexed my hands into fists.

"You damn SHE MAN!" I yelled, flying at him, "WHO EVER TOLD YOU IT WAS OKAY TO FLY AT SOMEONE WITH A GODFORSAKEN CHAINSAW?"

"Woah, woah now," The man said, holding up his hand. He easily stopped me, but I still flailed my hands, cause I thought it would make a difference. It did not.

"Grell," Will said, walking beside me, "Explain to her why she is here, otherwise I don't think that she will take kindly to seeing that she has been stitched back together,"

I froze. Looking down at my stomach, I indeed saw that stitch marks went around all of my body. My mind came to one conclusion.

I was chopped in half.

"I'm sorry, Will~" The red guy put his hands together and wiggled cutely. I sweatdropped at the sight.

"Just tell her, or you will be demoted for killing someone who is not on the to-die list,"

"Fine~"

Grell turned to me, frowning. Not to say I didn't return the compliment.

"Okay, so I may have killed you a little bit. Just look on the bright side, you look absolutely fabulous in red, darling," At this he actually winked. My mouth hung open as he continued to talk.

"Since your death wasn't meant to be for at least another eighty years, you have been officially selected to be trained to be a Grim Reaper," He said it like a bored little kid who was made to memorize a speech.

"Grim…Reaper?" I pointed around, "This place? I'm a Grim Reaper now?" I put my hands to my head. Man this was moving fast.

"Yes," Grell chuckled, and pulled me in close to whisper in my ear, "And I'm stuck with you as your mentor, so don't blow this for me, kid," He pulled back when he noticed Will staring at us strangely, "So, we'll be like sisters, okay?" He winked again. I felt dizzy and nodded.

I had a feeling that his family was not one I wanted to be a part of.

PREVIEW FOR NEXT CHAPPIE!

"It's time to find your Death Scythe," Will announced. Grell took one look at me and laughed.

"Go on," He said, shooing me with his hand, "It'll find you," He laughed cruelly at me.

I gulped. "Here goes nothing…SCYTHE! COME TO ME!"

I felt something form in my hand. I didn't even have time to look down before Grell fell on the floor laughing, so hard that tears came out.

"W-WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?"

**Many thankies to aristicadri1999 for helping me and Mindblower as well! You guys helped me out a lot! Review, or no update!**


	2. Yep

Chapter Two:

Eating Utensils

The target was right in front of me. He was there like a sitting dove, slowly manicuring his fingernails, humming some happy-go-lucky tune. His legs were crossed, and he was totally focused on his task at hand.

Perfect.

Grell wouldn't suspect a thing…unless I wasn't quiet.

I slowly snuck behind the chair, looking at his beautiful, long red hair. It curtained over the furniture like a waterfall, just begging me to cut it.

I almost drooled as I brought the scissors up to the first strand. _Here goes nothing…_I thought to myself.

Aaaanndd-

"GHALK!"

That is the sound of Grell choking me.

Very sophisticated for a lady.

"You dare to cut a woman's hair?" He had the most ferocious glare I had ever seen in my life. Even I wasn't this protective over my hair! Grell slowly slid me up the wall, his hand still tight around my throat.

"I-I just w-wanted it for m-my braid…" I gasped out, clutching at him. He chuckled darkly, throwing me to the ground. I coughed and spluttered with the manner of a dying fish.

"Darling~" Grell started, flipping his hair just to annoy me, "While I admire you for going so far for my beautiful hair, I simply can't allow you to continue on with this, so unladylike!" He put his hands to his cheeks and swayed back and forth, like he was in pain. I glared at him.

"Says the person who chopped me in half,"

"Touché~"

I stood up, brushing the imaginary dirt off of my clothing and walking out of the room. It had been three weeks since I first came here, and I was already missing my family. But Will had said that this was my only other option than being dead, so I couldn't visit them whenever I wanted.

"Miss Taylor," Will called from behind me. I jumped, putting a hand over my heart and staring up at him,

"Good God, dude! Feeling Batman lately?"

Will scowled, pushed up his forever-falling glasses and looked at me, "Miss Taylor, your atrocious comments aside, you are the only reaper here who has not a scythe to be found. I do realize that the ceremony for obtaining a scythe has not been performed yet. Would you care to get it over with?"

I cocked an eyebrow, "Death scythe? You mean I really have to kill people?"

"In lack of better terms, yes. But you will not have to murder them- their time has already come. You are simply in charge of their souls,"

I frowned. Either way you put it, William, it was still killing. But, this was my only other option to death, so I decided that it wouldn't hurt to go along with it.

"Fine," I straightened up, "But if you think-"

"OH WILL DAHLING~"

Speaking of killing…

"Mr. Sutcliff, please get the hell of me," Will said to the giant red ball of glomp behind him. Grell smiled and snuggled into him even more.

"And let go of my precious Will-i-am? Why, never!" He nuzzled into his neck. I tried to put a hand to my mouth to stifle the giggles, but they all just came pouring out.

"Ha ha ha ha! Oh my God, ha ha!" I clutched my stomach in fear of dying again from too much laughter. Grell and William stopped, looking at me strangely.

"What's so funny?" Grell asked innocently (as if that could be used to describe him,).

"Y-You just sounded like you said Will. !" I really shouldn't have found it so funny…

Oh well. Laughter is the Lord, as I always say.

"Why, Miss Taylor…" Will said. Even Grell was quiet. I looked up, blinking.

"What?"

"That's the first time you've laughed since you've been here," Grell said, slowly coming off of Will. I smiled, giggling a little more.

"Guess I just needed the right stimulation!"

OOOOOOoooooOOOOOO

I nervously walked down the halls of the Reaper Society. Grell was behind me, William was in front of me, and just about every pair of eyes was on me.

Dear God I hate reapers.

"Hey, kid," Grell said threateningly into my ear, "If you think that Will is doting on you, getting your initiation all set up and all that, you're wrong. He just doesn't want more paperwork,"

I shuddered. _That_ was doting on me?

"Shaddup," I whispered back, "You're just jelly because you're a cr-a-zy man-whore," And with that delicate note, I straightened up, and glided forward. Grell shot towards me, oh-so-discreetly clutching my shoulder with the strength of a thousand squirrels.

That's a lot.

"Ow-ow-ow-ow-owwwwwwwww," I shut my eyes tight, anime-tears falling. Grell chuckled darkly as we continued walking.

"You're going to regret that, darling~" He said. I shivered. I now believe that all gingers really were soulless.

Or, at least this one was.

"Just wait until I get my scythe," I said, "It's gonna be kick-ass, I will rule, and you will bow down to my superiority," I held up my chin, "Now suck on that, man-whore,"

Grell was left speechless the rest of the walk there.

OOOOOOoooooOOOOOO

"We're here," Will said, pushing up his glasses once again. He had stopped in front of two giant steel doors, just intimidating to the max. I sweatdropped, wondering if it was really needed.

Grell was mumbling beside me, something about 'not getting to see Bassie because of this damn brat,'

I really should take offense to that. But I won't. Because I'm the ruler of the squirrels. It's a legitimate reason.

"Are you ready, Miss Taylor?" Will-i-am-the-nosepicker-guy asked. Somehow, that made me all the more nervous.

"…Sure."

The doors opened, revealing a room with nothing but white fog. My eyes tried to find some solid object. Nada.

"We do not usually use this method for finding a scythe, but you are a very unusually case," He said, poker-faced. I laughed nervously.

"..Okay then,"

I walked into the fog, turning to face Grell and William. Sure enough, Grell was glaring at me, mouthing the words 'Enjoy it while it lasts,'

I suddenly no longer believed in the term YOLO.

"Sooooo," I started, looking around, "How do I even get the scythe, anyway?"

Will pushed up his glasses, "Simply call for it,"

My eyes went slightly wide, "Oh..okay…that's easy. Alright then," I stood up tall, prepare to be serious about this for once.

"Here scythey scythey scythey," I said, rubbing my fingers together. Will grunted and cleared in throat.

"Not like that,"

Buzzkill.

"Okay…Come to meeee, Come to meee, come to me little Death Scythe,"

"Please, Miss Taylor,"

"It is time to find your Death Scythe," Will announced. Grell took one look at me and laughed.

"Go on," He said, shooing me with his hand, "It'll find you," He laughed cruelly at me.

I gulped. "Here goes nothing…SCYTHE! COME TO ME!"

I felt something form in my hand. I didn't even have time to look down before Grell fell on the floor laughing, so hard that tears came out.

"W-WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?" Grell laughed. I looked down.

Aw hell no.

"Why. Do. I. Have. A. Spork?"

The tiny shame to all eating utensils glimmered in my hand. Grell wouldn't stop laughing, and even Will was looking slight amused.

"It appears you have found your scythe," Will said. Grell 'a-ha-ha-ha'-ed from the background.

"It's a spork."

"Now that your initiation is complete, I have work to tend to,"

"It's a spork,"

"Goodbye, Miss Taylor,"

"Spork,"

Will walked out of the room. Grell was still on the floor just casually dying of cardiac arrest. Oh well. Not like he won't be alive.

"Well, then," Grell said, calming down and wiping a tear from his eye, "Now I've seen everything~"

I glared at him, holding up the spork, "These things are deadly, you know,"

"That makes a difference to me how?"

"Shaddup,"

I calmly walked out of the room, followed by Grell, who was snickering the whole way back.

After I got back to my room:

"Why are you in here, Grell?"

"I'm going to torture you as long as I can about your Death Scythe~"

"Why are you so predictable?"

Grell pouted, and then smiled his creepy grin again, swinging around on the bed post and plopping right down on my bed. I glared at him from my position of the pillows.

"Miss Taylor," Grell started, his tone unusually un-threatening for him. I was immediately suspicious, scooting back until I couldn't scoot no more. "Oh do stop that. It's not like I'm going to do anything,"

"You can't ever be too sure,"

"Shut up. Anyways~" He droned, rolling this way and that on my bed. It was kinda funny to watch, actually, "What's your first name, again? I can't ever be bothered to remember," He somehow managed to flip his hair while lying down. I didn't even bother being angry at him. It all just went to waste.

"Take a guess,"

"If was good at guessing, love, then I would have figured it out by now,"

"You got one name right," I muttered, putting my arms around my knees. I was already feeling sleepy. Grell looked up, or back, considering where he was.

"One name?"

"Love's my middle name. Coyote's my first,"

Grell nodded in bored understanding. He then smirked, and rolled over onto his stomach.

"Spork," He said. I glared.

"Shut it,"

"Spork,"

"Shut it right now, or I'm warning you,"

"Sporky sporky sporky,"

"GRELL!"

Grell laughed, leaping up so he was sitting criss-cross. For a moment his hair fluttered all around him, shining beautifully in the light. My eyes grew wide, and I forgot what I was about to say.

"Wah…" Unless I was about to say that.

"Hm?" Grell said, waving a hand in front of my face, "Coyote? Hello?~"

I quickly snapped out of my trance to look at him weirdly, "Nobody ever calls me Coyote. Everyone calls me Love,"

Grell frowned, shifting so that he was leaning on the pillows beside me, "Ugh, you're so difficult sometimes. Why should you let people call you that? So demeaning for a lady, to have everybody call her Love," And he said all this with a nonchalant frown on his face.

I rose an eyebrow at him leaning back, "Love is a name that I grew attached to. I don't want everybody to think of me as a scavenger dog,"

"Well-"

"Don't. Say. It,"

I looked over to Grell, who was in the perfect position for his hair, the light hit it just right. Slowly and in a trance-like state, I pulled out my scissors and brought them to Grell's locks.

I must be the least sneakiest person in the world.

"You brat!" Instantly Grell was on top of me, pinning me down with nothing but his hands at my neck and scissors at my throat, "Here I am trying to be nice to you, and you try the same damn trick on me!" He hissed, coming close to my face, "The urge to paint you in red is even stronger than before~" He smiled, slowly drawing the scissors blade across my cheek. Apparently, you can still bleed if you're a grim reaper.

"G-Grell," I said, clutching at his hands, "P-Please, stop," He wouldn't. He just kept silently laughing to himself. I then remembered something. Something that would not help his pride at all, but could do wonders to mine.

"P-P.." I started, sounding weak. Grell chuckled, leaning in closer.

"What is it darling? I can't hear you…" Inside my mind I was have fits of maniacal laughter.

"P-P..POWER OF THE SPORK!" I took the weapon from my pocket, slamming it into his ribcage. Grell gasped and fell sideways, while I sprang up, coughing.

"Ch-Cheap shot," He said, clutching his stomach. I laughed and coughed at the same time.

"Y-You know," I said as Grell glared at me, "I only take the hair of people I want to remember," I smiled despite the situation. Grell's glare faded into a confused frown.

"Why not just be normal and use a photo?"

"Because hair is a part of them. It smells like them, and feels like them," I took my long braid and wove it around my arm, "It is them,"

Grell sat up, glaring at me again. I sighed.

"What now?"

"If you think I'm going to apologize because of that, you're wrong, darling," He then stood up, tossed his hair, and pranced out of the room. I grew angry, throwing a pillow at the door.

"I'M TRYING TO BE POETIC, DAMMIT!"

Author's Note! Okay, as I'm typing this, aristicadri1999 is yelling at me through facebook to finish. THANK YOU ARISITI! And ideas for the next chap? I have some, but not all :D So review, or no update!

(That's becoming my catchphrase now,)


	3. Chapter 3

Chappie of the Three

Good God, Really?

Do you want to know what the sound of fear is?

"HOLY MOTHER OF SQUIRRRREEELLLSSSSS!"

Yep. That's it.

And do you want to know why the true sound of fear is coming out of my mouth?

"Heheeee~ Come back here darling, all I want to do is paint you in red~"

Just ask the man-hoe.

"GYAHHHH!" I screamed. Grell chased me up and down the hallway with his chainsaw, his long red hair billowing out behind him. My braid was coiled up in a bun today, while Lord of the Red back there was waving his death scythe around like it was nobody's business. And what did I have to defend myself with?

A spork.

I actually got a spork.

"I-I-I'm armed!" I said. Grell stopped and chuckled cruelly at me.

"With silverware, darling?"

"Aw shaddup,"

The amount of time I spent here has been a total of about five months now. I was learning to enjoy life at the Reaper Society, because I knew that I couldn't go back home for the world. Will said that it was absolutely necessary that I paid heed to his explicit instructions- ah bleh, it's not like I listen to the guy anyway.

"I'm coming for you, darling," Grell said, starting up his chainsaw again. Believe it or not, I actually relished in our little 'interaction' today. Soon, I would have to do the one thing I haven't been looking forward to since I got here.

Today was my first reaping.

"It's time to go, Miss Taylor," Will said, emerging from the doorway. Grell stopped, pouted, and then smiled like a goddamn shark all in that order. Turning to Will, he laughed.

"Oh Will dear, do call her Coyote, she absolutely relishes in that," He winked in my direction. My face was blank as I rose my eyebrows.

"I do detect the sarcasm in there, Mr. Sutcliff,"

"I am a lady, I tell you! A BEAUTIFUL DELICATE LADY! NOW GET YOUR ASS OUT THAT DOOR BEFORE YOU BECOME FOOD FOR MY CHAINSAW~"

"Chainsaws don't eat,"

"JUST GO!"

OOOOOOoooooOOOOOO

"Your target will be an easy one, since you are but a beginner," Will said, pushing up his glasses. Grell cooed and giggled from behind. It was really starting to give me the creeps.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Nobody you know personally,"

"I'm actually scared as to how you know _that_,"

Will came to a stop, forcing Grell to slam into his back. I stood silently by his side while he pulled out a photo of a young boy no older than me.

"Adrianne O'Sullivan, a suicidal youth in his fifteenth year. Normally suicidals put up the least struggle and will normally do the killing themselves,"

I just knew Grell was enjoying the look on my face. A cold tingle went down my spine.

"But," Will continued, oblivious to the discomforted teen right next to him, "Even though his records say that he is to die today, he has shown no signs of gathering materials to end his life, per say. Your job is to make sure life ends today for Adrianne O'Sullivan,"

"Well that's a mouthful," I said, holding up the picture, "How about just Adrianne, okay?"

That's right. I speak to paper.

I'm paperpathic.

The boy in the picture was an odd one. His skin was even paler than Will's, and he had dyed his hair so white I had trouble finding where his skin ended and it began. His eyes were big and brown, but that's not what caught me off guard. He was smiling brightly in the picture, like any normal kid.

"When was this taken?" I asked. Will shifted his glasses once more.

"Two months ago. Before the boy had developed emotional issues,"

"Huh."

"Just go and reap him, Miss Taylor," Will said, shifting his glasses and sounding annoyed. I saw Grell fangirling behind him, "Make sure that you don't blow this, so to speak,"

I put a resolute expression on my face and saluted him, "Sir yes sir! No blowing, sir!"

It was only when I heard to obnoxious laughter of Grell did I realize.

"What? What did I say-oh dear God,"

I put a hand to my face.

A grim reaper indeed.

OOOOOOoooooOOOOOO

Let me just say this now:

Grell Sutcliff is the most annoying person on the planet.

From what I had previously seen, I accepted the fact that he was gay. VERY gay. The gayest person in the entire universe. But, that aside, I though he only had feelings for William.

Oh Lord how wrong I was.

Every guy. Every. Single. Guy.

"Coyote~," Grell called, running up to me, "Why are you so sour? It's not like –Oh, hello there~!" Grell waved to a passerby. The man was reasonably attractive, just enough to make the Grell-radar bing like a goddamn heart monitor.

"Why do you _think_ I'm sour?" I said as we walked on to Adrianne's house, "You've been flirting with every guy that crossed us. And by the way, aren't we supposed to be invisible or something?" I plucked at his coat for emphasis, which he quickly slapped me away for.

"We _have_ to reveal ourselves darling. The whole beginning of this mission is for you to find out what kind of person this Adrianne fellow is~" He flipped his hair, smiling his grin. Only now, his hair was a dull brown, and his smile was missing the shark teeth he normally had. I shivered, turning around.

"Hm?" Grell leaned over to look at me, "What is it, Coyote? Holding things back is bad for the complexion,"

"I have no idea how that is supposed to work,"

"Just answer the question, brat," He was glaring at me now. And when Grell glares, it's the scariest thing I had ever seen.

"I-It's just that, I don't like it when you look like…that…" I awkwardly motioned to his brown hair and mouth. He frowned even more.

"Watch your mouth, kid,"

"N-No! I mean, you just, don't look like yourself. You're always so…colorful. Now, you seem really dull and boring. It gives me the creeps,"

Grell stopped, slightly widening his eyes, "O-oh,"

I shrugged, turning back around. But not before the wind caught his hair again, blowing it towards me. The light was just…so…perfect…

The scissors came up…

"Don't even think about it, Love," Grell said while I nursed the bruise on my head. I tried not to comment now, because when Grell used my nickname, he was really serious.

"Ooowieee…" Was all that could be said.

"We're here," Grell said, stopping outside a suburban home. It looked so _normal_. Pretty roses climbed a trellis on the right side, while freshly cut grass still retained its scent. A bright red doghouse sat in the left, housing a cute little yorkie.

"I think I'm gonna be sick…" I said.

"Why?"

"It's too…cheery,"

"…Even I have to agree, and agreeing with you is one of my seven deadly sins,"

"You have your own list?"

"A lady must always learn the importance of customizing her own things,"

"That doesn't deserve a response,"

Grell ignored me, walking up to the front door. I quickly ran after him, trying to catch up.

"Hey! You can't just walk right up to the door, Grell!" Of course, all this was before Grell decided to ring the doorbell anyway.

"I wonder if he's really as cute as his photo," Grell said, smirking. I shuddered.

"So not only are you a gay predator, you're a pedophile as well?"

"Shut it, kid,"

The door opened, revealing the very boy we had come to reap. Adrianne O'Sullivan stood there at the door, all life completely wiped from his eyes. I had to hold in a gasp, and put on a somewhat-cheery face.

"U-um, hello," I said. He looked at me with a dull expression.

"Hello,"

"U-uh…" At this point I was completely lost, "Grell," I whispered, "Help me out here,"

"Nope," he whispered back, "I'm just a mentor. You're on your own, brat,"

"Excuse me," Adrianne said, "But if all you're gonna do is whisper, I'm afraid I have things that need to be done,"

I put my hand out to stop him, "No! What I mean is…um…what was it I was supposed to say? Oh, right! Y-your time has kinda…come.."

Adrianne quirked an eyebrow while Grell stifled laughter from behind me.

"I am not a woman, you know,"

"What? That's not what I mea-OH! DEAR GOD NO!" I smacked my forehead, "No, I mean, we're Grim Reapers, uh…I know this isn't making sense,"

Adrianne was glaring at us now, but calmly, "Whoever you are," he said, "Your joke isn't funny anymore. Please, stop coming here and saying that. It isn't as humorous as you might think," His monotone mad me sad to even hear him.

"I-I didn't mean that-"

"Doesn't matter. Leave,"

"B-But-"

"I SAID LEAVE!"

He slammed the door in our faces. Grell wore a comically surprised expression, while I was already two steps back from where I started.

"W-Well then," I said. Grell turned to me, flipping his hair.

"Darn. And he was a cutie, too,"

"Grell," I said, my bangs hiding my eyes. He hm-ed in response.

"What is it?"

"Don't you think…we were a little hard on him?"

"What are you talking about, Coyote?"

"Grell, doesn't it seem like we _weren't_ the first ones to come to his house saying that? Think about it. He thought we were teasing him. I can't imagine how he must feel,"

"Like he wants to die, probably,"

I looked up, "Yeah, you might say,"

"And that's why," Grell bent down, roughly grabbing under my shoulders and hoisting me back on my feet, "We're here. Don't forget that. Our _job_ is to kill people, Love,"

"G-Grell,"

"Darling~" He flipped his hair, starting up his chainsaw, "We've already gotten all the research we need. Get some rest, tomorrow is the reaping!" And with that he leapt off, leaving me to find my own way back home.

Something was still on my mind, though.

Why did Grell call me Love?

OOOOOOoooooOOOOOO

I couldn't stop thinking about our visit earlier that day.

Why wouldn't it exit my mind? I was going to have to kill him sooner or later. Or, as Will wanted me to say: Reap his soul, not kill.

What was the difference?

It was just, his eyes. They looked so sad. If he had been happy, or at least content, it would have been different. He might have died happy. But nobody deserved to die sad.

"Oh…I'm really dead this time," I said as I crawled out of bed. Just my luck that Grell's room was next to mine, and I heard his snores from the other side of the wall. Good. He wouldn't wake up for hours now.

"Oh, Bassie~" I heard him moan. Forever and always, after that moment, I would remember it in George Takei's voice.

I tiptoed over to the window in my room. Sliding it open, I winced at the cool air. It really was a bitter night, making me think of Adrianne again. I shook my head, the sooner I got this over with, the better.

I leapt out, grateful that I lived on the first floor. Running off in the right direction, I prayed that I wasn't too late already.

OOOOOOoooooOOOOOO

"I'm here," I said to myself as I touched the door handle. Would he really leave it open? Then again, he was suicidal…

"Aaaand it's open," I said as I eased inside.

I only heard snoring from one room, and nobody else was in the house, so I guess that he lived alone. Now, of course I felt nervous about entering a boy's room by myself, but it wasn't like he would do anything and I could just run out anyway. Besides, the queen of squirrels was never scared.

I crept along to his doorway, silently opening it and wincing at every creak it made. Sure enough, Adrianne lay in his bed, sleeping peacefully like he didn't have a care in the world. I smiled to myself, hoping that maybe he could keep that expression in the future. But now, there was something I had to do.

"Adrianne, Adrianne, wake up," I shook his shoulder. He moaned, turning this way and that until he slightly opened his eyes.

"Huh? Who are y-OH MY- MMPH!" I had to cover his mouth with my hand to stop him from yelling. He thrashed about until I made the 'silent' sign with my finger.

Taking my hand off his mouth, I whispered, "Adrianne, just calm down, okay? I'm not here to hurt you," He still looked skeptical, but listened nonetheless.

"You do know this is breaking and entering,"

"Not if you leave your door unlocked, Sherlock,"

"What do you want?"

I sighed, kneeling down beside his bed, "I want to protect you, Adrianne. So just listen to me, and get away from here. I really am a grim reaper. My partner and I were actually sent to reap your soul. But I don't want you to die like this. I want you to die happy. Nobody deserves to die with regret in their hearts," The entire thing might have been a little sappy, but I really did hope it reached him.

Adrianne just looked at me with a calculating look in his eye.

"Prove it,"

"What?"

"Prove that you're a grim reaper, then I'll believe you,"

"U-Uhm, okay,"

How was I supposed to prove that? All I had was a spork. A. Spork.

But wait, there was something…

"You were planning to take your life tomorrow, weren't you?"

His eyes widened slightly, then narrowed back, "So, I probably said that at school or something. Maybe someone figured it out,"

"You also didn't start acting like this until two months ago. The reason being that you were so scared people would find out your secret, and one person did," I was really just repeating what I saw in the file, but the look Adrianne's face showed that he believed me.

"Either you're an obsessed stalker," His eyes looked less sad now, "Or you really are who you say you are. But tell me, what's my secret?"

I gulped, "What your parents did for a living before you were born. How your mother worked in the red light district and your father was a member of an underground casino. When people found out about it, the teachers started avoiding you as well as the students,"

His face revealed it. He believed me.

"W-Wow…" He said, shifting, "I don't know how you know all of that, but what do you mean that I'm going to have to go away?"

I smiled, "Tomorrow was the date scheduled for us to reap your soul, or today, seeing as it's…er…one a.m.," I chuckled nervously, half-glaring at the alarm clock, "So you need to get away from here, don't even mention it, at all, and make sure you don't come back for a while. I'll find a way to contact you to say when it's okay to come back, but not by phone, because they'll find you in my contacts,"

"Why not just put me as a different name?"

"Oh…right…"

"Well," Adrianne said, getting out of the bed. I blushed, realizing his shirt wasn't on, "I better start packing, right?"

His frown was still obvious, but nevertheless he got out his suitcase and began throwing clothes at random. I smiled, and got up myself.

"I have to go back, the others might notice I'm gone,"

When I was about to walk out, Adrianne called to me.

"Hey…um…thanks,"

By now my grin was around my ears, Grell style.

"You're welcome,"

OOOOOOoooooOOOOOO

By the time I got back it I guessed it was about two o'clock. The Reaper Society was still as quiet as ever. I ran around the dorm areas to my window, climbing through the window that I left open.

I came through, shutting it closed. Smiling to myself at getting the job done, I stretched prepare to get what little sleep I had yet to get.

"Ahhh, this is all jus- oh crap,"

Immediately Grell was in front of me, glaring like I had never seen it before. He walked forward until he shot out a hand, trapping me to the wall.

"Love," He said, "We're going to have a talk,"

**AUTHOR'S NOTES OF AWESOMENESS! Okay, yes, I know that this wasn't exactly the most direct chapter, in the sense that I WAS trying to keep it on some sort of track. Also, next chappie, you can vote in your reviews: A bloopers chapter, or keeping with the storyline? Review, or no update!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Talking With Grell is Never Good

"Love," He said, "We're going to have a talk,"

I gulped. If there ever was something in my life that scared me, something that truly terrified me to the very bone, made every inch of me want to run under the covers and never come out again, it was the murderous look in Grell's eyes right then and there. Gone was the flamboyant ginger that loved to torment me, gone was the gay predator that probably stalked Will in his sleep.

No, this man was pure ice.

"A-A-A-About what?" I managed out. God, girl, could you sound any more guilty?

Grell leaned in harder to the wall, his gloved fist scratching through the paint. By now my body was visibly shaking, and I would have been white as a sheet if not for my tan complexion.

"You. Know. What."

Those were the three most terrifying words I ever heard.

"G-Grell I-I really don't,"

"And I suppose you don't know why I found your window wide open and a total absence of a certain long-braided Grim Reaper, hm?" Oh, he was smiling now, and I much preferred the frown.

"I…I… Ah crap, I give up," I hung my head. Grell grunted and pushed himself off the wall, instead grabbing my neck and placing me there instead.

"Where did you go, brat?" He growled. He wasn't squeezing so tight on my throat that I couldn't answer.

"I-I went to see Adrianne,"

Kerr-_thlump_.

That's the sound of Grell dropping me.

"You WHAT?" He screamed, then took notice of his volume and lowered to a furious whisper, "Love, darling, even I wouldn't _dare_ to go this far. Believe me, I did once, and I am never doing it again. But you," He shook his head, as if disappointed in a child, "You should be the one who is shy and innocent, the one who thinks it's wrong to break the rules,"

"I'll tell you what I think is wrong," I spoke up, making him look at me, "What's wrong is letting that poor boy die while he's so unhappy, letting him become a coward who will give into death. I know, here at the reaper society, you are all a little…well…grim…but that's no excuse to leave out basic humanity,"

Grell looked at me for a moment, then sneered and scoffed at the same time. It made him look like he was sneezing, "Well, look here, Coyote darling has become Miss America. Hmph~ Honey, preaching this humanity nonsense is absolutely useless, wouldn't you agree?" He flipped his hair once more, wildly exaggerating his point. I sat up and put my back to the wall, half-glaring at him.

"Yeah, I already know it's pointless to teach you humanity,"

"So _very_ true~"

I looked up, something odd dawning on my little brain, "But, Grell," I started. He looked at me, still angry, but the slowly simmering kind that scares the shit out of you.

"What is it, Love?" Yep, still angry.

"Let me be frank: Why do you even care?"

That seemed to catch Grell off guard, as he stopped elegantly pacing the room and flipping his hair. He looked at me, eyes ever-so-slightly wide, until he narrowed them back into his usual expression of confidence.

"Why, Coyote dear, you don't actually think I care for _you_, do you?" Grell's smile was sickly sweet, just imagine your favorite dessert, now add 20 pounds of Honey and sugar on it. That sweet, "It's only because Will shall hate me terribly if I can't control one measly little reaper, won't he?"

Grell walked closer until he was just a step away from me, and stuck out his hand to help me up, "Now, darling, try and take that into mind, yes?"  
I glared at him, slapping his hand away and standing up on my own.

"I don't care what you say, I'm going to help Adrianne,"

"And what happens if you get attached to him, and it becomes too hard to reap his soul?" Grell fake-pouted, clasping his hands together in mock-sympathy.

I looked away. The bad part was, it already was too hard. I couldn't kill Adrianne. I would be betraying him. Sure, he knows why I'm doing this, but still, it seemed wrong. I couldn't let anybody else kill him either. I had to protect him.

Holy shit. I had a crush on him.

"Hm? Coyote?" Grell said. I tried to avert my eyes from him; he wouldn't see my blush that way. Nevertheless, Grell walked over to me and grabbed my cheeks with his hand, turning my head to face him. When he did, he gasped.

"Oh my~ You do like him, don't you?" He squealed and spun around the room, "Oh, how I can relate to a maiden in love!"

I was content watching Grell spin, and spin, spin, and spin some more, until he suddenly spun over to me, grabbed my hands together, and laughed gleefully.

"Woah!" I said, "What's with the sudden 180?" I began to get dizzy until he sat us both on the bed, him bending over in a way a girl would when she wants to tell a secret. I had to admit, he got this whole 'maiden' thing down.

"You know, Coyote darling, I honestly hated you until about ten seconds ago," He smiled, and this wasn't the usual Grell-I-will-murder-you-and-love-it smile, this was a let's-be-friends-and-nice-and-all-that-shit smile. It scared me.

"Why did you hate me?" I asked slowly. He giggled.

"Darling~ You were honestly the most unfeminine lady I had ever met! You were a skinny, loud, annoying child. But now," He giggled again clutching my hand so hard I thought it would break, "You have fallen in love as all maiden's must do! Oh, my faith hasn't been lost!"

I rose an eyebrow. He was, officially, the weirdest, most insane, strangest person I had ever met.

I smiled.

Yeah, we could be friends.

"Well, glad to know you don't hate me anymore," I said, trying to pull away from his grasp. Good God he was strong.

Grell nodded, though I still saw a little lack of trust in his eyes, "Sooo~ What is he like? This Adrianne fellow?"

I smiled, "Well, he's incredibly interesting, and his character is strong, he's handsome, and he is willing to accept other's advice," My eyes must have had that 'far away look'.

Grell's eyes were wide, "Wow, you really have it bad for him, don't you?"

"Yeah~"

Grell looked around, then at his watch, which I didn't even know he wore, "My, look at the time! I must be getting to sleep! Goodnight, Coyote!" He leapt up with a dramatic flair and patted my head. To be honest, I was already starting to enjoy this.

Until he hugged me.

"Coyote," He whispered in my ear, "A bit of advice from a friend: Don't fall in love too easily. I would know," And with that he leaned up, and walked out of the room.

After he closed the door, the only question I had to ponder was this:

Why were my cheeks hot?

_**Grell P.O.V.**_

__After I shut the door, I cursed, then laughed, then cursed again. That girl is too easily fooled. What a simpleton! She actually thinks I'd 'bond' with her over a silly crush? Still, the fact that she believed me was so funny that I had to continue.

I honestly still hated almost everything about Coyote. That rail-thin body of hers, the multi-colored braid, and the fact that she had to play the hero every goddamn time! A lady with a little bloodlust was always more mysterious.

As I walked into my Room of Red, I started to think about what I said before I left. At first, I hugged her to see her reaction. Can't have a girl start to fall for me, can I~

But, what came out of my mouth surprised me. Yes, I know, _me_, the _genius_ lady Grell, surprised! But, of course, _only_ by her own self. But what I said:

_"A bit of advice from a friend: Don't fall in love too easily. I would know,"_

What would I know? Bassie was still out there for me, and even if he failed, there was still William-darling. When had I ever fallen in love easily?

…

Okay, even I admit that was untrue.

But as I replayed the scene of the hug over and over again in my mind, I only wondered one thing:

Why did my cheeks feel hot?

**Still Grell P.O.V.**

As I slipped my gloves on, I couldn't help but be exited, as all ladies must. After all, today, mountains of opportunities were going to hit me today.

I smiled, barely able to keep my mad laughter from bubbling outside my red-coated lips, drawing the comb through my long hair. No way would that brat get it, not now, not ever.

I still contained my laughter as I strapped on my boots. On came the vest, the coat, with me slowly buttoning one-by-one the beautiful buttons that came onto the fabric. Finally, I let it through. Mad, insane, _red_ laughter came out as I spun around the room. What would I do today? Will surely must accept my feelings today, wouldn't he?

I spun around the room again, spreading my palms out. Maybe a new…technique today? A new approach?

Oh, what a little deviant angel I've turned out to be…

**Coyote P.O.V.**

There was something that I was considering ever since I woke up.

Did Grell mean what he said?

Was he sincere?

Nobody does a 180 like that…especially Grell, who so openly hated me.

"Well…" I said, "Oh well~" I threw my hands in the air and stretched, grabbing my braid from the table. Trying to worry about things never got me anywhere, right?

"Today's gonna be great!" I looked out the window, prepared to be stupidly cliché and open it to smell the sunshine.

Wanna guess what was out there?

Stupid squirrel.

"Well, no window for me, then," I ignored that thought, and stupidly smiling, raced out the door.

OOOOOOoooooOOOOOO

The mornings at the Reaper Society were always nice. Everybody was cheerful, people showed each other their scythes (which I didn't take part in,) and the good mood seemed to spread around. Even Grell was chipper.

"Morning, Grell," I greeted him smiling. He looked at me, and smiled back.

"Coyote darling, what has you so hyper this morning?" He leaned back in his chair and grinned his Cheshire smile. I didn't even try to imitate it.

"I don't know. I just woke up in a happy mood today. Guess it's cause we're friends now," I said, sitting down next to him. Was it me or did his eye twitch?

I was about to continue talking when my pocket buzzed, pulling out my phone, I saw that the screen had lit up with a name that I oh-so-wanted to see.

_**1 Message:**_

_**Adri**_

I giggled in delight. He texted me! Grell looked over me, resting his chin on my shoulder. My cheeks grew hot again, but I shrugged it off. Just puberty, any girl would blush if a man did that to her. Nothing to be concerned about.

"Who's 'Adri'?" Grell asked. I smirked and turned to him with a secretive look in my eyes.

"Think about it, Grell…Adri…Adrianne…"

Grell knit his eyebrows for a minute, then relaxed them in realization, "Oh! My, my, darling~ You even have his number? You certainly do work fast!" He giggled. I blushed, looking away.

"I-It's not like that! I just want to keep tabs on him, make sure he's okay, is all…" I looked down. Grell, even though he was a man, was somewhat intimidating to a female. Just his confidence alone made me feel even smaller than I already was…

"Well," I looked up to see that Grell was talking, "What are you waiting for? Talk to him~" He leapt forward and pressed the 'read' button on my phone. My grin grew wider with every word.

_Dear Coyote,_

_I'm glad that you cared enough to give me advice. Believe it or not, this is the first text I've ever sent! Lol…uh…I think I did that right…Anyway, I just wanted to let you know that I've decided to stay with my cousins in Idaho, they said they'd hide me. Don't worry, I didn't say anything about you being a Grim Reaper, which I still think is pretty cool :D __ See? I was able to do a smiley face!_

_Your (oddly enough) Companion,_

_Adrianne_

_P.S. I hope you don't have me saved in your contacts as Adri…you do, don't you?_

I sweatdropped after reading that last note. Was I really that obvious? Grell was cooing in the background.

"Oh~ Just so sweet! Watch him, Coyote, or I'll snatch him up for myself!" He wiggled his finger playfully at me. I laughed and slapped it away.

"Yes, yes, Grell. But, you will keep this a secret, won't you?" I held up my finger, "Pinky swear,"

Grell looked at me, slightly surprised, before he hesitantly hooked his finger around mine.

"Of course. Pinky swear."

**Grell P.O.V.**

Coyote smiled at me once more before going off to do something else. Tch. That brat, She wouldn't stop smiling for the world, would she?

I looked at my pinky, which she had made swear to not tell anyone. Walking out of the room, I bit my thumb in irritation.

"That brat. I'll teach her once and for all how rare a true promise is,"

OOOOOOoooooOOOOOO

**Still Grell's P.O.V.**

Sometimes, I lavished in that clip-clop sound that my boots made. So…feminine, yet…masculine at the same time! Oh, what was the word for it…elegant!

The halls of the Reaper Society were the dullest things I had ever seen. Well, at least this part anyway. I smiled, thinking of all the ways I could paint it a beautiful, deep red. Oooh, speaking of beautiful, there were some fresh young reapers, hot off the press right in front of me! Oh, they were so cuuuute~

"But that's what I'm saying!" One said. I quickly hid behind the corner, listening. A lady who knows 'things' is always more attractive!

"But…why?" said another, "She's just a kid. Go a little easier on her,"

"No way! It's not like I'm physically harming her. Just a little gossip to talk about when we're bored. Oh, and here's another thing about her: Both her friends from school were suicidal and bit the dust, so she thinks her life is all hard now. Poor thing~" His voice dripped with mock sympathy. I found myself grinning. A mean streak…how delectable…

"Well, you have to admit," One said, probably the good guy, "She still must have it kinda rough. I mean, sure, we've seen worse, but she's still a little girl. That's gotta be a little traumatic…" He didn't sound like he believed himself. The mean one started chuckling.

"Doesn't matter. I hear, that she totally wrecked her first reaping assignment! The kid's death date was two days ago! Can you believe that? Now we don't know _where_ the hell he is,"

I knit my eyebrows, biting my red-colored lips. This was sounding awfully familiar…

"Yeah, I see your point," The 'kind' one said, "That chick is nothing but trouble,"

"Agreed, my friend, agreed," He slung his arms around the other, cackling out loud,

"Nobody likes that Damn Coyote Taylor anyway!"

For some reason, I saw red even more than before.

"Excuse me…" I said, flirtatiously waltzing up to the men, "Who is this 'Coyote' you're talking about?" I batted my eyelashes while the men looked ready to spread more gossip.

"Oh, just this tramp-"

That was all he could get out before I had pinned his throat to the wall.

"Tramp, eh~" I chuckled, "Listen, newbie, you stay away from Coyote darling, and I'll stay. Away. From. You. Got it?" I winked, for extra show. The man paled and I let him hit the floor, listening to his cough.

"Y-You bitch," He said, then his eyes widened and he smirked cruelly, "Bitch…no…you're a man. That's right, man-whore!" He laughed, despite his coughing. I glared at him, kicking his head and knocking him out while his friend stared on in horror. I flipped my crimson locks as I walked back to the dorms.

A lady must always know how to fight.

OOOOOOoooooOOOOOO

**Yep…Still Grell's P.O.V.**

Back in my Room of Red, I flopped on my mattress and sighed at the ceiling. Why? Why did I defend Coyote darling's honor back there? Was it simply that this 'friendship' I had formed with her had become…dare this lady say it…real?

I bit my lip. No. It couldn't be.

"Oh, Bassie~" I said, rolling over and admiring the small plush I made of him, "Tell me what to do, darling~!" I threw him up in the air, catching him and holding him tight to my chest. Sigh, if only he would do this in real life…

"Oh, my sweet Bassie~" I nuzzled him. He was such a perfect plushie.

"Grell?"

I let out a most feminine yelp, hiding Bassie behind my back and staring at Coyote, who as if by magic appeared at the door.

"Are…you okay?" She asked, smiling nervously. I had to suppress the urge to curse again. That damn smiling. Instead, I put on a smile of my own.

"Why, darling, of course I am! The only time a lady isn't okay is when somebody has stolen her makeup," I tossed my hair for extra effect. Coyote seemed to buy it, just _inviting_ herself in and plopping on _my_ bed.

"I was wondering, Grell," She said, leaning back. I almost cursed again. How was this girl already so comfortable with me?

"Yes?"

"You always put on makeup and fake eyelashes, but don't you think that men might take your advances more seriously if you went with the 'natural' look? I think you could pull it off," Her eyes widened in small amounts of surprise when she saw the Bassie doll hidden behind my back. Damn. The brat found it.

"Oohhhh!" She squealed, quickly grabbing it with a speed I didn't know she had, "It's so cute! Did you make this? Oh? What's this say; Ba-as-sie…oh! This is the Bassie you always mumble about in your sleep?"

She stated it so bluntly I had no choice but to blush. I really said that when she could hear me?

I looked at her cheerful face, how she laughed at her own stupid jokes, then proceeded to threaten the squirrel outside the window. She has some kind of special bond with those things….

I sighed. For a lady, this was so unbecoming of me, to be so suspicious…but, I couldn't help it~

"_Oh, and here's another thing about her: Both her friends from school were suicidal and bit the dust, so she thinks her life is all hard now. Poor thing~"_

…She certainly didn't _look_ like the type to have a traumatic past…

**Coyote's P.O.V.**

The squirrel and I were having a battle.

A battle to the death.

It started at me. I stared at it. Rinse and repeat.

"So," I said, crossing my arms, "You want to continue this, now do you, my enemy?"

It gave its' squirrely answer. I nodded.

"Very well. I shall retaliate with honor, my opponent," I took a deep breath to calm myself…

"NANANA-BOO-BOO, YOU CAN'T GET ME! THAT'S RIGHT, RODENT! I'M BEHIND GLASS AND YOU AREN'T! AND I HAVE A SPORK!"

Let's just, say, it wasn't impressed by my silverware.

"Coyote, darling," Grell said from behind me. I turned around, seeing an odd, crafty look in his eyes. Almost…suspicious.

"What is it, Grell?"

"Tch," He cursed, "You know, darling~ I think it's time that you…you.." He looked uneasy just saying the words.

"That I…what?"

"That you…make it official with this Adrianne fellow~ After all, you'll never know when you get a chance like this again~" He winked at me. I smiled sadly, looking down.

"Uh, thanks for the advice, but no thanks,"

"Hm, why?"

"Just…no thanks…"

"I knew it,"

"What?"

"Tell. Me. Now." Grell was suddenly pushing me against the wall again, eyes serious and mouth set. I gulped in fear as I always do when in this position.

"T-Tell you what?"

"You know why. Now I heard something very interesting from some young men in the hallways today, and if you don't want me spilling your little secret around, then talk!"

The blood drained from my face, "Y-You met them?"

He was surprised, "You've met those young men before?"

"I…uh…oh crap, why can't I ever say anything right?"

"Just spill, Love,"

"I…I…those guys cornered me for information, all right!"

"They WHAT?"

Grell roughly pushed himself off the wall pacing around the room, "Cornering a defenseless lady like that…I can't believe it…" He bit his thumb. I laughed slightly.

"It's alright! Really! I beat the living snot out of them once they started badmouthing me, don't worry!" I laughed to show I was fine. Grell stopped, and looked at me cautiously.

"Well," He sighed, "A lady must never be weak, I always say," He ran a hand through his hair.

**Last time for Grell P.O.V. I SWEAR!**

I sighed. Coyote was a strange one. But, I looked at her as she continued to argue with the squirrel.

A thought came to me. I suppose, teasing her a little bit longer wouldn't be so bad…

**AUTHOR'S NOTE! Okay, so I'd like to that aristicadri1999 for this, since she got a BOATLOAD of previews, and also…THIS WAS SO LOOOOOOOOOONG! It just kept going on, and on! Anyways, as always, review, or I won't update! Also, send me ideas for the next chap if you have any, and also: If anyone wants to submit fanart for the story (Now I'm getting cocky…oh well,) send me a link to it on deviantART or post it on your profile (make sure you let me know you entered) and the winner gets a one-or-two-shot on their fanfiction! Okay then :D**

**Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Dancing in the Flames

Apparently, just because you're friends doesn't mean that you get out of getting chased with the chainsaw.

That's right. He brought it out again.

"GREEEEELLLLLLL!" I yelled, running from the ferocious ginger, "WHY DO YOU STILL CHASE ME WITH THAT THING?!" Up and down the room I ran, only slightly missing the sharp blades that went past my shoulder. Grell laughed his crazy-ass laugh.

"Because, darling~ you were just so lovely when I painted you in red that one time! Come! It's almost like a makeover!" He squealed and wiggled back and forth, a girly blush on his cheeks. I stopped, turning around with my eyebrows raised.

"How in the world is that a makeover?"

"Simple~ I just apply red to every place that I can find~"

I let my mouth drop, shivering and turning my back to him, "Grell, think about what you just said,"

Grell was silent for a while, "…Oh."

"Yeah,"

"Well, this is awkward,"

"You could say that-"

"Miss Taylor!" Will barged through, a rare expression of anger on his face. Grell immediately leapt towards him, but was rewarded with a sound kick to the face. I winced. Poor guy.

"Yes, Will?" I said. Will stopped in front of me, glaring like he was superior and I was the small child that he was scolding.

Yeah, not so much of a stretch there.

"Miss Taylor," Will said, pushing up his glasses, "I hear that you have let your first assignment, a rather simple one I might add, get away through the night. Adrianne O'Sullivan was supposed to die three days ago. Also, rumor has it that you were the one who helped him get away. Is this true?" Will leaned in, so close that I had to step back for fear of being contaminated with robot-germs.

Those things are scary.

"No sir, it isn't true," I replied, completely innocent. I heard Grell stop cooing his vows of love from behind me, so I guessed he was listening in. I gulped, trying to match William's strong gaze. Good God the guy was creepy.

After what felt like an hour, Will straightened up, "Very well, Miss Taylor. I believe you. But if I find that you have been lying to me, you will have wished that Grell killed you once and for all, believe me," And with that lovely note he pushed up his glasses, and left the room.

When the doors finally shut, I let out a sigh of relief. Why are Reapers so dang scary?

Grell was still silent behind me. I turned around, knowing that whenever he was quiet that either something really serious had happened, or he just realized that Will doesn't love him back.

I wondered just how serious it was.

"Hey, Grell," I asked, "What's wrong?" I saw that he had a small piece of paper in his hand, like a Post-It note. He was reading it intently. I walked around my ginger friend, peering to see it.

"James Kentz, Occupation: Male Model. Due Death Date: Today. Grell, don't mess this up," I read aloud. I expected to see the look on Grell's face as concentration, but no. I should know better than that.

Grell was his usual fangirling self.

"Ooohhhh~ He finally started squealing, crushing his hands together and wiggling back and forth like a schoolgirl. To be honest, when he did this, it kinda creeped me out. Just the way he moved and everything…

But, that was Grell.

"Oh, I can't believe such a beautiful opportunity has come my way! Oh, I truly must be the lover of Mistress Fate indeed for such a situation!" He laughed gleefully and spun around the room. Oh, I forgot to mention that we were in his room. As in, I come in, completely innocent, just asking if he had any hairbands. And you know what my answer was? Another murder attempt by our favorite reaper.

Back to the story.

"You're just happy because he's a Male model, aren't you?" I asked, smirking. Grell nodded, spinning even more. I don't know how he wasn't dizzy…

"Well," I said, "Have fun. I have to go back to my room now and think of ways not to get murdered by Will in the upcoming week. Bye!" I was about to walk out when Grell caught my shoulder.

"Coyote darling~" Grell started, a sultry look in his eyes, "How would you like to come with me? Who knows, maybe he has a friend~"

I laughed, feeling glad at his invitation, "Sure, it'll give me time to think anyways. And you know the only guy I like is Adrianne," Grell made an I-know-brat face and waved his hand.

"Fine, fine. If you're going to be all smart then you don't have to go at all~"

I quickly put my hands up, "No! No! I really wanna go! Come on!" I tugged on his arm. He giggled, and nodded.

Damn Reaper.

"Well, let us be off!"

OOOOOOoooooOOOOOO

You know, it is possible to die again.

Like now.

Right about now.

"Oh. My. God."

However, I wasn't dying of anything normal, oh no.

I was dying of pure laughter.

Oh, James Kentz was a male model alright, and boy did he know it. I don't think I've ever seen a man who flirted _back_ at Grell.

"Hello~" Grell said, in his brown-hair-I'm-still-Grell-but-creepy-as-shit uniform. James smiled, and I swear his teeth made a 'ding' sound. By now it was all I could do to keep my laughter behind my teeth. This was far too rare!

"Hello there. You must be Mr. Sutcliff, the new photographer, correct? James asked. I had to use more self-control than ever before to step up right there and then.

"Actually, while that is Mr. Sutcliff, he isn't the photographer. I am. This guy can't take a good photo for his life," I motioned to him with my thumb while Grell whacked me upside the head.

James' eyebrows shot up, "You? But you only look fifteen, or even younger than that!" He made very wild motions with his hands as I noticed Grell blushing and wiggling behind me.

I chuckled, "I get that a lot, Mr. Kentz-"

"Please, call me James,"

"Mr. Kentz, but I assure you my skill is worthy enough to do this shoot," I held up my camera for proof, "Just sit there and look pretty, okay?"

If I was coming off as a bit…well…bitchy, to you, then let me say the reason. I always had this problem with professional models. They always struck me as totally out of my reach, like Gods. They never seemed to come back down to Earth. I only say this because my father was a male model, and so was his father, and so on. It runs in the family to model, except for me.

I was always the one taking pictures.

Enough with my sob story. James, slightly shocked at my manners, (or lack thereof) walked over to the set and began to pose. My eye twitched as I noticed that all the lighting was far off. I sucked in a deep breath, and yelled,

"Alright! Who's the idiot that set this up? Grell, move that light over there! No, my left, not yours! You there, hoist it up more! James, don't just sit there, help out! I don't care if it ruins your nails!"

After a while, everything was set up relatively correctly, but James was sweaty and panting. To be honest, I don't really think Grell minded all that much. Seeing the look on Grell's face made me smile, so I pointed a finger at him.

"Grell," I said. He looked up meekly, still in the shy-butler-mode, "We need a touch of class to this shoot, not just hormones. Go sit next to James, and look at him like you're trying to figure out a puzzle,"

Grell was positively ecstatic but tried to hide it, mouthing his characteristic 'Oh yes~' to me as he strutted over to James. He sat next to him, and put on the exact expression I asked for. Damn, he was one hell of an actress.

"Alright then," I said, "And, shoot!"

OOOOOOoooooOOOOOO

We never really knew how James was supposed to die, only the fact that he was gonna die today. So, as I shot picture after picture, I wondered how it was going to happen. Was it by murder? By accident?

I took the next shot, undeniably curious now.

"Alright," I said, tired of pressing the button, "That's a wrap,"

James stood up, and helped Grell up as well, who was positively star-struck. Unfortunately, I knew that all he was imagining was how beautiful he would look in red. Yes, I know Grell very very well.

I put the camera around my neck, walking over to my two models. James had a towel for some reason, and Grell just kinda stood there.

"May I see the photos?" James asked, smiling his 'ding' smiled. I nodded without any emotion.

"Yes. Here they are," I put the camera near him and flicked through the pictures, secretly enjoying the shocked look in his eyes.

"Oh my!" He said, reminding me of Grell, "These are positively magnificent! Where did you learn to take photos like this?"

I shrugged, "Just kinda taught myself,"

Grell was interested too, looking over James' shoulder, with the same reaction.

"My, Coyote! You have quite the talent!"

"Aww, thanks Grell!" I smiled. James looked a little weirded out at the fact that I was nice to Grell and not him, but he shook it off.

By now I was actually impatient to see how this guy would die. I had to know!

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw I lazy worker casually throwing a cigarette in a hay bale that was going to be used for the next shoot. Now, I knew that if I acted now that this wouldn't be a problem, but my gut was saying something else.

_This_ was how he was going to die.

When James' attention was somewhere else, I motioned to Grell, and pointed out the slowly burning large pile of hay bales. He nodded, and went to flirt with James one last time.

"James, darling~" He said, walking up to him, "This had been absolutely marvelous. In fact, Coyote would love to stay for another shoot, wouldn't you, dear?" He turned to me. I nodded silently. Grell turned back, "But, I'm afraid she's terribly picky today, and she wants you over there, on the right side. Can you do that, darling?" He was even so bold as to peck him on the cheek. James blushed, and mumbled that he'd be right over there.

Grell walked over to me, giggling all over again. I smirked and laughed at the same time.

"Nice, Grell. Lay some final moves on him?"

"Well of course, darling~" He put on a no-duh face, "A lady must always know who the right men are,"

I rolled my eyes, ignoring that comment, and made sure that James was near the burning hay bales. How did nobody notice those? I knew why they didn't smell them, with all the endless fans everywhere blowing the smoke around, but still!

"And Grell," I said, "I'm gonna have to use you again. Act like you're running to James, okay?" Grell caught onto my plan, sprinting forward and 'accidentally' pushing James into the fire. I had to advert my eyes from then on, because one thought came through my mind.

_I just helped kill a person, didn't I? _

By that time, everyone noticed the fire, but nobody bothered to help put out the one on James. The fire spread quickly throughout the whole building, but only engulfed James.

Grell walked over to me, smiling his usually Cheshire grin, "Well, darling, we certainly had a 'spark', am I right?" He elbowed me, but then stopped once he saw my face.

"Coyote…" He said softly, the scowled, "Soft little brat, this is our line of work," He crossed his arms and turned away from me, prepared to walk out. James was still screaming in pain, and I had to try and close my eyes to block him and everything out. Wet tears rolled down my face.

Grell began walking, but then sighed, muttering, "You need to toughen up," and walked closer to me and bent down. "…Coyote," He said seriously, causing me to look up. He quickly covered my eyes with his hand and pulled me close, letting my sob in his arms.

"Just don't look, brat," He said. I nodded, crying, but not too loudly. Every time I would try to look up at him he'd force my head back down and cover my eyes even more. Eventually the screaming stopped, but the flames kept raging.

"Grell," I said, finally being let out of his grip, "Thank you,"

Grell actually smiled a sincere smile, "Think of it as thanks for the photo-shoot opportunity,"

I laughed a little, and felt better. Grell suddenly stopped, and looked around, then put a crafty look into his eyes.

"Coyote," He said, playful again, "Come here, darling~" He grabbed my hand and put his on my upper waist, dragging me through a slow waltz around the flames.

**(From here I recommend listening to the Emperor's Waltz while you read this. Helps set the mood,)**

"Grell," I said, perplexed, "Why are we not burning?"

"We're immortal now, darling, it's only natural~"

"…Oh…"

The stereo began to spark and stutter with the heat, playing a slightly warped version of The Emperor Waltz as we danced through the raging fire. It all felt slightly natural, and yet not at the same time, some parts were slow, some were fast, but with the serene look on Grell's face, I felt reassured. He was trying to cheer me up, trying to make me happy again by dancing in the flames.

I smiled again, truly this time, letting Grell lead me through each beat and note, enjoying the bright colors all around me for once, noticing that I was never at all burned, not even my braid. It was a time of complete euphoria, and I laughed, and laughed again and again as Grell spun me around happily. Who knew that he was like this? Of course a person would always think of him as the blood-lusting maniac, but right now? Grell was calm now, laughing slightly when I'd mess up, and yet still placing his feet properly counting out the beats, "One two three, one two three, one two three," softly under his breath, green eyes lit with humor.

I stopped and dipped once, clumsily falling down before Grell caught me and lifted me in the air like a child, high up and putting me back down like a little bird. I took grand steps towards the middle of the song, one foot in front, lightly tapping my toes on the burning wood.

The violins almost reminded me of Grell when he was in a good mood, cheerful, yet going all over the place, from high to low, wherever they could, playing out the most interesting song you ever heard. I realized at that moment that there was more to Grell than I could ever hope to know. The flamboyant, perky, flirtatious reaper was so shielded, like a nut almost.

The moment was awfully grand, to say the least.

He stopped, letting us step back for a moment and bow or curtsy. What made me happy was the fact that he still curtsied. He stepped to me again, this time taking my hand and placing it on his waist, as he let his long fingers rest on my shoulder.

Yes, the entire thing was rather silly, but my feet were in synch with his, and together we stepped back and forth, to and fro, sometimes hanging still in that moment where we realized where we were, dancing to The Emperor's Waltz in a burning building, looked at each other, and laughed.

OOOOOOoooooOOOOOO

"Thanks for that, Grell," I said, "That really cheered me up,"

Grell scoffed dramatically, and then winked at me and put his hands in a peace sign, "Darling, if I couldn't do that much, what kind of lady would I be?"

I laughed, "True, very true,"

We were on our way back to the Reaper Society, with Grell singing some random song about "Bassie". I still had yet to actually figure out who this 'Bassie' was, but I was almost enjoying the mystery. To me, with the way Grell talked about him, I imagined him to be very strong, tall, dark, and handsome. Also, he must have been very kind to Grell, seeing as how all he ever does is admire the man. I smiled. Maybe I would get to meet him someday.

"Well," I started, trying to make conversation with him again, "I wonder if Will's gonna figure out that I'm lying to him," I shivered, "I can't imagine the _punishment_ I would get,"

Grell kept walking and started to squeal, blushing and running his hands up his arms, "Oooh~ I can, that's for sure! Oh! Yes, Will! Come and hit me all you want!" He put his hands to his chin and spun around. I noticed that everyone was looking at us. Correction, everyone was looking at the strange man-whore of a ginger who just so happened to probably be high.

Remind me never to go in public with Grell again.

"Grell!" I whispered furiously, trying to calm him down, "Save your fantasies for later, we're starting to get looks!" But it was useless. Grell was too far gone. I sighed. I would have to use the ultimate weapon.

"Grell," I said again, "A lady should always try and keep her image. Look around,"

Grell stopped and looked at all the stares being sent our way, before turning to me and grinning his shark-grin.

"Why, what a close call that was~ Oh my, look at the time!" He started walking off quickly, leaving me in the dust.

"Wha-HEY! BASTARD!"

OOOOOOoooooOOOOOO

"How are we still not back yet?" I asked, "It didn't seem like it took this long going to the shoot,"

Grell flipped his hair, tempting me, "That's because Ronald took us on his lawnmower, darling. Everything's faster when you go by mow~"

You would think by now I'd learn to pay attention, instead of trying to get myself killed…again.

Grell's hair hit the light perfectly. Just…perfectly. His hair was back to its usual red color, being complimented by the sunlight like a kaleidoscope.

I reached into my pocket and pulled out my scissors, in a complete trance. Maybe this time…he wouldn't notice?

My hands drew closer…

And closer…

"You BRAT!"

And there he goes.

Once again, Grell was choking me, his eyes furiously narrowed and his grip probably deadly. I wouldn't know.

"I-I-I'm sorry Grell," I spat out, "I-I don't know what I was doing!"

Grell cursed and leaned in closer, "Just because we're friends doesn't mean you can cut a lady's hair! I thought you learned that already, Coyote!"

Oh, he wasn't that mad.

"Y-yes, yes," I said, "I apologize. Now please p-put me down, I like oxygen,"

Grell cursed again, dropping me on the ground where I casually coughed out my intestines.

"S-Sorry bout that," I said. Grell crossed his arms and refused to look at me. I pouted. Someone's pretty immature…

"Grell," I said gently, "I was only doing it because you're hair is so pretty, it just looked so perfect in the light, I couldn't help myself," I smiled. Grell snuck a glance at me, but quickly went back to being ignorant of my existence.

"Grell~" I whined. He 'humph'-ed and turned completely around. I was beginning to get angry now. Stomping up to him I was about to grab his shoulder and turn him around, but the sight I had out of the corner of my eye stopped me.

I turned completely around, watching a boy walk down the opposite side of the street, away from me.

"Bro…" I whispered, and was off before I thought about my actions.

OOOOOOoooooOOOOOO

**Grell P.O.V.**

Honestly! Coyote darling could be such a brat! Who did she think she was, trying to cut my beautiful hair like that? Tch. She's such a little brat sometimes.

Even if she was my friend (which I wasn't afraid to admit now…maybe a little,) she should learn to stop that annoying habit of hers~

_Maybe,_ I thought, _If I turn around and don't talk to her, she'll learn to behave…_

It was worth a try. I spun around, ignoring her pleas, yet silently pleasuring in them. What? It's nice to know that someone wants to you speak to them, to go so _low_ as to _beg_ for just a single word from you. I could literally _feel_ my ego inflating~

…That is, if Coyote would continue talking…

"Bro," I heard her whisper. When I turned back around, she was gone.

I started to panic. If Will found out that I let Coyote go missing…well…I wouldn't mind getting punished by him…but that wasn't the point!

"Coyote darling?" I said innocently. She was nowhere in my sights. Arrgh! Why is the little brat so sneaky?!

"Bro, it's really you?"

But thank God she's loud.

I turned around, coming to see Coyote talking with a young boy, maybe only seventeen, who, if not for the short hair (and lack of a rainbow in the back of their head) would have been Coyote's clone. Oh, what a specimen~

…That did not mean I found Coyote attractive…

"Bro!" She said, "It's really you!"

This 'brother' of hers was shocked, to say the least. If you call jaw hanging lower than a prostitute's breasts shocked.

What? A lady who knows 'language' is intriguing!

"C-Coyote?!" He said at last. I sighed. I didn't want to interrupt her 'family gathering' but I didn't want Will getting any ideas about why we were late.

As I walked over to get Coyote, I watched her excitedly talk to her brother, smiling innocently in the most cliché way possible.

"Bro!" She said, "It's me! Love!"

…Your name is _Coyote_.

"Love…?" He said, reaching a hand out to her shoulder. I frowned. I would have to tell Coyote darling later that any contact with family or friends outside of the Reaper Society was strictly prohibited. Though, not even I paid attention to that rule much…Oh dear Bassie…~

I shook my head. Focus, Grell dear, focus…

By now her brother had enveloped her in a tight embrace. It was all rather dramatic for me. She hugged him back while he silently sobbed into her shoulder.

"Love!" Her name is _Coyote_, "Why the hell didn't you come back?! Mom and sis were so worried about you! And me…" He pulled back and kissed her on the forehead, "Don't you _ever_ do that again, got it?"

Coyote had tears in her eyes by the time I got there.

"Come on, darling," I said, grabbing her shoulder and turning her around, "It's time to go~"

"B-But, Grell," She said, looking sadly at her brother, who had just noticed my presence. He narrowed his eyes at me, grabbing his beloved sister roughly by the arms and holding her close to him. I growled. This brat was wasting my time!

"Who are you?!" He yelled, and I pitied Coyote and her hearing, "My sister isn't going anywhere,"

I clenched my teeth together, already annoyed enough with this brat. One Coyote was more than plenty for a lady such as me to handle…

I bent down, keeping eye contact with the brother as I whispered in Coyote's ear, "Darling, get your brat of a brother out of my sights for good, unless you want me to paint those pretty locks of his in crimson,"

Coyote froze, not breathing, and I stood up, glaring at him. He was going to make me late to see Will!~

**Coyote P.O.V.**

I couldn't believe Grell had just said that. Grell, my friend, who, while he loved the color red, had helped cheer me up, get me back on my feet, and danced with me, but now he was back to the cold-hearted, insane reaper as when I first met him.

"B-Bro…" I said quietly, walking up to him. I studied his face, so similar to mine, the only difference being our hair, "Get away now,"

He wasn't fazed, "Coyote Love Taylor, you're coming home with me. I have something I need to talk to you about,"

I yanked my arm out of the grip he had when I noticed Grell making a 'tick-tock' sign on his wrist. My eyes grew wide in fear.

"B-Bro, GET AWAY FROM ME!" I broke loose with strength I never knew I had, running towards Grell who looked relieved that this was all over. Grell put his hand on my shoulder as I ran past him, and started sprinting with me. He grabbed my legs and hoisted me over his shoulder sack-style, and leapt up to the rooftops, hopping his way back to the Reaper Society.

OOOOOOoooooOOOOOO

We arrived back at the Reaper Society shortly. Grell dropped me on the ground laughing while he flirted with William. I wouldn't have minded the offense, in fact, normal I would have completely ignored the fact that he dropped me. But, not now.

I got up, dusted off my knees, and went straight to my room. Once Will had gone to do other work, Grell must have been lonely. That probably explains why he tried to catch up with me as I speed-walked down the hallways.

"Coyote darling~" He called, reaching out a hand to my shoulder, "Wait for me, Will did just desert me after all," He pouted and wiggled back and forth, "So unfair~ He should be kind and share that beauty with everyone!"

I let my bangs cover my eyes, wrenching my shoulder out of his grip, "Yeah, real fucking unfair," And started speeding off again.

Grell gasped dramatically, rushing forward and turning me around, "A lady your age should never use improper language like that!" He yelled. My cheeks grew hot and I yelled as well.

"And no lady at all should threaten to KILL MY BROTHER!"

"…" Grell was silent, staring at me, wide-eyed. I was panting, the anger in me somehow taking up all of my breath. Grell remained silent, but scowled, pushing me up against the wall.

"Love," He said, growling, "You should know me by now. My desire to paint things red had grown weak over the years, dying down. But you, with that scrape on your knee," He leaned in closer to me, "Brought it all back, darling. So now, I won't go after that brother of yours. But remember, this isn't a place to be merciful and kind~ Coyote darling, this is a place for killers," His breath was ticklish next to my ear, "And now you're one of us,"

Grell leaned back for a moment, staring at me, waiting for it to sink in. My eyes were wide, and my breath was short. I looked down sheepishly, contemplating his speech, _I'm so naïve_, I thought to myself, _the only person to blame is me…_

"I'm sorry, Grell," I said, looking away. Grell's eyes slightly widened in surprise.

"You're apologizing? That easy?"

"I'm sorry that I judged you for being yourself. I shouldn't have done that. I should have known that you see death in a different perspective than most people,"

Grell looked even more surprised now, pushing himself off the wall and staring at me. I looked at him and smiled, and continued on to my room.

"…Coyote," Grell called. I turned around.

"Yes?"

"Darling~" He turned around, smiling his Cheshire grin again, "Come here,"

I cocked an eyebrow. This was a trap. I knew it. A trap.

It had to be.

I mean, it's Grell.

Grell+Nice+Coyote=Me no gusta.

"Uh…"

Grell looked annoyed, a vein popping on his forehead, "Just come here, brat,"

I obliged and walked over to him, "Yes, Gre-WOAH,"

Grell had reached out and given me a hug, patting down my hair like a sister would do. The hug only lasted for a couple seconds, but he released me and set me at arm's length.

"I think I'm starting to like you, darling~"

**AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

**Okay…you can say it…THIS CHAPTER WAS SO FUDGING LONG ALRIUFHARIUFHARFIUALFDFR. I AM SO SORRY it just kept going and going and going…**

**Anyways, ideas for her brother? Any names, perhaps? Review, or no more Grelly!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six:

Little Red Riding Grell

I yawned. Work at the Reaper Society was so hard, especially on weekends. I mean, sure, I didn't have any souls to reap besides Adrianne (they apparently thought they were punishing me by not giving me any more work until he was dead,) so I was stuck inside all day.

But that's where it turns horrifying.

Paperwork. So. Much. Damn. Paperwork.

I hit my head on the desk out of frustration many, many times.

Many times.

Soooo many times.

God I hated paperwork.

"Uuuggggghhhhhhh," I said, banging my head once more, "THIS. IS. AWFUL." I looked back up at Will, who was quietly writing on some other important document in our whole frickin pile of important documents. "How do you do this, Will?" I asked. He didn't even look up at me, just sighed.

"When you work in the same company as that idiot reaper," Oh, he meant Grell, "You have far too much overtime,"

I resumed to banging my head against the table, "I've learned that valuable fact,"

I looked at the paper in front of me. _Please sign below and fill out the necessary information for this reaper's initiation_-BLEH. JUST FRICKIN BLEH.

Anyways, Grell has this annoying habit of showing up right when you talk about him. He burst through the oak doors, grinning his Cheshire Grin and blushing.

"Oh~" He said, "I had the handsomest soul to reap today! Picture this Coyote: Tall, blonde, handsome, the movie-model type, correct?" He winked, "Oh, we could've danced for so long on those cherry-stained floors, surrounded by only the curtains and the flames," He blushed and cooed again, keeping his hands together and wiggling back and forth.

I raised my head from the desk, the very personification of death herself, "I would say you should be a writer, but handsomest is not a word."

"Oh shut up!"

I sighed, sitting up, picking up a pen, and trying to work. Epic. Fail.

"Grell~" I whined, "You do know that half the work we have to do in here is because of you?" I held up a paper, "Look at this! How do you even break a statue anyways?"

Grell winked, putting his hand into his signature "Death" sign, "You had to see the statue, darling. I just had to break him a little, if you catch my drift," He squirmed around. I blushed, rolling my eyes and laying my head back down and whining.

I shut my eyes, only to open them again with the sound of another thump. Grell had leaned his head on the desk, looking at me blankly.

"This boredom attitude doesn't suit you, darling~" He said, reaching out and poking my eyeball, "Get some sleep, you're less dull that way," I frowned and pulled back, settling my head on my arms and doing as he said.

"Sorry for being so dull…" I muttered, and was off into a deep sleep.

OOOOOOoooooOOOOOO

There was something off here. First of all, I don't remember the Reaper Society being located in a forest. Especially a deep, dark forest. Especially one with overgrown trees and bugs.

God I hated bugs.

I looked down to my clothing, raising my eyebrows and scoffing at the material. I was dressed in a white puffy shirt with a green vest over it, and a green cap with a feather. I held an axe in my hands, shiny and promising bad things.

Slinging the weapon onto my back, I looked at my surroundings once more. Where the hell was I? I swear if Grell got me into another one of his hairball schemes…

That's right, Grell!

"Grell?" I called, hoping that at least the blood red reaper was around, "Greeeelllll, where are you?" I started walking on the trail, hoping to catch a flash of red.

And boy did I catch it good.

"Oh. My. God,"

Yep. It was Grell alright. No other man I knew would dress like…that…

Grell was walking down the trail, a basket in one hand, dressed in a long, flowing red hood, his hair tied up in plaits going down his chest. He had braided flowers into his locks, and he wore a red dress underneath as he happily skipped along the pathway. It took all my might to raise my jaw from the ground.

"G-Grell?" I questioned, "Is that you?"

Grell stopped, innocently blinking his eyes at me before stepping back with a distrusting look in his eyes, "Who are you, brat? I was always told not to talk to strangers~" He blushed and swayed back and forth, "Unless, of course, they're handsome men,"

I chuckled nervously and sweatdropped, "Uh..heheh…right…Um, I know you…because…I…" I took a peek at the basket he was holding, "I know your grandmother!"

Grell looked surprised, "You know Granny? The old bitch hasn't been to town in years! Oh," He looked me over as I blushed, "But you are a huntsman, after all. You must spend a lot of time in the woods~"

I sighed. Why is my life so crazy?

"Uh…yeah…sure. That basket's for your granny, isn't it?" I asked. Grell laughed and swung it around.

"Oh, darling, how naïve you are~ This is just an excuse to see that beautiful butler of hers~" He wiggled and blushed once more. I took a step back.

"That's…nice….But, tell me, Grell, aren't you afraid of being eaten by the Wolf or something?" The Wolf? Where had that come from?

"Oooohhhhh~" Grell pretended to swoon, "Don't tease me, darling, it's my hope to get eaten by that gorgeous beast, I like the wild types!" He sighed. I looked down. He was even crazier than usual!

Grell stopped fidgeting, and smirked, "Hmmm~ Don't tell me…" He walked up closer, tilting my chin, "You're jealous, aren't you?"

My face grew hot, "Jealous? Why would I be jealous over someone like you?"

Grell chuckled and leaned down to blow on the nape of my neck, "You don't have to hide it, you're a fine looking young man after all. I just might consider you…" He giggled. The blood must have drained from my face. Grell had to be sick!

"Grell!" I said, pushing away from him, "What do you think you're doing? I'm a girl! We're friends!"

Grell leaned back so fast that I thought his back would break, before putting an absolutely _disgusted_ face into his features, "You're a girl? Oh, my~ Forgive me, my dear Bassie, I've made a pass at a woman! Don't leave me~!" He looked up, clasping his hands together like he was praying. I almost chuckled. That was Grell.

The woods were silent after Grell stopped his pleading. Only the crickets chirped and few birds sang. The entire situation was quite eerie. Grell stopped and looked around sharply, like he was listening for something in particular. I strained my ears too, but I had no idea what I was supposed to be hearing.

"He's here~" Grell said, licking his lips. I paled, and raised one eyebrow, unconsciously sticking closer to him.

"Who?"

"Why, dear~" Grell blushed, leaning his head back as if in ultimate pleasure, "The Wolf, of course,"

I gave a small, sharp laugh, turning my head, "Man-whore to the very end, aren't you?"

"What was that, brat?"

And now he's choking me.

Grell lifted me in the air, glaring and snarling. Who was the wolf again?

"G-Grell," I said, clutching at his hands, "We don't really have to do this again, do we?"

Grell rose an eyebrow, dropping me to the ground a flipping his hair, glaring at me, "Again~? Darling, you keep saying we did this and we did that, yet I don't even know you! Oh, but you must be so taken with my beauty that you can't help but want me~ OH LORD WHY HAVE YOU MADE ME SO IRRESTIBLY RED?~"

I had to keep from laughing , lest he choke me again.

"Yeah…s-sure," I got up and dusted off my shorts, looking around, "Didn't you say that the wolf was coming?"

"I'm already here, you know," A voice echoed around me. In an instant I was up on my feet, my hand at my axe, ready for it. At the reaper society I had learned that Danger+Ignorance= Me dying. Again.

"W-Who's there?" I said. Grell looked around, licking his lips and strolling over to me. He bent down and whispered in my ear,

"Why, the Wolf, darling~" I felt his warm breath as he chuckled, "Just the Wolf,"

The trees moved aside like the Red Sea and out came, snarling, a boy with white hair and eyes of chocolate, dressed in furs.

But that's not where the appeal was.

Dog. Ears. On. Head.

"Who are you?" He growled, down on all fours and baring his teeth, "This is my forest. Get out!" He circled us, his eyes unusually sharp. For once in my life I was afraid, afraid of Adrianne at that. What was his problem?

"I-I-I'm not gonna hurt you or anything like that, Adrianne," I said, putting up my hands, "Really,"

Adrianne had a look of distrust in his eyes, but seemed to calm down. I sighed, maybe he might have some sense in this place. Adrianne remained calm until Grell had to come in and do what Grell does best.

Bust up the hell out of everything.

The tall man/woman Grim Reaper gasped and smiled, and I swear, to this day, there were hearts in his eyes.

"WOOOLF~" He yelled, jumping towards him with outstretched arms. Adrianne's face twisted into fear and he jumped back, letting Grell fall to the ground with a nice thud.

God, I love the sound of thuds.

"Get away from me!" He yelled, pointing a finger, "Red Riding Hood, you always come and attack me! Just leave me alone!" He clung to a tree, anime tears falling down his face. Grell laughed mercilessly and started climbing it.

"I don't think so, darling~"

By now I was truly worried for Adrianne's safety. I knew how Grell got when he saw a cute guy. Hell, EVERYONE knew how Grell got when he saw a cute guy. He was so obvious you couldn't help but see it.

"Grell!" I said, catching his attention and stealing it away from the poor wolf, who was stuck in that tree until Mr. Red Reaper looked at me, "I think I just saw a handsome man trip back down there! Hurry!"

Grell's face lightened up instantly, and he leapt of the tree with a dramatic, "Au Revoir, my sweet wolf~" and sped down the trail. I sweatdropped at how desperate he was, but ran to Adrianne, who was still in the tree. He wouldn't come down, so I had to do that strange yell/whisper thing we are all capable of.

"Adrianne!" I said, catching his attention, "Go on! Get away from here while he can't see you! Hide somewhere!"

Adrianne looked angry and confused, "But where?"

"I don't know, in plain sight I guess!"

"Why would that work?"

"Grell is the most oblivious person on the planet! He won't notice!"

"Tch…Fine…" Adrianne reluctantly climbed down to the ground and looked at me, "Do I know you or something?"

I blushed, fidgeting with my fingers. Why does Adrianne always make me blush?

"…Uh…yeah…kinda…but that's not important! Go, hide!"

Adrianne nodded and booted it out of there at the same time that Grell came back.

Grell was annoyed and glaring at me as he stomped back.

"Why did you do that?!" He yelled, pouting and pursing his lips, "There was no handsome man there, only a cat! God I hate cats, they steal Bassie away from me!"

I had to resist the urge to laugh once more. Grell was just ridiculous.

"Come on," I said, outstretching my hand, "Let's go to your Granny's house,"

Grell made a 'tch' sound and continued on without me. I stuck my tongue out at him and followed, hoping that this madness might end.

OOOOOOoooooOOOOOO

It didn't.

Grell skipped his way to his Granny's house, swinging the mystery basket in wide circles. I followed behind until we went inside the house, and I realized something.

I live in a world of idiots.

"Grandmother~" Grell said in a bored tone, "I'm heeere," he shut the door behind him, setting the basket down carelessly on the ground. I sighed. Jeez, Grell…

I walked in the room to find Grell. That's all I did. I did NOT walk in to find Adrianne…being another idiot.

"Why, grandmother," Grell purred out, slightly confused, "What pale, smooth skin you have~" He was actually…oh my God….

Adrianne was there, nervously dressed in the clothing of an old lady, shivering and trying to creep away from Grell, who was slowly inching up on him, "A-A-All the better to stroke your hair with, m-my dear…" He said nervously, shooting me pleading looks. I sighed.

Grell sat on the bed, still trying to figure out why his grandmother looked so weird, "Oh my~ And Grandmother, what deep chocolate eyes you have~" He purred. Adrianne was now almost off the bed in his nonchalant escaping of Grell's advances.

"A-A-All the better to see you with, my dear," He said. I knew something had to be done. I walked up to Grell, and whispered in his ear,

"Grell, shouldn't you be focused on finding that Butler than flirting with your Grandmother?"

Grell's eyes grew wide, and he leapt up, "OH YES~!" He yelled, "Thank you for reminding me, huntsman," He winked and was off. I sighed and flopped down dramatically on the bed, glaring at Adrianne.

"When I said 'hide in plain sight,' this is NOT what I MEANT,"

Adrianne blushed and threw his hands up, "I didn't know this was his Grandma's house! I just thought that if I looked like some little old lady he wouldn't notice and just run off!"

I cocked an eyebrow, "That didn't work, now did it?"

"Apparently not!"

"Wait.." I asked, looking at him with suspicion, "Where's the real old lady?"

"Uh…." He shifted his eyes to the closet.

I quickly walked forward, opening a door to reveal Will, sitting down and doing paperwork. I stuttered, unable to comprehend what was happening.

"W-W-Will?" I asked, pointing to him, "YOU'RE his granny?"

Will nodded, "Don't both rescuing me, I can actually do my work in peace without that idiot here,"

"B-B-B-B-But y-you…ugh…nothing makes sense here anyways…" I shut the door and waltzed back to the bed.

Grell waltzed back in the room, sighing with flair, "Oh, I can't seem to find that gorgeous butler anywhere, what a pity!" He put his hands to his cheeks and spun around, blushing.

I was about to say something, when it all went black.

OOOOOOoooooOOOOOO

"You think she's awake?"

"Please refrain from involving me in your schemes,"

"It was just a question~"

I didn't want to open my eyes, but there was no choice. Last time I fell asleep in front of Grell I woke up with a very suspicious mustache and wobbly glasses. That was never spoken of again.

"I think she's waking up~" A voice said, whispering.

"Her eyes are opening; you don't need to announce it,"

"Oh, Will~"

I finally opened my eyes, looking straight to find Grell crouching and leaning over, _way_ too close to my face. He blinked innocently until I had the sense to remember the scene of our first meeting from what was apparently my dream.

"GYAH!" Suddenly, gravity existed, and I fell back out of my chair. Grell stood up and laughed, flipping his hair and leaning over the furniture.

"Did I startle you, darling~?" He asked, smirking. I glared at him, standing up.

"What would you do if you saw a random ginger-reaper-person in your face?"

"I would smile, darling, and ask, 'Who is that gorgeous woman?'"

"Oh shut up,"

I dusted off my shirt, and took a look at the pile of paperwork that still had to be done.

Correction.

The pile of paperwork that was done…

Neatly…

And…it was done…

"D'Uh….." I said intelligently, rubbing my head, "Um….Grell?" I asked, looking at the transvestite, "…Do you know who did all this work?"

Grell looked at the desk for a second, and grinned his grin, showing all his shark teeth. He walked up to me, and put his hand on my shoulder, leaning down and whispering,

"Why, I'm offended, Coyote, do you really think so little of me?"

"…You did that?" Mind. Implosion.

Grell giggled, standing up and sauntering out the door.

"Don't take it as kindness, dear~" He said, waving, "You owe me now,"

I hung my head.

Now I'm in deep shit.

OOOOOOoooooOOOOOO

I walked back from the office to my room, having noticed with a slight bit of embarrassment that there was no reason for me to stay in there. The hallways were as empty as ever, except for two boys/men/awkward teenagers that were at a weird unintelligible age.

They were there, talking and laughing, just having a casual good time like all guys seem to do.

Until they saw me.

I ignored them at first, sleep was more important than conversation at this moment. But as I was about to turn the door handle, one called out to me.

"Hey!" He said, rudely, "You're the little twerp who couldn't even get her first soul, aren't you?" He walked up to me, poking a finger at me. I raised an eyebrow as the other guy tried to calm him down.

"Hey, man, chill, it's not really that big a deal-"

"Of course it's a big deal!" He yelled, throwing his hands up, "Because of this brat I had a mountain of paperwork to do regarding Adrianne O'Sullivan,"

"You didn't do all of the paperwork," His friend said, "You were assigned to help Will with it. And it wasn't that much anyways, just relax, man,"

While I gave him credit for trying to be the peacekeeper, I didn't want to talk to idiots like these guys. All I wanted to do was sleep. Nothing more. So, I turned around and glared at the ignorant one.

"Listen, I didn't want to become a reaper in the first place. Unlike you, I was raised with humanity, are you following?" I asked sarcastically, hands on hips, "So you can't blame me if I didn't exactly want to kill a person just a couple months after I got here. Also, your fly is down," And with that lovely note, I turned around, walked in my room, and shut my door.

**Grell P.O.V.**

I had to admit, Coyote darling was becoming quite the fighter. Never had I like weak willed women who would cry at everything. They annoyed me. But Coyote, with her weak yet strangely witty comebacks, was almost starting to grow on me.

Every lady needs friends. I will admit that. Especially friends who aren't as pretty as her, so she can feel better about herself every time she goes to meet them. In that sense, Coyote was the perfect friend for me. Nothing about her was womanly at all.

I walked to my room, plotting ways of getting dear sweet Bassie…alone…for a while. There were so many…things I could use. This, or that, or maybe even _that_ if I was feeling a little risqué. He would surely accept me then~

I like the fact that the hallways were always empty. Nobody besides Coyote and I lived on this wing.

Fate likes to prove people wrong, doesn't it?

Two boys were verbally abusing Coyote. Again. I sighed. Honestly, the dear had the ability to stir up trouble wherever she went….

I thought about the situation. She already owed me, and I had a million favors I could ask of her that would require no effort on my part. But…what was the harm in having a little more to pay back?

I smiled, tightening my gloves. It wouldn't hurt.

But Coyote had beat me to it, "Listen, I didn't want to become a reaper in the first place. Unlike you, I was raised with humanity, are you following? So you can't blame me if I didn't exactly want to kill a person just a couple months after I got here. Also, your fly is down," And she turned around, as went inside. The two boys walked away, one of them cursing enough to make a sailor blush.

I sighed once more. The only kind of man I didn't like was one who…okay, I liked all men~

_Best to see how Coyote darling's doing,_ I thought, _Maybe I can squeeze a few more favors out of her…that sounded wrong._

I walked to her door and opened it, expecting to at least see her _at least_ looking slightly sad or depressed~.

I was wrong.

Coyote was jumping on her bed, blasting music through her headphones (which I had no idea how she got…darling probably stole them from Ronald) and singing out loud. The whole scene was rather amusing, and even though I knew I needed my beauty sleep, I chose to watch, leaning against the door in all my heavenly beauty.

"I'M BLUE, BLUE, BLUE!" She sang, nodding her head to the beat. Though I wasn't aware of the song, a slight irritation stirred within me.

_Red is so much better_, I thought to myself, crossing my arms. Coyote continued to dance wildly, not noticing me until I spoke up.

"Coyote darling~" I said, smirking. She turned around and took off the headphones, slightly surprised at me gracing her with my presence.

"Oh, hey Grell," She said, smiling, "What's up?"

I shrugged as she sat down on the bed, "Nothing, dear~ Can a lady not have a chat once in a while?"

"You're trying to make me owe you again, aren't you?"

"…Damn you're a smart brat,"

I walked over to her and sat on the bed. Flipping my hair, I crossed my legs and stared at the ceiling.

Coyote was awfully silent, wasn't she?

"Grell," She finally started, solemn, "Do you think I'm a nuisance?" She looked up at me, not hopeful that I would deny it, but honestly curious about my reaction.

So she IS upset…

"Do you want my honest answer," I started, preparing her for the truth, "Or do you want the things that women tell their friends to avoid problems?"

Coyote looked me straight in the eyes, almost glaring at me. I gulped as I realized my face was hot, which meant I was blushing, which meant that a lady like me, the ever-red Grell Sutcliff, was attracted ever so slightly at this moment to Coyote Love Taylor.

"I want the truth, Grell," she said, "I want to know your honest opinion of me, inside and out," She took a deep breath, closing her eyes and preparing herself for the worst.

I scoffed. She thought she was being awfully mature, didn't she?

"To be honest," I said, leaning back and turning to her. She copied my movements, "You are annoying. You're loud, skinny, inexperienced, and yes, a total nuisance to everyone at the Reaper Society," I wanted her to hear the truth. She wasn't perfect. Only I was even close to that level…and maybe Bassie.

Coyote's face remained blank throughout my whole speech, but by the end she smirked and laughed out loud, "Good! Now I can annoy the people who I don't like," She crossed her arms and nodded, completely sure of her plan.

I stared at her for a couple minutes. She wasn't faking it. She was honestly the strangest female I had ever met…but, I didn't mind it. Smiling, I flipped on my stomach and rested my head on my arms.

"That's exactly the right thing to say, Coyote. Your _mentor_ approves it~" I giggled. Coyote had her blank face on once more.

"Don't say mentor like that, it's creepy," She stuck her tongue out. That brat, I was trying to have a moment there.

I was about to reply when her phone went off, scaring us both. She jumped and pulled it out of her pocket, fiddling with it until she looked at the caller ID, gasped, and continued to fiddle with it some more.

"Gya! Guh! Geh!" She desperately tried to grab it while her ringtone kept playing.

_"Wiggle wiggle wiggle wiggle yeah~"_

"Gyeh! Guh!"

_"Wiggle wiggle wiggle wiggle yeah~"_

"Eyahhhhh-come. Back. HERE!"

_"Wiggle wiggle wiggle wiggle yea-"_

"STOP WIGGLING!"

She finally grasped her phone and desperately put it to her ear, needlessly shushing me.

"Who is it?" I asked, and she held her hand over the phone and mouthed _Adrianne_.

"Hey!" She said, cheery. I couldn't hear the other line of the phone, but I guessed it was going good by her reactions, "Really? That's great!"Sometimes she was painfully cliché… "Wow! Uh..yeah…what is it?" She rose an eyebrow to the phone. I listened intently, "Oh…uh…thank you…hehe…okay, bye…" She hung up the phone and sat back on the bed, blushing.

Now something was up.

"What did he say to you?" I asked, leaning in for answers. She looked at me, blushed even more, and stood up, pointing to the door.

"Go to bed Grell!" She ordered. I scoffed, standing up as well.

"And why should I take your orders?"

"Because I said so!"

"That's not a reason, brat!"

"JUST GET OUT! SHOO!" She held up her arms, pushing me out of the room, despite my protests.

What secret did she want to keep?

**Coyote P.O.V.**

After Grell left the room, I ran to the bed, and started punching my pillows. How could Adrianne say that? That's not exactly the brightest of ideas!

I blushed once more and continued punching my pillows once I remembered our previous conversation:

"Uh…yeah…what is it?" I asked. Adrianne replied, his voice actually smug over the phone,

"You know," He started, "I think that red guy and you kinda look good together, you should go for it!"

"Oh…uh…thank you…hehe…bye,"

I hung up the phone.

The bad part was, I was actually blushing.

Dammit, puberty!

**Author Time! Okay, aristicadri1999 I must thank for her ideas! And also I have an evil plan….mwahahahahaha…**

**Review, or no update!**


	7. Fanservice

Chapter Seven:

This is totally fanservice

I have made up a new word, everyone.

A word that will shock the globe and all the little humans living in it.

That's right. I invented a word to describe Grell.

"You retritchore," I said, evenly glaring at him as he ate his breakfast in front of me. God how I wanted that pancake. And he knew it too. Which led him to slowly devour the delicious treat. Right. In front. Of me.

"What?" He said, his mouth full of pancake goodness, "What's that word, darling?"

I continued glaring at him, "Retritchore, Definition: A combination of the words- red, tranny, bitch, and whore," And with that, I slowly raised the cereal to my mouth, not breaking eye contact for a second. I. Wanted. That. PANCAKE.

Grell tried to scoff, poor thing, but nearly choked as he forgot about the delicious food in his mouth that he didn't deserve, "Brat~! How rude!"

I rolled my eyes, "You call it rude, I call it demanding verbally,"

"What does that even mean?"

"I. WANT. THAT. PANCAKE."

Grell looked from me to his plate for a second, smirked, and stabbed the treat with his fork, opened his mouth, and devoured the rest of the pancake in one gulp. My mouth hung open for a full minute before I finally said, "…Well that wasn't very ladylike,"

The reason we weren't really doing anything particular was because it was a rare day off. I had no souls to reap, Grell had no souls (actually he was putting them off cause he felt lazy) and Will wasn't bothering us.

It was a nice day.

I stretched, getting up from my chair and pushing it in, and grabbing my plate to clear it. Grell whined as I started to leave.

"Coyote~" He said, all the pancake gone from his mouth, "Don't just leave~"

I raised an eyebrow, leaning to one hip, "Why do you even care, Grell?" I asked, sighing. Grell pouted, looking offended.

"Is this lady not allowed to spend time with her companions?" He put a hand to his chest. It disturbed me to think that if he actually were a woman, he'd be groping his own breast…

"You can't find Will anywhere, can you?"

"No~"

I thought so. Sighing, I dumped my plate in the trashcan, crossing my arms and tapping my foot, "I'm only going to my room to chill out. I guess you can come,"

Grell's face lightened up considerably, and with one amazing throw, he tossed the plate into the trashcan nonchalantly. I tried not to appear shocked at this, but damn. Retritchore got skills.

Together we walked out of the cafeteria, me ignoring the scalding glances I was getting from the young reapers-in-training. Haters gonna hate.

Grell wouldn't stop babbling the whole way back to my room, talking endlessly about 'Bassie' this and 'Will' that. I wondered, did Bassie or Will ever compete for Grell's affection? Is that why he talked about them so fondly?

"And then, once Bassie said he was going to fight me seriously~! Oh, those were the days indeed," He looked up at the sky…ceiling…and continued babbling on.

I sighed. This guy never shuts up, does he?

"Grell," I said, interrupting his Speech of Bassie the Great, "Why did you _really_ fall in love with Bassie?"

"Well, darling, he was so handsome, and such a magnificent fighter, but what really did it for me was the way he looked at me as I painted that demon in red…just excites me to think about it! Oh, oh, OH~" He ran his hands up and down his arms, blushing and squealing louder than a pig. But, I didn't get it. That made no sense to me….

"But, Grell," I said as we continued walking, causing him to look at me with slight surprise, "That makes no sense,"

He put his hands on his hips, pouting, "What doesn't make sense?"

"The way you fell in love with him. How can one look just do it for you?"

Grell sighed, putting his hand to his head in disappointment, dramatically sauntering around me, "Coyote darling, it's all in the eyes, the eyes! The eyes say everything! How can a maiden not know that?" He leaned down to my level, scowling at me. I put _my_ hands on my hips, glaring straight back.

"And I'm saying that a person just can't say that they're attracted to the other just by looking in their eyes! Sure they may look pretty but that's no excuse for- gyahhh,"

Grell had grabbed my chin softly and tilted my head up, bringing it close to his own. He smiled sincerely at me, looking straight into my eyes and laughing ever so slightly. I had completely forgotten what I was about to say, dumbstruck. He leaned down and closer until he touched his forehead to mine, smiling his Cheshire grin.

"I think I've proved you wrong, darling~" He said, hand still at my chin. I wasn't in the mood for intelligible words at the moment.

"Uh….." See?

Grell slowly leaned back up, and waltzed himself into my room. I slowly followed after him, still trying to comprehend what happened.

I was attacked.

That's right.

By a ferocious beast.

With red fur.

That is what happened and it's staying that way.

Grell was already sitting on my bed looking around the room boredly. I often copied his looks. I really needed to decorate. I walked over to him and sat down, not too close, not too far. Just right.

"So…" I started, deciding to completely forget about that little incident. Grell was just trying to prove a point, that's all, "What do you think Will's gonna do when he finds out?" I laid down on my back, staring up, "We know we can't hide it forever,"

Grell sighed, resting his chin in his hands, "I don't know, Coyote. Will darling is such a cold beast~ I wouldn't mind getting punished by him~"

"Yes, Grell, we know, I had to go through you saying that in public," I put a hand over my eyes at the memory. Going in public with Grell…

Grell laid back too, flopping down with a sigh. I thought about our situation for a minute. Grell and I really were like girl-friends, the kind who just talked and hung out with each other casually. It was strange now that I realized it, but I didn't mind it at all.

"Coyote~" Grell started, turning over to face me, "Do you think I'm coming on too hard to Will?" He looked at me with big sparkly puppy eyes, just daring me to say yes.

What did I say?"

"Yes," I flipped my braid around slightly, "I don't know anyone who considers flying at someone from behind while puckering your lips to be a subtle approach," I laughed slightly. Grell pouted.

"Oh~ And here I thought I was finally getting somewhere too~" He sighed, "You know, once, when I was confronting Bassie, I…" After that he continued to drone on, and even though I truly tried to listen, my eyelids continued to droop and fall more than I wanted them too. Before I knew it, I was fast asleep next to Grell.

OOOOOOoooooOOOOOO

** Grell P.O.V.**

Oh, how I loved talking about Bassie and Will~! Just their names alone gives a shiver to run down my spine…Oh~

But Coyote wasn't putting in her input. I don't take kindly to people who don't listen to me.

"Coyote," I said, annoyed, "Coyote, are you listeni- oh,"

That's why she was so quiet.

Coyote lay asleep beside me, curled up a little ball, her braid falling comically across her face. I tried to resist a chuckle for fear of waking her up. She would be so perfect to paint in red here…so perfect indeed the darling would be.

I smiled, moving the braid out of her face. I'll admit this now, but not to anyone else, Coyote was dear to me now. There was something about the little brat that was weak, yet courageous, and I never found that in most people.

I giggled slightly as I turned fully to face her, and closed my eyes as well.

OOOOOOoooooOOOOOO

**Coyote P.O.V.**

I started to wake up, but realized I was very warm. It was so cozy, being that warm. As if responding to me, the warmth tightened its embrace around me. I leaned into it.

But then I realized something.

Warmth doesn't have hair.

Oh…shit.

I opened my eyes and looked up, seeing the sleeping face of Grell. Crap. Why was a stuck in this position with him?! Oh, right, because I stupidly fell asleep while hearing him talk. But why was he sleeping too? I struggled against him, but the more I moved, the tighter his embrace became. Also, the hotter my face was.

"Mmm…." He moaned in his sleep, "Bassie…"

Not only that, but he thought I was the damn demon!

Grell nuzzled my face, sighing in happiness. I blew the hair out of my eyes. Damn him for being strong. Dammit dammit DAMMIT!

"Grell," I said softly, "Grell, wake up,"

"Mmm…no~ Bassie, let us stay a while longer…" He started to lick my cheek. GROSS! Who licks a person's cheek?

"Ugh…GRELL!" I finally yelled, struggling against him, "GRELL! WAKE THE HELL UP!"

Grell's eyes opened in a flash, yet still unfocused. I glared up at him, still struggling.

"Mmm…Coyote?" He said, confused. I nodded quickly, and would be punching him if I could use my arms.

"Yeah it's me, not Bassie, now LET GO!" I twisted and turned fiercely. I don't like being held like this, especially by a guy!

Grell looked at me with a raised eyebrow, then noticed our position. He made a slight "Oh…" sound with his mouth and smirked, shark teeth slightly showing.

"What's the matter, darling, shy?~" He cocked his head and released me, letting me quickly move to the very back of the bed. I nodded, holding the pillow in front of me. The pillow would protect me.

"But why~" Grell flipped his hair, scowling now, "Tch. You're such a deluded brat, to think of the remote possibility of what just happened to _mean_ anything. Won't two females share beds with each other sometimes? I do believe it's called a sleepover nowadays," He started randomly filing his nails. I didn't know what I was feeling, but it was a mix between three things: Anger, Humiliation, and Shock.

"DON'T YOU GET IT?!" I yelled before I thought about the consequences later on, "HOW MUCH OF AN IDIOT ARE YOU? YOU AREN'T A WOMAN! YOU'RE A MAN! WHY DO YOU THINK I'M LIKE THIS?!" I threw my death scythe at him, which he dodged as it stuck into the wall, "WHY ARE YOU JUST SUCH A FREAK?!"

It was only when I saw the glare, treachery, and pure hatred on Grell's face did I know what I had done. Reaching out my hand in hopes of consoling him, I started to take back my words.

"G-Grell I didn't mean th-"

"Of course you didn't, darling~"

Grell wasn't smiling as he said this. He tugged on his gloves and continued talking, "I know you didn't mean that, my dear, sweet Coyote, hasn't your mother ever taught you difference between genders? Apparently not, so I'll just take my leave, Love," He slowly walked, not sauntering, out of the door.

I had no words, none at all.

OOOOOooooOOOOO

**Grell P.O.V.**

Honestly…I saw it coming. I saw it all coming for me. Ha! How could I not? Coyote dear was always going to be a spoilt child.

I walked slowly down the halls. Was there something I was missing…because I felt like it. Even though I tried to deny it, the fading, bloody red image of Madame Red's body kept coming to mind, falling down and away from me. She deserved it for betraying me.

Was Coyote going to be the same way? Her life ending with me thrusting my chainsaw through her….again? Didn't anyone tell her not to say things like that! Of course I was a woman!

I felt my legs giving out from under me. I leaned against the wall, imagining our last encounter. I clenched my teeth. My grin, the Cheshire grin as Coyote dear always called it. The slow upturn of my eyebrows, showing fake pity for any lost soul I happened to take. The long red hair I grew, a bloody waterfall. Finally, my smile once more, and my broken gaze. What broke me?

This is what I saw, gazing back at my foggy reflection in the marble floors. Coyote didn't know who she was dealing with. I don't believe her words anymore.

_I'm not broken this time,_ I thought to myself, _I'M NOT BROKEN!_

I thrust the door open to my Red Room, shutting it and leaning against the wall, clutching at my head. Nobody can break me. Nobody, not even the ones who refused my love for over a century, not the ones who do it now. Not the ones who have tried to kill me in the past, or the souls that almost gave me hope. Not Madame Red, with her beautiful blood and treacherous soul, and not Sebastian, with his demonic gaze constantly saying how much of a miserable annoyance I was.

And certainly not Coyote, who I made the mistake of letting be dear to me.

** Coyote P.O.V.**

What had I just said? I sat on the bed, running a hand through my hair, laughing slightly at how unreal everything was. Oh….how much of an idiot I was. A stupid ignorant messed up fucking IDIOT!

"NO!" I screamed, punching the bed. It wasn't good enough. I got up and punched the wall, crumpling when I felt the pain in my hand. But I still got up and punched the wall again and again and again, "NO! NO! NO! I WON'T DO THIS AGAIN!"

I finally gave up and sank to the floor, letting those salty things we call tears fall down my cheeks. What had I just done to Grell? I've done it again….I've done it again. I've done this damn thing again!

My breath traveled out hitched, trying to keep the sobs inside. Why did I fuck everything up again? Two people were already the victims of what I did! When would I learn my damn lesson?!

I sighed, finally giving in and crying. Those two people….my two friends…because of what I said. Her brown eyes and his green, their sad smiles as they fell off the building.

And I did it again. To Grell. To Grell I did this.

"Grell….come back…" I held my face in my hands, "Yes, you're a freak. A red, beautiful, gorgeous, confident freak. But everything's okay now, Grell, everything's…fine…please…" I weakly pounded at the wall, falling to the floor.

How tiring, how irreplaceable you are, Grell.

OOOOOOoooooOOOOOO

**Grell P.O.V.**

Coyote wasn't the most silent person I ever met. She pounded at wall endlessly, tirelessly, screaming no, no, no, all over and over again.

_Tch,_ I thought, leaning back on my bed, _Let that brat cry. Let her know that she's absolutely worthless to me now._

I faced Bassie, the beauty who's always had my heart, my red, bloody, gorgeous pumping heart. Coyote couldn't possibly know that, how could she know what my heart looks like when she never reached it in the first place? A beautiful lady like me should learn to keep her guard up more…

"Grell…" I heard her mutter from the other side of the wall, "Come back…" Didn't she know it was pointless? It was almost amusing the way she tried to talk to herself.

But that was before I heard the darlings' next words.

"Yes, you're a freak," Tch, "A red, beautiful, gorgeous , confident freak. But everything's okay now, Grell, everything's fine…please…" She hit the wall a last time before I heard a muted thump. She had fallen.

"Y-You're lying, darling~" I said, clutching Bassie tightly, "I know you are…I know it...try and break me, will you?" I laughed, tossing Bassie up in the air, "You won't,"

Coyote was still silent. _The brat's given up, hasn't she…_I thought to myself, scoffing, _Well then, good for her._

OOOOOOoooooOOOOOO

The next morning was suspiciously pleasant. I had a soul to reap, a man's at that, and Bassie was looking particularly red today…or maybe it was just the lighting. Oh~ How I wish that one day he would truly come into this room, illuminated by only the candlelight, his dark gaze sweeping over every inch of my body…

I smiled as I fixed the final piece of my outfit for the day. Hold yourself back a little, darling~

Walking out of the room a sudden thought came to my mind. What was Coyote doing? Did she pass out?

"Damn it, brat," I said as curiosity got the better of me, forcing my hand to open her door. It wasn't locked, not that it usually was. I bit my lip as I realized that I was _worrying_ for her, _Why is the light still on? Why don't I hear anything? Why is she not even in bed? _

I looked around the room for the darling, not seeing her anywhere, "Coyote~" I said, flipping my red locks, "Where are yo- OH MY-" I gaped at her, curled up on the ground, fists bloody and tear stains on her cheeks and puffy eyes. She was sleeping deeply, but her breath was hitching and she had started to toss and turn.

"Please…Amanda…" She said, reaching out to an invisible friend, "Don't…jump…" She even started to cry more, still sleeping, "Johnny…no…NO!" Now she was kicking in all directions, knocking vases off the nightstand. I had to resist holding my hands to my ears. I forgot she could create such a racket!

"Coyote!" I yelled, grabbing her shoulders, "Wake up!" But she wouldn't. She kept thrashing and screaming, not giving up. I finally had to resort to something serious.

I pulled back my hand and let it fly and smack, leaving her cheek even redder than it already was.

She was silent for a moment, before opening her eyes. I glared at her for a moment, until she started tearing up even more.

"I-I'm sorry, Grell," She said, hands at her face, "I know you don't like women who cry…" She sniffled, "B-But I j-just can't help it,"

I sighed, "Good thing you're not a woman, Coyote darling," I brushed her hair out of her eyes, "You're simply a girl,"

She looked up at me with so much amazement that it truly lifted my ego a little bit, "You aren't mad at me?"

I scoffed. That was truly the stupidest question I ever heard, "Of course I'm mad at you! You went out and called me, a beautiful woman, a freak! How could you do that?"

Coyote smiled through her tears and puffy cheeks, "I'm fucking awful, I know,"

"And so is your language!"

She laughed, "I know, insult me all you want, Grell,"

There was a new look in her eyes now, relief. She stared at me for a moment before trying to get up.

"Um…Grell?" She asked, looking at our position. What was her problem now?

Oh.

Indeed I was sitting on her, trapping her shoulders with my hands and leaning over her.

But I didn't get up.

"What is it, darling~?" I asked, smiling, "Are you too afraid to be this close to a man?"

Coyote looked surprised and blushed, "I-I would be, but you're a woman, right?"

I was surprised, but I wouldn't show it, "True~"

I slowly inched up off her, letting her sit up. When I stood, so did she, but started to topple over and fall. I wouldn't have caught her but she fell on my chest, so I had no choice. That's the real reason.

Why does this feel like denial?

Coyote was panting, and I could feel her heat through my clothing. Not normal body heat, but burning heat, burning heat that shouldn't even be from an immortal Reaper.

"Coyote…" I said softly, my red hair creating a shield around us, "You have a fever,"

"Th-Thanks for that, Captain Obvious," She said, clenching her eyes shut. I held her away from me at arm's length quickly, shoving her onto the bed. My hands moved quicker than I wanted them to, but then again, I am a deadly efficient reaper.

"G-Grell, what are you doing?" She asked weakly as I pulled the covers over her. I sighed, sitting on the edge of the bed and looking at the brat seriously.

"Reapers are immortal. We hardly ever get sick. Your immune system will hardly be able to take a simple fever if you happen to catch one, so you must get rid of it quick, darling,"

"B-But doesn't the fact that your immortal mean you _never_ get sick?"

"It means we live forever, darling, unless we happen to get murdered or die from illness. We're immortal, not gods,"

She seemed to understand, but was still sweating. I mentally cursed. Even though we had technically made up, I didn't want to have to do this. But the dear was weak as a pin and helpless. God I hated helpless people.

But…she could owe me even more now~

I started to quickly lift up her shirt, despite her weak struggling.

"G-Grell!" She said, upset, "What are you doing? Stop!" She tried to push me back with her arms, but I pinned them over her head and continued lifting her top up. She writhed and wiggled, but to no avail.

"Why are you doing thi-"

"Don't get any ideas, you little brat, you're too feverish. If I don't change you into something cooler you'll get even sicker~"

She stopped squirming, but I could tell her cheeks weren't just red from the fever, "P-Please close your eyes!" She said loudly. I sighed.

"If I did that then I wouldn't be able to see what I'm doing. It's not like I haven't seen this before," I pulled the top over her head, revealing her in a modest sports binding. That wasn't anything to be embarrassed about.

She looked quizzically at me, "But…you love men…when did you ever see an…_exposed_…woman?" I could tell the poor dear was embarrassed just talking about it, so I decided to tease her a little bit.

"Once, there was a woman, Coyote dear, named Madame Red," Coyote started to try to pull the covers over her exposed body, and I, finding this amusing, kept her hands pinned above her head, "She and I had a very…passionate relationship~ Oh, I loved her so, but one day she betrayed me by refusing to paint that brat of a nephew in deep, beautiful red," I never knew teasing Coyote was this much fun, especially when she was so defenseless, so I leaned over her, trapping not only her arms but the rest of her body with mine as I put both my legs on the outskirts of her body.

She wasn't shaking, but she did look scared alright. Not the pretty, fearful kind I love to see on anybody's face, but the suspicious, yet trusting kind, the kind where you want to trust your friend but don't know what to do. That was always the most interesting one.

I hovered over her, her arms beneath my hands and my hair curtaining us with a shower of red. Coyote didn't look anywhere but me, and for some reason I felt oddly satisfied.

I didn't just like men. That was proven by my love for Madame Red. It was simply that men were more charming, is all. I wasn't disgusted by what I was doing now; simple teasing is all it was. Coyote needed to grow up and learn that a little touching was not a bad thing.

"Well, Coyote darling~" I leaned down and blew in her ear, "Are you still embarrassed by what I'm seeing?"

She froze, looking at me with a strange emotion, "Grell," She said, "Please stop, this isn't like you at all,"

I laughed, throwing my head back and letting the red cackling bubble out from me, "Darling, nothing is like me! Part of being a lady is to not be predictable!"

Coyote still looked straight at me, and started struggling again, "Grell, look at our position," She said, "You're on top of me, while I'm topless, and frankly, I don't like playing the damsel in distre-" She had to cut off for a violent fit of coughing. I frowned and leaned in closer to her after she stopped, making sure she saw my eyes.

"Coyote," I said, "You are a damsel in distress now. Don't try to be brave and cute with me," I thought of something truly evil, "Or I might just be tempted,"

I leaned in as close as I could and bit her ear, making her gasp and fidget even more. But I didn't stop there. I switched and bit the other ear, trying not to laugh when I heard her whimper.

"Learn your place at this moment, darling," I said, finally easing off her, "Or you will get hurt very badly,"

When I was completely off the bed, Coyote turned and glared at me.

"You're awful," She said. I laughed, reaching into her nightstand and pulling out a loose shirt, climbing back over and slipping it on her.

"Don't flatter me, darling,"

A soon as I slipped the shirt on her, however, she somehow conjured up the strength to dart from the bed and into her closet, shutting the door. I heard a little 'click' as she locked it…from the inside…

"Coyote darling," I sighed, "Come out of there,"

"Not until you promise not to do that again!"

"Fine, I promise,"

The door opened slowly, revealing her glaring at me.

"You're lucky I'm sick or I would have kicked your ass right then and there,"

"Just get back in bed,"

OOOOOOoooooOOOOOO

**Coyote P.O.V.**

After Grell left the room, I pulled the covers over my head. I know he was teasing me but still! I blushed crimson every time I remembered it.

That damn reaper.

**Author's Note :D Okay, so I admit this chapter was COMPLETLEY FANSERVICE. Yes, it will still remain in the real plot but I was in the mood to write something like this AND IT'S FUDGING LONG. But, anyways, Review, or no moooooooooooore updates!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight:

Adrianne

"THIS IS HARRASMENT!"

"Of course it is~"

"LET GO OF ME!"

"Don't be silly, darling~"

I growled out of frustration. Grell stood there in front of me, smirking and taunting and teasing me with his power. It was all I could do not to bow down to him, but I still had my pride to keep.

But man this was hard.

You want to know why, do you?

Even though I may not be alive to tell this tale later on, Grell is evil. Pure, loathing, evil. Nothing but malice can come from him. Nothing but horrible, wretched, twisted malice.

Grell walked over to the chair I was tied down to. He smiled his shark smile, leaning over and looking at me with his bright green eyes. Slowly he lifted up his hands, revealing a red top with pretty little flowers sewn on the bottom. This guy was the very definition of sin.

"Now dear," He said, standing up again, "You have to look pretty for your first day of training, don't you?" He spun around with the top -_good God that's a dress!_- and held it up to his figure, wiggling and squealing. I struggled against the rope holding me to the chair.

"I look fine as it is, now let me go! I'm gonna be late!"

"You still have three hours, darling, don't fret,"

"That's not what I'm fretting about!"

"Yes, yes~" He put the red dress down on the bed –we were in his room by the way- and went through his closet at light speed, throwing out shoes, necklaces, and everything else that a 'lady' would need. I had given up struggling by now. It kinda unnerved me how much he knew about tying people to chairs…

Grell spun around, an awed look on his face as he brought out the last touch to the outfit-red earrings. I gulped. I hadn't worn earrings in over three years. Grell straightened and arranged the outfit on the bed, and looked at me the way a lion might look to tease its prey before it's devoured.

"With this, darling," He walked over to the chair, untying the ropes quickly, "You will look absolutely marvelous on your first day at the Reaper Academy,"

"But, Grell," I said, standing up as soon as he unbound me, "What's the point? It's not like I'm going to try and win any guys there. Besides, it's just school, how important can my appearance be?"

I might as well have said the Bassie didn't exist.

The look on Grell's face was of pure and utter shock. I don't think I've ever seen someone who was so surprised.

"…My, my, dear Coyote~" He said, clutching a hand to his heart. A random (but I think planned) spotlight came over him as he did a dramatic pose on the ground, reaching out, "How can a lady say such a thing, nay, while the point may not be courting the other men around you, that's my job, you must present yourself, knowing the inner red beauty that can be released!" He finished, pointing somewhere over the rainbow as I silently clapped.

"Bravo, bravo,"

"Thank you~"

I sighed, taking another look at the dress. After Grell's and I's fight, I didn't want to really argue with him over things like this. But, then again, this was going against my pri-

"You know, dear," Grell said with a nostalgic smile on his lips, "This was the very same dress I wore when I played Ophelia in Hamlet,"

Crap. He played the sentimental card.

That's low.

"You were really an actress?" I said despite myself. Grell looked at me, slightly glaring with a pout on his lips.

"Of course I was! You can't have this aura if you don't practice, darling~"

"Well I know that…"

Grell looked from the clothing, to me, to the clothing, and back to me again. I didn't want to give in to the enemy, but I had no choice.

"…Fine…"

"Yes~!" He leapt up, hands clutched together and running towards me. In one amazing motion, he grabbed the dress and pushed me inside the closet, handing it to me.

"Now get changed, dear, you will look so pretty in red!"

I took one look at the outfit and tried to hold back a gag. I didn't like dresses. I was fine with skirts, fine with cute tops, but dresses spelled disaster for me.

…Don't ask.

"Here goes nothing," I said to myself, and tugged off my top and pants before letting the dress fall over me. I had to hold back a laugh. At least the dress wasn't too short. But I had a feeling that I would be having trouble walking until I grew about two feet.

"Dear, are you ready?" Grell called from outside. It was too hard to hold in my giggles, so I came out of the closet, nearly falling to the floor in laughter. Grell looked to see what was so funny, and burst into snickers himself.

"D-Darling…" He said, trying to keep his composure, "Th-That seems to be a bit long on you, yes?" He walked over to me, standing me up straight while he tugged on the edges, humming, "Well, I do suppose I could hem it, stay still dear, okay?"

He got up, pulling a sewing needle out of his vanity and walking over to me with a look of concentration. He kneeled down and picked up the bottom of the dress, folding it under so that it reached my knees. He gracefully sewed all around, until the dress was now a knee-length pretty red outfit. Even I had to admit it.

"Grell…you're amazing," I said, looking at his work. He just laughed and flipped his hair.

"Oh, when you've been chasing after Bassie for as long as I have, you must know every detail of looking beautiful darling!" He spun around the room, picking up his Bassie doll and tossing it up and down. I giggled, spinning a little bit too.

"I'm serious, Grell, this is beautiful," I ran my hands over the soft fabric, marveling at how non-uncomfortable it was. Every dress I ever had to wear was the awful Sunday Best outfits that my mother would force on me as I sat in that hot, sweltering church. This was cool and light.

Grell looked at me, surprised, before walking over and sitting me on the chair again, "We aren't done yet, Coyote~" He pulled out a brush and hair bands, "This is going to be the hardest part," I swear he had a dark gleam in his eyes.

I shivered, bringing my hands up to my floor-length braid, "Please don't take this braid out, Grell, please?" I took it out every night and washed it, but I hadn't gone a full day without wearing it since I was six. Grell sighed and took my hands down forcefully.

"Very well. But it will clash terribly with the outfit. Why are you so attached to that thing anyways?" I could hear the disgust in his voice.

"Well, it's because I think it's the best way to remember people. Knowing that I always have them with me is very comforting, especially when I'm sad," I put the braid over my shoulder and began to stroke it, "Only the people who are dear to me deserve to be in this braid,"

I heard Grell mutter something, but didn't catch it before he took the braid from me and began coiling it behind my head into a bun and pinning it there. He then walked in front of me with an evilly kind smile. You know, the kind where they want you to think it's for the best but you know that they're plotting your demise even as you speak?

Yeah, that kind.

"Now, Coyote, don't start to fidget too much when I pull these out," He reached into a box and started to pull out two small objects, "But they are needed, darling, trust me~"

To my horror, he pulled out…

Makeup.

"No," I said, "Aw hell no,"

Grell inched closer to me, baring his shark teeth in a horrifying grin. I leaned back as far as I could, grimacing.

"Grell, I was okay with the dress and okay with the hair, but makeup is crossing the line!" I tried to push away the lipstick. Grell pouted, sitting back.

"But why~? It only makes you look prettier!"

"I like to rub my eyes and lick my lips, thank you very much,"

"…Fine~"

I was surprised he gave up this easily, but didn't think too much of it. It was still pretty early after all.

Grell grabbed my shoulders and stood me up, walking over to the bed and tossing me the red shoes. I bit my cheek to keep from laughing again, but a small giggled escaped my mouth.

"What's so funny, brat?"

"N-Nothing, I just don't think that we're the same size, is all…" I held up the red heels. Grell scoffed, looking hurt.

"I can't believe you! Are you saying that I have big feet~? Just try them on!" He was glaring at me now, and I quickly slipped on the shoes to avoid his wrath.

Crap.

We were exactly the same size.

Grell looked at my feet and burst into giggles, covering his mouth with his red coat. I didn't know whether to blush crimson or to laugh with him.

I chose neither.

"Well," Grell said as soon as he was done, "That's all I can do for you, darling~ But remember, the boys always go for a wink and a giggle!" He demonstrated this legendary technique. I nodded like a student would.

"If I was going to flirt with a boy, that is what I would do,"

"Good enough,"

Grell leaned over and before I knew it, gave me a tight hug. I hugged him back, enjoying the warmth that he brought.

"You look so pretty in red, my dear," He said softly. I giggled, hugging him tighter.

"Not nearly as good as you,"

OOOOOOoooooOOOOOO

You remember that first day of school, where you didn't know anybody, and you thought that the crowd would just swallow you up whole? How you wanted to cling to somebody because you didn't want to be left alone?

Yeah, multiply that times infinity.

The Reaper Society was larger than I could have ever imagined. Okay, for one, I didn't even know they had a school until Grell suddenly brought it up on me over lunch. Let's just say he learned never to surprise me with food in my mouth.

It wasn't like I had to carry a backpack with me or anything, but the weight of anxiety on my shoulders was enough to make up for it. I wasn't shaking, but I couldn't stop nervously glancing through the door where all the other newbie reapers already were.

That's right, I was too scared to even enter the room.

Grell was behind me, and tapped his foot impatiently while I hid. He scoffed, and put his hand on my back to push me inside, where everybody looked at me, and all I could do was blush deeper than my red dress.

**Grell P.O.V.**

I am truly a master of fashion and beauty, considering how Coyote darling looked so adorable in my Ophelia dress! She was dear to me again, but for some reason I felt like she was a possession, as if anybody else who tried to possess her was doing me a great insult.

_It's almost like she's a little animal…_I thought to myself, _Coyote darling is like a pet, and no owner likes to see their pet getting along better with a guest than they do with them…_

But gracious the child was slow! The poor dear just hovered over the doorway, nervously peeking in and scanning the room. I know that the Reaper Society might be a little unnerving to a human, but honestly! She was acting too damn weak!

I scoffed, pushing her back and making her almost trip into the classroom. My beautiful red dress fluttered around her and she stood up and looked around before turning and glaring at me.

_"You retritchore,"_ She mouthed. I glared right back. What an unseemly word~!

The entire room was silent. Even though there weren't very many newbie's this year, I still expected at least a little noise. Newbie reapers are like toddlers, if they're silent, you know something went wrong.

And yes, yes it did. Slightly.

All the male reapers were staring at Coyote as she seemed to get her bearings and her shyness visually melted away from her. I smirked. I knew the darling could do it, because this lady is an amazing judge of character!

However, those reapers were staring at her a little too long for my liking. Coyote walked to the front of the class and smiled a big, toothy grin (how unseemly for a lady) and laughed.

"Hey everyone!" She greeted, "Sorry, I'm a bit late. It's cause I'm queen of the squirrels, you know, and, well, a queen is never late, simply early. So, yeah. Uh, you probably know who I am since some of you just _love_ to talk about me when I'm not around, isn't that right?" She pointed to the back row where I saw the blushing face of one of the two men that cornered her when she first got her.

I was almost jealous. This brat was getting more attention than I did when I first got here! And it was all positive too!

"Anyways," She said frankly, "Don't mess with me, or I'll whoop your ass with my spork of death. That's right. I have a spork," She held up her golden 'shame to all eating utensils' as she called it.

With that lovely note, she went and stood with the rest of the young men. I couldn't help but notice that she was the only female there. I wasn't the only one who did.

Two young reapers were blushing and nudging each other, pointing at her, "Hey," one of them said, "It's a girl, we barely ever get girls here, think we should ask her out?" His friend nodded. I glared at them, putting a hand on their shoulder and whispering so Coyote darling wouldn't hear me.

"Don't even think about laying a hand on my apprentice," I said, smiling, "Or I shall have to paint both of you redder than the dress that Coyote darling's wearing, am I clear?"

They looked at me with beautiful fear in their faces. I laughed inside, how I treasured that look! Especially on young men…

"Me, however~" I flipped my hair to activate my powers of seduction, "Well, you might be a little young for your _senior's_ actions, but I think that it might be an interesting change~" I winked at them.

They slowly turned around. I pouted. Why were the young ones always the hardest to grasp?

**Coyote P.O.V.**

My nervousness suddenly faded away when I started talking. It wouldn't be so bad here, besides I had Grell as a mentor!

…That wasn't as reassuring as I hoped.

Will entered the room, and immediately all the reapers stood straight and still…except for Grell, who was preoccupied with filing his nails. Will marched through the room, nosepickers high and pointed upwards, except for the occasional time when he would push up his glasses.

"New Reapers," He said, in a tone that indicated that I should probably stand straight too, "You are here to become official Death Gods, or Grim Reapers, as some may call it. Only if you pass the final exam with a B average or higher can you be considered an exemplary reaper. I doubt any of you will make it that far, some less than others,"

…Why do I get the feeling he was looking at me?

"I will start by taking you on a tour throughout the Reaper Society, and your lessons will begin shortly after. I expect all of you to be serious," Another glance, "Professional," And another, "And hardworking," Good, I was spare- oh no I wasn't, "Do not fail me, at least not miserably,"

And with that jolly note, I went on my first official tour of the Reaper Society.

OOOOOOoooooOOOOOO

"And finally, this is the glasses department, where you will be assigned a pair of glasses that you must wear throughout every mission and assignment. This is absolutely necessary, understand?" Will said to the other newbie's, who already had their glasses on. Grell once told me that they needed them because of their poor eyesight. But mine was fine. I didn't need glasses at all.

"Um…Will?" I asked, confused, "Why do I not need glasses? I can see all of you just fine, 20/20,"

Will didn't appear fazed by this, and turned to me, "That is because you were only just made a reaper, your eyesight will gradually grow weaker over time,"

I gulped. I didn't like the sound of that.

"R-Right…"

Will walked in front of all of us, followed by Grell, who was rubbing up against him like a cat. I tried not to giggle at the sight.

"We are going to try a different method of training you lot. You will each be assigned a relatively easy soul," And the glances come back, "To reap. When you come back, a report of your progress will be submitted, and you will be judged from there, understood?"

"Yes sir!"

"Uh…yeah!"

Will sighed, shifting his glasses and turning to me, "Miss Taylor, be very grateful that we are giving you a second chance. This does not happen very often,"

Grell winked at me before he started following William again, cooing over how 'stoic' he looked. I smiled. Grell was so funny.

"Hey," One of the new boys said to me, "You're that Coyote girl, right?" He smiled in a friendly manner. I grinned back.

"Yep! Who are you?"

"I'm Gregory, Gregory Meir," He held out his hand. Me, thinking it was a normal, human handshake, grabbed it.

"Nice to meet yo- _whaat_ are you doing?"

He had grabbed my hand and bent down to kiss it, and when he looked up the friendly spark in his eyes seemed suddenly…I don't know what it was…

"This is how a gentleman greets a lady, correct? Nice to meet you, Miss Taylor," He took my fingers and kissed my knuckles again before standing up. I was officially weirded out now. People don't do that anymore!

"D'Uhhhh…" I am a very intelligent being.

"Coyote darling~" Grell called from behind me. I whipped around, grateful to not have to be near the hand-kissing Gregory Meir anymore.

"Oh! Hey Grell!" I said, a little too peppy. Grell stopped in front of me and put out a finger to scold me.

"Why are you so hard to find in this place? I swear, darling, if it wasn't for that beautiful red dress you have on I wouldn't have been able to find you!"

I was confused, "Why did you come looking for me?"

"I am your mentor after all~"

"Um…excuse me," I heard Gregory state from behind, "If I may be so rude, but I do believe the lady and I were having a conversation,"

Grell looked at me and back up again, before blushing and putting his hands to his cheeks, "Oh, aren't you a fast worker! We haven't even talked before~"

"Not you, Mr. Sutcliff, Miss Taylor over there is the one I was talking to," He smiled at me, before bowing, "I would be honored to talk with you more-may I call you Coyote?"

"Uh, su-"

"No, you may not,"

"Grell?"

Grell was serious now, glaring at Gregory who seemed confused and about ready to shit his pants, "Coyote darling is only allowed to be called that by me, her mentor. I don't take kindly to your approaches onto my apprentice, dear. So please be a good little boy and run off now, before I paint you the color of her dress,"

Gregory ran off, but not before uttering some very foul words that I will not take kindly to repeating.

"Grell, what was that about?" I asked. Grell turned to me with a wink and a shark smile on again.

"It is my job to protect my apprentice, isn't it? Besides, he wasn't right for you anyway,"

"Wait…he was flirting with me?"

"HE KISSED YOUR HAND COYOTE, HOW MUCH MORE OF A CLUE DO YOU NEED?"

"Yeesh, I get it," I put my hands up, laughing. Grell smoothed down my hair, before turning me around and fixing the back of my dress.

"You need to be taught how to walk in a dress, darling," Grell said, finished with the tightening, "A lady can't just be pretty alone on clothing,"

"I'm not trying to be pretty,"

"Just humor me, dear,"

Will was walking to each individual reaper, handing them a sheet and talking for a little bit. I was immediately nervous, and it didn't help at all that Grell was poking my shoulder.

"Oh! Aren't you excited, Coyote?" He said, wiggling back and forth, "This is your first assignment by yourself; oh I wonder what kind of men you'll meet!"

William walked over to me at last, handing me a sheet of paper with instructions written on it.

"Your mark is Norman Gail, a man in his late thirties. He has been arrested multiple times for drug and human trafficking, robbery, etc. He is to die today, at precisely one p.m. Can you handle that?" The look he was giving me just dared me to say no.

"I-I can handle that, sir," I said, gulping. He nodded, and continued on.

I looked down at the instructions. Let's see, average male, lives in…

Oh. My. God.

This is perfect.

"What are you doing, brat?" Grell said as I jumped up and down for happiness.

I quickly showed him the paper, "Look Grell! This is where Adrianne is living now! I can see him!" I clutched the paper to my chest and spun around.

"Quickly please, look up here," William's voice called again, "Please note that the training scythes you have been given will not be modified in any given way, understood?"

Everyone nodded, but a few of the boys looked back at me and frowned.

"Hey," one said, "Why is your scythe different from ours?"

I suddenly had an urge to act like Grell. Here I was, in his dress, all red, so I went for it, "Oh please, darlings, are you actually jealous of the fact that I have a spork? So immature~" I giggled and winked at the end. It was only when I noticed Grell doubling over himself in laughter did I decide that acting like him was not the best idea.

After everyone walked away, Grell looked at me and tried to be serious, but ended up laughing again, "D-Darling," he said, "I-I don't th-think that was the most appropriate ch-choice of actions!" He kept on laughing.

I sighed. So much for that.

OOOOOOOOooooooOOOOOO

I looked at the lawn mower. Yes, I had ridden it with Ronald before, but that was with Grell and frankly three is a lot better than two. But Ronald didn't seem to think so.

"Come on, cutie," He said, winking, "It'll be fine. It's the least I can do for senior Grell anyway,"

Grell walked up to me, embracing me in a hug so tight I thought I might die again, "Oh, you will be fine without me darling, yes?" He pushed me back to look me in the eyes. I nodded.

"Just as long as I don't get killed by Ronald,"

"Very well then~ Goodbye!" Grell called as I mounted the mower. Ronald stood behind me and that was the first time I ever rode a lawnmower to Idaho.

OOOOOOoooooOOOOOO

I waved Ronald goodbye as I was dropped in my destination. _Okay,_ I thought to myself, _I have three days until this guy dies, and it's still afternoon, so I can go visit Adrianne!_

_It'll be a surprise,_ I thought again.

Adrianne had texted me his address a while before, just in case. So I knew exactly where to go, and wasted no time sprinting to his doorstep.

The house was almost like his one back home, cheery to the point of sickness. It made me wonder how he was every suicidal…

I rung the doorbell, anxious.

"Yes?" The door opened to reveal Adrianne, looking healthier and happier than when I had last seen him, "Coyote? Is that you?!" He yelled, then covered his mouth and spoke in a lower tone, "My cousins are out of the house, come inside,"

I was already happy to the point of exploding, so I did as he said.

"I can't believe it's you!" He said, giving me a hug. I blushed crimson, remembering I was still wearing Grell's dress.

"I know right?" I said, smiling, "I had an assignment here in Idaho so I thought I might as well come see you!" I giggled. Adrianne smiled a real smile, which made me grateful that I saved his life.

"I'm glad you did. I'm feeling a lot better now. Oh, and how's things working out between you and that Grell-guy?" He had a teasing look in his eyes. Boys just don't know how to talk right, do they?

"They're fine, Adrianne, " I said, holding up my hands, "We aren't romantically involved in any way, believe me,"

"Suuure,"

"Adrianne!"

He laughed and walked into the kitchen, "Can I offer you anything?"

"What are you, a butler?"

"I'm just trying to be nice,"

"Yeah, yeah, I know, sorry," I said, waving my hand and laughing. Adrianne came back with a glass of water and sat down on the couch next to me.

"So, I wanted to ask this," He pointed to the coiled braid in the back of my head, "What's with that braid of yours? I can't believe you have hair that long,"

I blushed and smiled, shaking my head, "It's not really my hair, I usually take hair from the people that are important to me, like three inches, and braid it and attach it to my own hair,"

Adrianne's eyes grew wide, and I could already see him saying, "That's gross," or "Doesn't it get annoying?

But no.

There was a reason I liked this guy.

"That's…awesome," Adrianne said, grinning, "Hold on for a moment," Before I could ask what he was doing, he ran out of the room, and I heard him shuffling around in the kitchen. He came out holding a pair of scissors.

I gaped, "Adrianne, what are you doing?"

Wordlessly, he brought up a particularly long lock of hair, and snipped it off quickly, bringing it up to look at it.

"Almost done," He sat back down next to me who was still too shocked to do anything, and began to braid it better than I could in less than two seconds. When he finished, he took a rubber band and tied the end of it and held it up to my bangs, holding out another band.

"Stay still for a moment, 'k?" He asked, leaning towards me. I froze, blushing madly and trying to keep my breathing within normal levels.

Adrianne tied the braid of his hair onto my bangs, letting it fall just by my right eye. He leaned back and I reached up to touch it. It felt like him.

"Now you can always remember me, even when you don't want to!" Adrianne laughed at his own joke. I giggled too, and hugged him.

"Woah, woah," He said, laughing, "What's this for?"

"Nobody's ever voluntarily given me a braid before, thank you," I hugged him tighter while he put his arms around me. I sighed. I loved the smell of him, I loved the feel of him, I just plain loved him.

We both pulled back, me grinning and Adrianne looking at me strangely. He was silent for a moment, before he reached up and brushed my brown bangs out of my face.

"Coyote…" He said, "You and that Grell guy…are you really a couple?"

I resisted the urge to facepalm, "Good God, Adrianne, you're slow. We aren't a couple at alllllllll. He and I are just amazing friends," I held up my fingers in a cross sign, "Like sisters,"

Adrianne slowly smiled, and ran his hand through his hair, "Oh…I see," He looked at me intently, "Coyote, don't hate me for this, but…" He still looked nervous, while I sat still and wide-eyed, expecting the worse.

"What is it?"

"I think…I'm…in…-" I was cut off by the beeping of my watch. Crap. I had five minutes to get to the destination before Norman G. died. Adrianne would have to wait.

"I'm sorry, Adrianne," I said, cutting him off, "But remember I said I had to work here as well? It's almost time for me to reap a soul. I have to go!"

"Wait!" Adrianne called, but I was already out the door.

OOOOOOoooooOOOOOO

"WHY ARE YOU FOLLOWING ME?" I called as Adrianne ran after me. He panted as he tried to keep up.

"I _was_ about to tell you something important! You aren't getting away that easy!"

I stopped. There he was. Norman Gail was right in front of me, sitting under a café balcony drinking coffee. Adrianne came to a panting stop behind me, laying a heavy hand on my shoulder.

"You…run…too…fast," He said, clutching my shoulder tightly for balance. I sighed, turning around.

"Adrianne, I don't have much time. In five minutes that man over there is going to die. He's going to die and I have to take his soul. Do you really want to see me do that?"

Adrianne's eyes grew wide, and he took a step back, slightly fearful. I didn't understand why he was doing this.

"I…I…" He said, "Coyote…aren't you going to save him?"

Three minutes and counting.

"It's the natural order of things, Adrianne," I said, rubbing my forehead, "The only thing I can do is look at his memories to see if he should live or die,"

Adrianne shook his head fiercely, "You shouldn't have to think about it! You have the opportunity to save this man's life like you did mine, so why don't you do it?!" He was yelling now. My cheeks grew hot with anger as I clenched my fists.

"My job is to simply take his soul, don't bring up your case in this!"

"Answer me! Why did you even bother saving me if you won't save him?!"

"IT'S BECAUSE I LOVE YOU DAMMIT!"

Oops.

Adrianne stood stock still for a terrifying moment, chocolate brown eyes wide with anticipation and anxiety. I panted, and looked at my watch. It was time.

I turned around just in time to see Norman get shot in the head by one of his 'partners' and crumple to the ground in a big, gray heap. Everybody fled the area, except for me, who maneuvered through the crowd easily with my rail thin body.

"Okay…" I said, taking out my spork, "Here goes nothing, sorry!" Clenching my eyes, I drove it into his chest.

"Woah…" I was amazed at the roll of film-like substance that came out. It twisted and turned until it became straight again, rolling past me like a projection.

I saw Norman Gail as a sharp-eyed young boy, bullying other kids, stealing money, etc. He grew up into a relatively handsome teenager, where he met a sweet, innocent young girl. They fell in love, and he completely changed. He became your all around good guy. Then, disaster struck.

She was killed in a car accident, which left him broken and dull. He began to turn to drugs, and found that he was talented in the dealing business, so he worked on the black market up until this point in time.

"Not too much of a sob story, I guess," I said to myself, trying to keep the tears back. If I was going to be a Grim Reaper, I couldn't cry.

Grell said that I had to gather all of the cinematic records and cut them at once, but I had no idea how I was supposed to do that with a spork. I mean, dude, it's a _spork_.

"Well…" I said, holding my weapon out, "I'll try,"

I waited until they were all relatively close to one another, and jumped up high with a sudden stroke of genius.

I dashed to the left.

I dashed to the right.

I dashed forward.

I spun around.

"SPAGHETTI NOODLE TWIST!" I shouted, leaping up in the air and taking pleasure in the fact that his memories were now all bundled up like pasta on a fork. Having silverware as your scythe was not always a bad thing.

"Aaannd, cut!" I yelled, taking the heels that I was still wearing and using the sharp end to slice through them all. They disappeared in a beautiful blue light, glowing ever so slightly.

"That was kinda fun," I said to myself, wiping the sweat off my forehead. If only Adrianne knew- crap! I forgot about Adrianne!

Said boy was up against a wall, silently staring at me with a strange mixture of fear and reasoning in his eyes. Little by little, he walked towards me, hand outstretched. I smiled, putting the spork back in my bag.

"Coyote…about what you said earlier…" He looked confused, "Is it true?"

I blushed, looking down. Might as well tell him.

"Yeah," I said quietly, "It is,"

"I see…" He sorta chuckled, running a hand through his white hair, "So I was way off in the whole Grell-you thing, huh?"

I laughed, "I tried to tell you,"

"Coyote…I'm sorry," Adrianne said, blushing, "I just…I don't think of you that way-"

"I know,"

"You do?"

"You think of me as your kid sister, right?"

Adrianne looked amazed, "How do you know?"

I sighed yet smiled. This always happened, "This is how it's always been. I look like a kid, act like one, so might as well be one, right? I'm always the 'little sis',"

"I-I'm so sorry-"

"It's fine, Adrianne," I put my hand up, "I have to go now. Grell's probably wondering where I am, see ya!"

OOOOOOoooooOOOOOO

"You okay, kid?" Ronald asked as I got off his lawnmower. I nodded, sadly smiling.

"Yeah, just fine,"

"Okay…"

I walked through the doors, only to be knocked to the ground by an overbearing, flamboyant, how-in-the-hell-did-I-miss-this-guy Grell. He was squealing and nuzzling my cheek while I just laid there with a neutral expression on my face.

"Grell, what are you doing?"

"I missed you, Coyote darling~"

"Are you sick?"

"I'm offended~ Is it so rare for me to miss my cute little apprentice?"

"Well…yeah,"

"Hmph~" Grell ignored me and continued nuzzling my cheek until he was yanked off by none other than William.

"Good work, Miss Taylor," Will said, "You are the first to arrive back here after finishing your assignment. 'A' for this lesson,"

He walked off without another word. Grell looked after him and squealed/cooed/I-don't-know-what-the-hell-that-noise-was. Turning to me, he started to point a knowing finger.

"You know, darling~" He started, "I was the top in my class when I graduated, AAA's!" He blushed, "That was how I met dear sweet William!"

I laughed. It was nice to be back with Grell again. He turned to me, a crafty look in his eyes.

"Sooo, how was it? Did you meet with that Adrianne lad, eh?" He poked me. I smiled a little too quick and said,

"Oh! Yeah! He was doing great!"

Grell stopped and raised an eyebrow, "I see…" He said.

OOOOOOoooooOOOOOO

"Ha!" Grell laughed, tears coming out of his green eyes, "That's really how you took care of the cinematic records?" He clutched his stomach and laughed his oh-so-ladylike cackle.

I blushed, glaring at the table. I didn't want to be reminded of that.

"Yeah, yeah,"

"SPAGHETTI! HA!" He giggled and adjusted his glasses. I looked away, my face hot. So what if I didn't have some kind of cool method for the memories? All I had was a spork!

Grell got up from the library table and walked over to me, placing his hand on my shoulder. I looked up at him, who was now upside down.

"Coyote darling," He said, shark teeth revealed in a smile, "I'm terribly sorry, but I must leave you. You aren't the only one with a soul to reap, you know," He winked, and just like that, was off. I giggled and sighed, watching his beautiful red hair as it disappeared.

"Hello," A new voice said. I turned to see another young man, maybe about twenty, sit down in front of me. He was smiling. I grinned back.

"Hi," I said, "What's your name?"

"Miller," He said, "Miller Red,"

I thought about it for a while, then burst out laughing. He had a worried look on his face as I continued to cackle.

"D-Did I say something?" He asked. I shook my head.

"It sounds like the name of a beer!"

"O-oh…" He said, smiling at last. He seemed like a reasonably nice guy. Blonde hair, tied back in a ponytail, hazel eyes and a nice smile. He was handsome, but not really in the way that I would go for.

"Well then, Miller," I said, leaning across the table, "You new here?"

He nodded, "Yes, in fact I'm working as a teacher here, I supposed I'm your teacher, actually,"

I smiled, "Yeah, guess so. I'm Coyote by the way," I stuck out my hand, which he shook.

"Oh," He said, "I've heard of you. You're pretty famous around here,"

I sweatdropped, "Don't remind me,"

Just at that moment, Grell burst back in the room, running towards me.

"Coyote darling~! He yelled, "I almost forgot! You need to help me with something, dear, it appears that I found yet another handsome devil, and I would appreciate you telling him about some of my…services~" He winked. I knit my eyebrows. What?

"What do you mean by services?" I asked, looking up at him. Grell appeared surprised, blushed, and cooed, starting to nuzzle my cheek.

"Ooooh~! My apprentice is so innocent! Nevermind, darling," He leaned back up and tapped my nose. This little moment was broken when I heard a gasp by none other than Miller.

"Oh…my…" He said, looking at Grell, then smiling sheepishly, "Please, d-do forgive me…but you…my…." He nervously giggled. Grell frowned in confusion, standing up straighter and keeping his hand on my shoulder.

"What is it?" He asked. Miller blushed.

"You…do forgive my imputence…but you are possibly the most beautiful woman I have ever seen…"

…

…

Oh no.

Grell's eyes slowly grew wide, his jaw hung open, and he gasped.

"Beautiful…woman?" He asked. Miller nodded.

"I would say so,"

Grell looked at me, and then back at him, "Th-Thank you…" He said, dazed. Miller looked at his watch.

"Oh dear, I'm late. I will see you tomorrow in class, Miss Coyote!" He called, waving goodbye. When he was out of the room, Grell turned to me.

"I think…" He said, flipping his hair, "That I'm in love, darling~" He blushed and wiggled. I smiled, though something was tugging at my heart.

"I'm happy for you, Grell,"

Oh, I get the feeling that I won't be in the future.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE! Okay, I could have continued this much more BUT THIS WAS TOOOO LONG! Okay, review, or no update, you know the drill. Also, ideas on what Adrianne should do about Coyote loving him? Thank you!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Vampires Really Do Suck

"Will~!"

"Please refrain from your complaining at me, Grell, I have enough of a headache as it is,"

"But Will! She's got my chainsaw!"

"What I would so very much like to know is how you have that back after it's been taken away over three times now,"

"Th-That's not important!" Grell pointed at me while still looking at William, "She's got my precious death scythe!"

"That is not my problem. Good day to you, Mister Sutcliff, Miss Taylor,"

Will exited the room, leaving Grell to slowly turn around, and glare at me. I swear on my spork, there were stars of battle in his eyes. I gulped. Oh dear God…

"You…" He said, walking towards me, "Give. It. Back."

I stuck my head up indignantly, "Not until you give me back my braid,"

That's right.

He did the almighty impossible.

Grell stole my braid.

Nobody does that.

"Tch, that's what this is about? My gorgeous death scythe over your rainbow-trout of a hairpiece?"

"Well…yeah,"

Grell smirked, leaning his hip to one side and tossing the colorful bundle up and down in his hands, "But I don't mind this look on you, dear. Short hair suits you,"

I blushed, glaring at him, "I don't like it. I feel…exposed. Give me back my braid, or you don't get your chainsaw,"

"You honestly think you're stronger than me, darling?"

"No, but I know I'm faster,"

"Wha-HEY! GET BACK HERE!"

OOOOOOoooooOOOOOO

"…Why'd you have to catch me, stupid?"

"One, don't call a lady stupid, secondly, it's because you are not faster than me at all," Grell said as he bopped my on the head with his blade. I clutched my head as I looked up at him.

"That hurt, retritchore!"

"OH DO STOP WITH THAT SILLY WORD!"

Grell flew at me with his chainsaw which I easily dodged and retaliated back by thrusting at him with my death scythe.

Which, if you happened to forget…

Was a spork.

Grell easily swept away my weapon and threw his at me again, which I barely dodged and did a flip back to avoid. Grell chuckled and sped again, his red hair haloing him as the reaper thrust his chainsaw down. I had no choice but to fall, twisting my body soon enough that I only was cut a small amount.

Grell chuckled sadistically as he leaned over his weapon, dipping his finger in my small amount of blood and licking it. I groaned. Just, a little normal…please?

"I'm still not giving you your braid back darling. Not until you apologize," He picked up his chainsaw with the ease of lifting a kitten (albeit a bloody kitten) and started to walk away. I cursed and looked at my side, which had already stopped bleeding.

"Oh my!" I heard a voice from behind me, "This is what you and your mentor do in your spare time?"

Miller was that person, running up to me with important looking papers in his arms. Grell froze in his dramatic exit, turning around to stare at him.

"Are you okay?" Miller asked me, worried, "I saw you get scratched, what an awful red wound,"

Wait for it…

Wait for it…

"MILLLER~" Grell called, leaping towards the unfortunate blond with outstretched arms. Miller yelled and shielded himself while Grell successfully flew right over his head.

"Ow~" Was heard from the red drag queen.

"Sorry bout that," I said, walking over to him, "He gets like that,"

While Miller's cheeks were red from seeing Grell, his eyes widened. With one, shaky finger, she slowly pointed to Grell, whispering with either admiration or horror,

"That's a _man_?"

I grimaced. Oops.

"Uh…yeah…sorry…"

"Oh no, don't be…" Miller said, smiling and rubbing the back of his head, "Quite relieved, I am,"

I let that sink in for a moment.

Relieved.

Relieved…

RELIEVED.

"Wait…you're gay too?"

He nodded. I heard a slightly muted "OH YES~" from the background.

Rubbing my head, I sighed, "You finally did it, Grell,"

As if on cue (screw that, we all know he plans these things) Grell popped up, running to Miller and nuzzling into his shoulder where I know, for certain, that strange little hearts were coming out. Miller's face was completely red by now as Grell cooed away. I giggled.

"I'll give you some alone time…"

I was about to walk out when Will came in again, his no-nonsense poker face on as he shifted his glasses with his nosepickers. Grell did say they were something else, though…what was it…

"Not so fast," He said boredly, "You have another assignment, Miss Taylor," He walked closer to me so he wouldn't have to boom his voice across the room, "As you are the top student in your class, only obtaining one B in practical fighting-"

"I didn't trip, he threw a frickin' rock at me,"

"You are assigned to the more difficult missions. Your soul this time happens to be the soul of a certain politician, who would be dying of alcohol poisoning today. Simply determine if he should live or die, and report back, understand?"

I nodded, but was still skeptical, "Will," I called, making him stop, "What's do difficult about this mission? It doesn't seem too hard,"

Will sighed, his glasses glinting in the bright lighting and mysteriously hiding his eyes, "The only way for you to get there is to travel through a very…strange place,"

I sighed, leaning to one side, "Will, my life is a strange place. Spill it,"

He scowled, "I do not approve of your language, but it is a place of one of the most disgraceful supernatural beings,"

"What are they?"

"Vampires,"

I froze. Even Grell stopped giggling from the background.

"Really?"

"Yes. Now be on your way, and take that idiot reaper with you. Good day," He nodded his head briskly and marched off. I sighed after the doors closed. So much for another day off…

"Come on Grell, let's g- GRELL!"

"What?"

Grell looked so innocent, oh yes he did, and would have been perfect- if not for the fact that he was sitting on a dizzy-looking Miller. Poor guy.

"Grell…" I growled, stomping over to him. I grabbed his hair and started to drag him out the door by it, "Come on, you damn flirt,"

"OW~"

"Suck it up!"

OOOOOOoooooOOOOOO

Alright, so no vampires as of yet.

Nope.

None at all.

Grell was enough to deal with.

"Hello there~" He said, winking at the passerby man. He shivered and turned away. Grell pouted but was not put off.

"Grell," I sighed, "How do you expect to get anywhere with Miller if you keep throwing yourself at other men? Isn't that like cheating?"

Grell sighed like I was an incompetent student, tapping my nose with his pointer finger strictly.

"Learn, Coyote darling, that loving more than one person is not cheating unless you are trying to keep it a secret. Nobody cheats openly at a game, do they? No, this is simply sharing your love with everybody! It's an act of kindness!"

He threw his hand into the air and posed dramatically, random red roses falling all around him. He then put that hand to his head, feigning pain, "If I couldn't do that much, what kind of reaper would I be?"

I thought about it.

"A single one,"

"Exactly,"

Grell got up like nothing happened and started walking alongside me. But, the thing was, he was close. Too close. Waaaay to close for the predatory-_gay_-grell. I'm serious here; his arm was practically around my waist!

"Grell…" I said, catching his attention, "What are you doing?"

He rose an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"Well, you're sticking kinda close to me, is all…" I looked down. I didn't want to be some cheesy, innocent, girly heroine, but I don't like being close to men like…_this_!

"We are near the vampires, and you have no clue as to how to defend yourself, darling~" Grell looked at me for a blank moment, then smirked, leaning down and bringing his face close to mine, "Oh…" He said with a voice that resembled the Cheshire Cat, "Do you always squirm like this when in the presence of the opposite sex?"

I could tell he was enjoying this.

"But, Grell," I said, leaning back, which he didn't allow, "Aren't you a woman?"

He shrugged, then winked at me and put his hand in his signature death sign, "Only when it suits me, darling," He then grinned once more, showing his shark teeth, "Making you shiver like this is rather amusing, but because you're my friend I won't tease you, dear," He stood back up and continued walking, though his hand was still around my waist.

If I had better hearing, I might have heard him mutter something under his breath, "Much,"

This side of town was eerily quiet. Windows were boarded up, streets were empty, and the only signs of life were the stray cats mewing up and down the corners. My arms itched to pick one up, but since they were currently occupied with escaping Grell's, that wasn't an option.

Grell suddenly stopped, bringing me to a halt as well. He licked his lips, showing his pointy teeth.

"They're here,"

Sure enough, I started to see dark shadows dart across the alleyways, only catching a small glimpse of them has they scattered about. I sighed.

"They won't be attacking us, right?" I ask, "They can't come out in sunlight, they'll burn-"

"HELLO~"

"GYAH!"

I was wrong.

A young man's figure approached me, his hat kept low and dark cloak fluttering about. His hands were gloved, but the only skin I saw- his face, was extremely pale, but one thing about it made me happy.

He didn't sparkle.

"Hello," He said again, drawing closer to me, "Oh, what do two beautiful roses such as you find to be doing on such a wonderful day?"

I leaned in closer. Not because I liked him, but because I was really curious as to how he wasn't…well…burning…

"Oh~" He said, smirking at me, "It appears I have already attracted a maiden, look as she draws closer to my elegant form. What is your name, maiden?" He leaned in too, before I realized what I was doing.

"Dude…" I said slowly, not noticing the fact that my neck was very, very exposed, "Why the hell are you…" I trailed off, still amazed by it. Vampire man chuckled darkly and waltzed around Grell and I, putting two of his fingers on a certain spot on my neck.

"Why?" He asked, a slight French accent in his words, "Why is the question to so many things…why am I so handsome? So charming? So sensual? Why am I-"

"Dude, why are you not burning?"

"…Oh,"

By now, it wasn't me who noticed the vampire-man's fingers at my neck. Don't ask me how, but that guy was pale, okay? He was frickin' pale. That's bound to distract somebody.

No, it wasn't me who noticed. No, it was Grell.

"Darling~" He said, pulling me closer to him and politely glaring at Vampy-Man, "Pay more attention to what's going on in the world around you. Here you are, leaving your neck wide open, with vampires around no less!"

He flipped his hair, shooting sultry glances at the man in question, "My apprentice is off limits, dear, but I do say that I'm quite…available…" He giggled, "My blood isn't very tasty, sadly, but I've heard that my lips taste like fine wine itself!" He licked his lips, "Oh…seems that I'm right…"

Vampy-Man was wide-eyed at Grell, who, by his voice, apparently just discovered that he was a man. Honestly…people…

"Oh, cruel fate~!" The man suddenly said, becoming Grell and laying dramatically on the ground, "Why, mistress fate, have you cursed me to court another male, under the guise of a woman?! Why? But…" He suddenly sprang back to life, grabbing my hand and looking straight into me with his eyes, which I now saw were a beautiful, dark, blue…

"But," He continued, and I found myself unable to look away, "Mistress Fate his gifted me with another true beauty, with eyes of emerald and short locks of chestnut brown hair…" He lifted it to his nose and sniffed it, "What is the name of such grace?"

I found myself compelled to answer him, "C-Coyo-"

"I said she was off-limits!" Grell spat, drawing me to his chest and baring his teeth at Vampy-Man, "Darling," He said, "Don't tell this man your name with your own lips, or else you will be his slave. Believe me, I've to reap so many souls because of it," He cursed and brought his other arm out in front of me, shielding me. I now added another reason to blush to my incredible long list of 'Why Grell Makes Me Blush Even Though He's Gay,'

"Well…you've passed the test I suppose," Said Vampy-Man, smirking, "So you alone may pass, strange fellow in red. You know our secrets,"

Grell smiled, and loosened his grip on me, "Well, then, I'm glad we see eye to ey-"

Before I registered what was happening I was tugged out of Grell's grasp and into Vampy-Man's, who's arms slithered around me with his chin exploring the base of my neck.

"As long as you leave her behind," He licked me, HE LICKED MEEEE! "We need a little snack,"

Grell was frozen solid, looking back and forth from me to the man. I struggled, but his grip was almost as strong as Grell's, and he chuckled as he nipped my ear.

Nipped.

He. Nipped. My. Ear.

"Hehe…Hehehe…" I started chuckling myself, head kept low and eyes to the ground, "Hehehaha..oh…you've done it now…"

He was confused, "What, my fair maiden?"

"I AM NOT A DAMSEL IN DISTRESS! LEMME WHOOP YOUR ASS, YOU GODFORSAKEN HELL-SPAWN!" I shot up, slamming his chin with the crown of my head and flipping over to choke-hold him, "THAT'LL TEACH YOU TO MESS WITH A GRIM REAPER, BASTARD!" When he started to make sounds of defeat, I released him, but only to knee him in the back.

I ran around to Grell, who was looking at me proudly, if not a little shocked. He reached up his hand and patted me on the head, before sprinting off past Vampy-Man. I followed suit, and thought one thing.

_Now I see why I hate Twilight._

OOOOOOoooooOOOOOO

"That…" I said, panting, "Was the most…disturbing…thing…ever…" I leaned on my knees, and continued breathing to try and get air back in my lungs. Grell hadn't even broken a sweat, and stood there smirking at me.

"I'm quite proud of you, darling," He said, cocking his head and tilting my chin up, "You've become quite a bit stronger since I first met you,"

I giggled, standing up and brushing off his hand, which he stuck his tongue out at, "Or maybe you've become weaker?" I started walking towards the politician's house. Grell followed suit, rapping me on the head.

"Darling, please, for me to become weaker would be like for Bassie to become less handsome! It's just impossible~" He put his hands together and spun around. I laughed.

"You just love everyone, don't you, Grell?"

To my surprise and confusion, he stopped so suddenly that I literally thought somebody hit the pause button on life, and stared at me, wide-eyed. I stood still, wondering if I did something wrong, but there Grell was, frozen and looking straight at me. But, then, he smiled, and I couldn't tell if it was real or if he was hiding something from me.

"You know, darling…" He cocked his head, "I think I do,"

I rose an eyebrow. He sure was weird.

"Whatever," I said, shrugging, "Let's go see this politician dude. I never met a politician, have you?" I asked casually as we strolled down the gardened pathway. Grell sighed and put his hands behind his back, twirling around.

"Oh, darling~" He said, winking, "Let me tell you of the glorious time when _I_ was assigned my first person of the political persuasion," He blushed and sighed, "It was the spring of…well…I don't quite remember…but, that's not the problem. He was a beautiful man, long, black hair, icy blue eyes, with skin so tan you'd think he was cut from the finest leather. Sadly, his name does escape me, but I'll never forget the shock in those eyes when my chainsaw went through him," He put a hand to his chest while I sweatdropped.

"I'm going to…ignore that…"

We had arrived. Grell leapt up to the balcony while I followed suit, but, forgetting that while a Reaper, I hadn't been one for 150 so years, so it wasn't in my physical capability to jump 2 stories. However, it was in my limits to hang for dear life on the edge of the railings.

"Ugh," I said, "Grell, help meeeee…" I whined pathetically and wiggled to show my desperation. Grell looked me over and clicked his tongue, shaking his head.

"Oh, dear," He said, "You've become strong enough to fight off a vampire, yet you still can't hop a building? Honestly," He reached over and grabbed my wrists, tossing me over the side where I landed unceremoniously on the cement. I glared at him. That was graceful.

"Let's go," He said, and I followed him into the room with us both under our reaper shields, meaning nobody could see us. In the room was a fat, jolly man, who's cheeks had been kissed pink by alcohol and stomach had been gifted by far too much food. He sat there, chuckling, as he took another swig of wine. Grell and I looked at each other.

"This is yours, darling," He said, stepping back, "I'm only here to observe," He put his hands up behind his head and leaned back on the wall, smirking. I nodded and walked up to him as he took his final gulp and passed out.

His life is fading fast…I thought to myself, Time to do my work.

I took out my spork and stabbed it into his chest, watching in wonder as his Cinematic Records flew out. They straightened before me, and I saw the life of a happy, hardworking man, who grew up in a normal life with a normal family. Until, one day, an accident occurred in which his parents were killed. He was left to take care of his brothers and sisters, but, due to the high taxes in this state, even at eighteen it was all he could do to pay the rent for them. He swore to himself that he'd lower prices like these so that other families wouldn't have to suffer as he did.

Later on he somehow managed to get his family through school and they all went to colleges, except for his little brother, who died shortly after his parents.

With the stress of being a politician too much for him to handle, he turned to alcohol, and that's why he ended up here.

"Touching story," I said, once again trying to hold back sobs, "But I don't see how he would really affect anybody seriously, it's not like taxes have been cut at all," I shrugged. Grell smirked even more and got up off the wall, walking over towards me. He took a nonchalant glance at the passed out man before us.

"It's your call, sweet Coyote," He said, crossing his arms, "I have no say in it,"

I didn't want to do this, but being weak in this line of business wasn't something I could afford.

"Well," I said as I raised my weapon, "Sorry,"

OOOOOOoooooOOOOOO

**Back at the Reaper Society…**

"I can't believe you did the spaghetti thing again, Coyote," Grell said, laughing, "Is that the only thing you know how to do with your weapon?"

I glared at the wall as I walked with him, "Yeah! What would you do if you had nothing but a shame to all eating utensils?"

Grell thought about it and shrugged, nodding.

I was about to say more when I felt a buzz in my pocket. I stopped, making Grell stop to wonder why I stopped listening to him rant about Bassie again.

"Adrianne…" I said, staring at the screen. Would I be able to talk to him again? I mean, I had just gotten past one of the most ultimate of Friend Zones: The Family Zone. That's not something I wanted to go through again.

"What is it?" Grell said, peering over my shoulder. I didn't even notice him at the time, because I was too busy trying to convince myself to get over Adrianne and just read the text. But it was far too hard, I loved him too much.

"Oh, jeez…" I said to myself, opening the text. Inside was a rather long message, and it said enough words for me.

_Dear Coyote,_

_ I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry. I don't think I've ever seen you so sad as when you left. But I never meant to hurt you. When I said you were like my sister, I meant that I could tell you anything, and you would just smile, nod, and say, "It's okay," like you always do. I miss you a lot, Coyote, I really do. Also…maybe, in a couple months, weeks, whatever, if that invitation is still open, I might take it._

_ Love,_

_ Adrianne._

This message made me cry more than the souls I reaped. I put a hand to my mouth as the tears rolled down my face, silently sobbing as I re-read it over and over again. Grell was still next to me, and made his presence clear by stealing my phone away from me.

"G-Grell!" I said, trying not to cry even more, "G-Give it back!"

"I thought so," He said, serious, "I just knew something was wrong when you came back that time. And, lo and behold, this damn brat's the cause of it again," He glared at the phone and then at me, "Coyote, this is why we don't save souls that don't need to be saved. Unnecessary feelings,"

I clenched my fists. He was right. But I wasn't going to let him think that.

"Why do you even care, Grell?" I yelled, "It's not like I haven't cried before in my life. I'll get over this and things will be back to normal! You have nothing to do with my love life!"

Grell froze once more, looking at the phone in his hand. With an unreadable expression, he tossed it back to me, who caught it. Grell slowly walked towards me with his fists clenched, his eyes nonchalantly crazy, and his head tilted downward. He kept walking until I was backed against the wall, and shot out a gloved hand to make sure I stayed that way.

"I'm going to tell you something," He said, his voice dark, "I'm a person who wants things, darling~ And what I want, oh, I get. If I can't get it, I force it. If I can't force it, I _beg_ for it. But, either way, I make sure the odds come out in this red reaper's favor. And," He fingered my braid-less hair, "If I say that I will involve myself in your so called 'love-life,' dear, then I will. And you will not resist me. Understand?" He cocked his head, looking down on me like he always did. I should have been scared at that moment, I should have been petrified. But, stupid little me wasn't. No, I was being reckless today.

"No, sadly I don't," I said, standing up straight, "I don't understand a word of what you just said. It's called 'my' life for a reason. If I want you in it, then I'll ask. But I don't, seeing as how you have to get so damn angry every time Adrianne speaks a word to me-"

"Didn't I say to not challenge me, Coyote?!" Grell said, eyes wild and smile crookedly insane, "Listen to me, brat!" He leaned in even further to make his point, "Do as you're told and don't go against me again!"

"And why should I do th-"

"Because you belong to me!" He shot forward and pressed his lips to mine, slamming me back against the wall. I didn't move, didn't even dare to breathe, as he slowly maneuvered his tongue around my mouth, slipping a hand around my waist. I whimpered pitifully, trying to push him back, but he growled and nipped at my lips with his sharp teeth, causing them to bleed. This encouraged him more, licking up the blood and sliding his other hand up the back of my shirt.

I tensed up. He was going way too far.

"G-Grell…" I said, "Grell. Grell. GRELL!" With all my strength I shoved him back, sending him sprawling to the ground. I ran over to him, grabbing his shirt and lifting him up, relishing in his shock.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT?" I yelled, "Grell, you don't like women! You just don't! Where is the Grell that acts bitchy to every woman but me, who he still treats as a little kid? I want him back!" I shook him and dropped him, clutching the sides of my arms. I wouldn't cry. I wouldn't cry. I wouldn't cry.

"Coyote…" He said, reaching out for me, his upturned eyebrows making him look upset, "Don't…" But I ignored him, continuing on.

"I don't care anymore!" I threw my arms in the air, "Why? That was my first kiss you bastard! The very first kiss I ever had in my life and it was given to me by somebody who doesn't even love me!" I swore, about to run off when Grell leapt up and grabbed me again.

"Let! Me! Go!" I struggled, but he smiled the same grin he did when he'd reap a soul, drawing closer and closing the distance between our lips again. He was gentler this time, but I still moved against him, trying to find some way to get out of his hold.

"STOP IT!" I yelled, but Grell kept going, sliding his lips over my cheek. I tried to think of a plan. When he started to nibble on my neck, I bit his ear so hard that it drew blood, making him yelp and loose grip of me. I shimmied out and hid behind the table, watching him as he panted and stared at me, smirking.

"Why did I do that, you ask, darling?" He cocked his head, leaning on the chair, "Believe me, I know that was your first kiss. Why do you think I stole it? Do you think I was going to let that Adrianne brat get my entire cute little apprentice? I think not, dear~ And as for the not loving you part, sweet Coyote, do you honestly think that the definition of love is to give all your passion to one person entirely? Be glad, dear, for being one of the few people who I love dearly, along with Bassie. But, if I see you being as friendly as you were with that Adrianne fellow again, well…" He licked his lips, "I hope you like replays, darling,"

I stared at him with horror, wondering how such a person could exist. How could someone make so much and yet so little sense at the same time?

"Grell…" I started, "Why is it okay then, for you to practically try to rape me here and flirt with Bassie somewhere else, when it isn't okay for me to be here with you and still love Adrianne? Does that rule only apply to you?"

Grell looked surprised that I was actually listening to him, and smiled, sitting on the table, "Dear~ The only reason I keep you here is because you have yet to be stronger than me, so I can hold you in the palm of my hand as much as I want, teasing you, testing you, and there's nothing you can do about it. So, until you become strong enough, my love, to break through that barrier, you are mine forever," His smile was purely evil then. His emerald eyes were aglow, and he leaned forward, brushing my cheek with his gloved hands.

"But wait," He said when I was about to go, "I have a present for you,"

I reluctantly turned around, expecting him to jump me or something, but instead I was met with a braid. My braid. My beautiful, long, perfect braid.

"Grell…" I said, wide-eyed, reaching up to grab it, "Thank you..wait..what is this?"

I looked at the end of the braid and gasped, seeing the long, braided lock of crimson hair at the bottom. Grell smirked and flipped his hair, revealing it to be at least three inches shorter. I felt more tears come to my eyes. Goddammit why was I crying so damn much?

"I…I…forgive you…but only for now!" I said, pointing at him, "It's o-only because you willingly gave me your beautiful hair…"

I stroked it. He really braided it well, too…

I reached around the back of my head and quickly braided my own short locks, using the rubber band to tie it onto there. When I was done I felt an invisible shield go over me, like a security blanket. Ah, so that's why I was crying so much.

"Much better," I said, petting it. Grell looked at me and smiled, one hand on his hip.

"So, darling…" He started, his flamboyant self again, "I hope you know one thing about me, and our little 'ordeal' back there…" He winked. I sighed, putting up my hands and walking out of the room.

"I don't want to talk about it, Gre-"

"Just so you know, I don't give up!"

…Well, fuck.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE! Okay, so this was written in two days. Amazing, I know. And I have to give credit to Tailsdoll123 for giving me that idea from one of their chappies. Sorry, I don't even know you, but it was really an amazing story and inspired me to write this one! Anways, next chapter will be a Christmas chapter, so any ideas, please send and I'll consider them! Also, sorry for the OOCness, I got a little carried away…Hehee…**

**Also, I will be crossing over my story I'm Officially Screwed with this one for a while, so, peoples who have read that one, ideas as well? Review, or no update!**


	10. Christmas Crossovers pt1

Chapter Ten

Christmas Crossovers

**READ THIS! Okay, so this is for the people who haven't read my other story, **_**I'm**__**Officially Screwed**_**. It also takes place in the world of Black Butler, except I paired my OC with Ciel. And some other OC's were paired with Drocell, Alois…and that's about it. Anyways, since my OC and Ciel were both demons, they were immortal, so they lived until present day. I'm going to crossover that story with this one. If you haven't read that story, you'll still be able to get it. But, for the people who have, CROSSOVERRR!**

"Gone away, is the blue bird," I smoothed out my sheets, letting the notes vibrate in my throat, "Here to stay, is the new bird," I spun around the room, standing in front of my mirror, "He sings a love song, as we go along," I pinned up my braid into a bun, "A-walking in a winter wonderland,"

I leaned forward, clipping my bangs back with pins, "In the meadow we can build a snowman," I put my spork inside my coat pocket, "We'll pretend he is Parson Brown," I laced up my boots, making sure they were tight, "He'll say are you married, we'll say no man,"

"But you can do the job while you're in town,"

I whipped around, seeing Grell leaning up against my door, smirking. I smiled back. I had already forgotten what happened earlier. Best to do that. He'd get over it eventually. Besides, I got his hair!

"Hey Grell!" I said, running towards him, "Merry Christmas!"

Grell smiled even more, patting my head down, "Darling, it's only December, it's nowhere near Christmas yet," He stood up and picked me up, putting me on his shoulders, "You seem awfully excited,"

I nodded, trying to keep my balance, "That's right! Cause today I get to be a Christmas gift for someone!"

Grell stopped, taking me off his shoulders. He still held me by my shoulders though, at arms' length like a doll, "I've never heard of becoming a Christmas gift for somebody," He cocked his head. I giggled. He looked so damn cute right there- no. No nononono no. Bad Squirrel Queen.

"Well, you see…" I inwardly gulped. This could go two ways. One: Senor-Retritchore could commend me on my brilliant thinking and sneaks and let me be. Two: He could go tattle to Will for some flirting points.

"What is it, darling?" Oh crap, now he was really playing the innocent card. Wide eyes, head tilted, pouty lips. Grell, I..I..I hate you.

"I…I'm gonna go to my family's house for Christmas!" I put my hands in front of my face, wincing just in case he decided to head butt me again. That hurt…

"…You are?" Grell asked, his expression either blank if not unreadable.

"Yeah. Is there a reason why I shouldn't?" I looked up at him as he set me down, smiling his insane smile at last.

"Coyote, darling…" He leaned in closer. I gulped in uttermost fear, knowing that expression on his face. That wasn't normal. This promised pain, torture, malice…

"How about introducing your lover, hm?"

See?

OOOOOOoooooOOOOOO

"How many times do I have to tell you, Grell?" I said, crossing my arms as I speed-walked down the halls, him at my heels, "We aren't in a relationship! Stop teasing me!" I wouldn't turn around to him. He'd jump me again if I did that. But..I really didn't like feeling his stare in my back.

"Oh dear~" He said, cooing and squealing, "Why would I tease such a little robin as you?" He ran on front of me, tilting up my chin, "When love in its purest form is the most…hmhm…" He pecked me on the cheek, "_Enjoyable_~"

"Greeelllll!" I said, pushing him away, "Stop it! You already stole my first kiss! Isn't that enough for you?" I put up a scolding finger. He stood up and shrugged flamboyantly, tilting his chin up and closing his eyes.

"I personally don't see what the big problem is, darling," He smiled at me and tapped his chin, "A kiss is only a small declaration of love. To have your first kiss should be something you're eager for! And yet," He knit his eyebrows together and crossed his hands over his heart, "You turn away my feelings so violently…"

I didn't feel bad in the slightest. No pity for the Drag City.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Let's go before Will catches us," I motioned my arm outside the window. Grell nodded and jumped out, followed by me, who oh so elegantly tripped.

"Having trouble, darling?" Grell called.

"Mmmmhmmhmhmm,"

Translation: Suck it, Retritchore.

I got up, wiped the imaginary dust off my face, and sped after Grell, who was already fifty feet ahead of me. Stupid Reaper.

OOOOOOoooooOOOOOO

I seem to be rather good at achieving impossible feats.

Extremely proficient, more like.

"How…" I said, walking around with a limp head, "Do I get lost on my way to my own house?"

And how, I wondered, do I lose Grell in the midst of it?

"Ohh…I'm so hungry…and it's freakin cold…" I clutched my stomach when it began makin' the rumblies. Rumblies that only chicken could satisfy. At least I had remembered to bring a jacket. I wasn't that dim…this time.

"Ow!" I said, bumping into a rock wall. The rock wall grunted. Looking up at the rock wall, I realized one thing.

Minerals are beautiful.

"Hello, madam, are you okay?" The man was positively gorgeous. Even more so than Adrianne. I could make a work of art out of him. Perfectly chopped black hair, slightly tousled in front of his pale skin and red eyes…

Red eyes….

Black hair…

British accent…

Oh. My. God.

"BASSIE!" I yelled, pointing at him. It was perfect; his face went from polite and calm to downright fear. With a twitching smile and closed eyes, he leaned in towards me.

"How do you know that name?"

I laughed. Grell would be ecstatic! "Oh, Grell talks about you all the time. And I mean _all_ the time. Like, twenty-four-seven. He even has a little doll of you. Though I probably shouldn't have told you that, but you two are so close you probably know that anyway!" I grinned. Sebastian opened his eyes, glaring at me.

"We are in _no way_ close _at all_. Do you understand me, reaper?" There was a dark aura behind him. I gulped in fear. Suddenly it was even colder…

"Y-Yes sir," I shook. Bassie smiled again, standing back up.

"Very sorry for my small outburst, miss. You reapers do tend to bring out the worst in me, I suppose," He straightened his jacket. I take back my earlier statement. Gorgeous or not, he was a turd. Worse, a squirrel turd. Squirrel turds are very bad.

"Well _sorry_," I muttered.

"Sebastian!" A young voice called from behind him, "Just why are you dawdling around? It's freezing outside!"

Sebastian…

That's his name…

Sebastian…Bassie…why did I never connect that?

Sebastian stepped aside to reveal cuteness personified. This kid had to be younger than me. He was _at most_ thirteen. Chopped blue-black hair, big blue eyes, and an eyepatch. An eyepatch! Plus, with that little pout…so cute!

"I apologize, my lord," Sebastian said, bowing, "It appears I have run into a Grim Reaper," He motioned towards me. The little boy looked at me with a strange mixture of boredom and interest.

"A reaper, eh?" He said, cocking his head, "Tell me, why did you think it was important enough to stop and talk to her?" He glared at Sebastian, who wasn't fazed by it at all.

"I apologize once more, my lord," He bowed again, "She used the same name that _that reaper_ calls me by, so it caught my interest," His tone was ten times darker when he referred to Grell. I winced for poor Grell. I should have known he wasn't that lucky with men…

"It is still of no importance whether she knows Grell Sutcliff or not. It's bitter and biting out here, Sebastian. I'm freezing," HE POUTED. I WAS ABOUT TO DIE.

"Ciel!"

A scolding voice sounded from behind him. Was the whole group walking in a line or something?

For once 'Ciel' looked almost afraid, smiling nervously.

"Uh…yes, Stevie?"

He turned around to reveal a small girl even shorter than him, his same age too. Her thick hair (which I now had the urge to cut) was held up in twin ponytails, cascading down her shoulders. Her skin was pale and her eyes were robin-egg blue, big and wide. I couldn't tell if she was his girlfriend or sister.

Stevie put her hands on her hips and held out a scolding finger towards him.

"Ciel, be a little nicer to people. Here is a girl, who just so happened to talk to Sebastian. Now, I thought that since we became a couple that you were over him but _noooo_ apparently not, you're still jealous when he talks to other women aren't you?" I could tell she was joking by this point, but you could see that the pink in Ciel's cheeks was not from the cold.

"Sh-Shut up…" He said, looking down. Stevie smirked, and kissed him on the cheek.

"Yes, young master,"

"PDA!"

Another small person (I apparently encountered a traveling gang of midgets,) ran out, pointing a finger at Stevie. This girl was EVEN SHORTER, with curly short blonde hair and big mountain green eyes. She wasn't so adorable as she was smart looking. Her big round glasses really gave off the effect.

"Hush up, Joy," Stevie said, rolling her eyes. Joy laughed maniacally and continued pointing.

"PDA! PDA! PDA~" She danced around. Ciel and Stevie looked at each other.

"I swear I didn't give her sugar," Stevie rose up her hands.

"Uh…hi…random person here…" I rose up my hand. All at once, everybody turned to look at me.

"Oopsie!" Joy sang, apparently still hyper, "We forgot you!" She bounced over to me, grabbing my hands to keep them warm…I hope. I looked down, noticing that he hands weren't even real flesh, but made out of wood, small metal parts holding them together.

And as she moved, I started to hear little click-click sounds of her joints. I didn't know whether to gasp or accept it as normal with all the other weirdness that had been going on.

I chose the latter.

"It's okay you didn't forget me," I said, smiling, "I'm actually just looking for _Grell_," I took pleasure in the fact that Bassie winced when I said that, "Because I got lost while traveling with _Grell_ to my house where _Grell_ is going to meet my family because _Grell_ is one of my very good friends,"

"Uhh…guys…" Stevie said, looking around, "Where's Drocell?"

If Joy could've paled I bet she would have. Nervously she looked around, before yet another clicking was heard behind me.

"And so…I thought to myself, I have horrible sense of direction," I turned around to see yet another pale face, decorated with a tattoo and top hat. I sweatdropped. He was very likely to stand out dressed like that.

"Drocell!" Joy called, leaping to him. He smiled, and wrapped his wooden arms around her.

Okay, this was a touching scene and all, but I was shit freezing, and Grell was nowhere to be found. I wanted to get to my house before dark, so I could see my brother, sister, and mother again. I missed them so much. Even preparing myself for being a reaper, I missed my family more than anything. Only Grell, with his flamboyant personality and colorful remarks, could hold that back. It was probably why I clung to him so much…I can't believe I was saying this, but I wanted Grell back. He was warm, so warm…

"Hey, are you okay?" Stevie looked at me with concern. I looked up sharply and weakly, feeling odd warmth in the cold. I think they were tears. Yep, probably tears.

"Y-yeah…" I said, not believing myself. I had to hold the sobs back in my throat. What kind of person would I be to cry to complete strangers?

"What's your name?" Stevie asked, walking up to me. I clenched my teeth.

"L-Lo-"

"COYOTE!"

I felt my heart clench when that overly flamboyant voice called out to me. Whipping around, I was met with flaming red hair and outstretched arms.

…At least, that's all I could see before he tackled me.

"Coyote! Coyote!" Grell called my name over and over again, nuzzling into my cheek. I was too happy to see him to reply to anything he said, "Don't run off on me like that again, darling~ I was so worried! What is this red reaper supposed to do when her cute little apprentice runs off, eh?" He leaned over and hugged me again, squeezing me so tight that my lungs almost collapsed.

Grell leaned back up, clutching my shoulders. His eyebrows knit together even more than they already were, and he did that strange open-mouthed frown.

"Coyote…" He said, "Why are you crying?"

I gasped, wiping my tears away with my hands. I couldn't cry in front of Grell. He hated weak women. He would hate me if I cried in front of him.

"N-nothing, Grell," I said, waving my hands, "A-A snowflake just melted in my eyes," WORST. EXCUSE. EVE- Actually that was pretty good.

Grell frowned even more, "I see…" He then shrugged, leaning down and nuzzling into me even more, "Ooohhhh~ You're such a child, dear!"

I smiled, leaning into his embrace, at which he squealed louder than a pig, "I know, I know. Thanks for finding me, Grell,"

Grell leaned back and did yet another thing that I didn't expect. Just to ruin this moment, he smirked and crashed his lips to mine, holding my head in place while he straddled me. I screamed out of shock, but apparently that didn't bother him and he was intent on suffocating me with his mouth.

"PDA!" Joy yelled. I wanted to tell her to hush, but sadly Grell doesn't know the meaning of air.

"Mm-GRELL!" I yelled pushing him away. When he jumped back up I could tell he was giggling. The bastard actually enjoyed it!

"…What?" I heard Ciel's voice from behind me. Getting up and turning around I saw him with a look of shock on his face.

"Grell…I thought you only liked men?" He rose an eyebrow. Grell shrugged, hands in the air, and hugged me and continued to nuzzle my cheek even further, despite my struggling.

"True as that may be, my adorable little apprentice is just too cute to resist! How could one not fall for her?" He poked my cheek, then smirked up at Ciel, "So, what are you doing here, little Earl? Last I checked you were parading London~"

Ciel smirked, closing his eyes…eye, "One cannot remain in London forever. In the late 1800's I decided it would be best to travel to America for business purposes," He tapped his cane like a pimp. I made a slight, 'Oooohhhhh' sound, nodding my head.

"Boy you so whipped," I said, looking at the ever-innocent Stevie. Ciel blushed red and turned away.

"I-I don't even know why I'm talking to you! Sebastian, everyone, let us go!" He started to march off, but not before both Stevie and I caught his shoulder.

"Hold it," Stevie said, her tone threatening.

"Listen up," I said.

When he turned around, I smiled, "How about, since everyone kinda knows everyone, we celebrate Christmas together? My family would be happy to know I'm safe, besides, if you've really been all in your little group since the 1800's, then maybe it isn't such a bad idea to let others in,"

Stevie cocked her head, thinking it over, "Well…let's see…it's not exactly like Ciel's quite welcome in my family yet, besides, they live two states over, and everyone we ever spent Christmas with before is…well…yeah. Sure!" She smiled brightly, and when Ciel started to protest, she whacked him on the head, still smiling.

I grinned. Maybe Christmas would be a little less lonely this year.

"…Oh dear God," Was heard from a deep British accent. Turning around, I saw Sebastian paler than when I saw Grell in tights, slowly taking steps back.

It all happened like a horror movie. The monster approached, covered in red blood (or blood red) baring it's sharp teeth, salivating at the thought of obtaining it's prey. It drew nearer to the victim, hands groping, growling, hungry for more.

"BASSIEEEEEEEEEEE!"

It attacked.

Sebastian dodged left, then right, then left again. Grell jumped left, then right, then…right again. Sebastian jumped and kicked Grell in the face, sending him flying backwards. He landed on the ground with either tears of joy or sorrow in his eyes. Considering the fact that he was squealing, I'm guessing it was joy.

"Even though you attack a lady's face…you're still _sexy_ as ever, Bassie~" Grell had a new fire in his voice, something I hadn't heard for quite a while. It was nice. His tone that he used with me before almost seemed…sane…

"Young Master," Sebastian said, his eye twitching, "Must we really celebrate the holidays with this idiot?"

"Yes,"

"Why?"

"BECAUSE HE BE WHIPPED!" Joy and I sang at the same time. Ciel turned red and growled at us. I laughed.

I liked this bunch.

OOOOOOoooooOOOOOO

I didn't know if I wanted to do this.

Not because I was nervous to see my mom or sister, but because of the other one…

My brother.

My brother, Jackal (my mom loves canines) Faith Taylor, was so overprotective of me it wasn't even funny…sometimes. Once I was at a sleepover and didn't tell him, and when I came back, he locked me in MY OWN ROOM for two days, saying, "I'll bring you food and water. Next time, don't you dare go anywhere without telling me first," He was a little extreme, but I loved him still.

But, if he was like that with a sleepover…

I've been gone for over six months…

Barely a word to him…

Dear God.

"What's wrong, darling?" Grell asked, seeing my hesitance to ring the bell. I turned to him, shaking comically.

"I don't really wanna face my brother now…"

"Oh, the brat? Tch. Let me," And with that he leaned over me and hit the bell, sending a shrill ringing throughout the house. My knees were close to buckling now as the door slowly creaked open. Oh…I've done it now…or more specifically, Grell did it.

"Who is i- No…." Jackal stood there, eyes so wide I thought he was afraid, but then he slowly took steps towards me, hands outstretched, reaching for my face. He pulled me in even slower, not shaking from the cold, but from what I guessed to be the utter shock of seeing me. I hugged him back, and his arms tightened around me so tight that I was surprised I had circulation.

"Love…" He said, burying his nose in my hair, "You came back…I knew it…I knew it…" He wasn't crying, but I could tell by his tone that he was sad. Jackal wouldn't let me go…until Grell started growling.

"Brat…" He said, "Get off my apprentice!"

Jackal leaned up, and gave the most frightening glare I had ever seen.

"I know you," He said, monotone and deep, "You were that creep with _my sister_ the other day. Who are you anyway? If you're here boyfriend then I swear-"

"Okay, okay, Jackal," I said, putting my hands on his chest, "It's Christmas, remember? Just forget and forgive. Please, for me?" I looked up at him, hoping that he would say yes. I saw the weakness in his face, and just like that, he complied.

"Fine…" He looked behind me, arms still encircling my waist, "And all of you that are trying to hide, I see you, so come inside. My mom and other sister should be back soon,"

Ciel's group popped out from our hedges, some smiling nervously. Jackal, with a glare at Grell, brought me inside, arms around my shoulders as if I'd run off at any second.

Once everyone was indoors, he sat me down on the couch, hands at my shoulders and eyes glaring at me with concern.

"Coyote Love Taylor," He said, "You are in a shitload of trouble,"

I smiled nervously, "Uh…hehe…" What would he do when he found out I wasn't staying? Dear Lord he'd probably kidnap me and lock me in my room again…

"I know, bro…" I said, rubbing my head. Jackal's eyes softened to a smile, and he leaned in a gave me a peck on the cheek.

"You're off the hook for now, sis," He said, winking, "But later on I'm gonna have a talk with you about this,"

Grell kept growling from behind me, grabbing my shoulders and pulling me away from Jackal.

"Didn't I say it once darling~? Stay away from my little Coyote dear," He ran the back of his hand across my cheek. Jackal returned to glaring as I noticed the suspicious absence of everyone else in the room.

"She doesn't belong to you!" He yelled, standing up, "Why would she do something stupid like that?"

Oh no…

He…please don't tell me he asked that…

Grell grinned, "Because, darling," Grell nuzzled the nape of my neck with his nose, breathing in my scent, "I'm her lover,"

I didn't have enough time to run away before he stuck his mouth on mine, eyeing Jackal. Jackal was red and pale, an odd talent that he had. His fists were clenched, he was shaking…come on, bro..

"GRELL YOU MOTHERFUCKING RETRICHORE!" I yelled, standing up and slamming down on his head with my spork, "HAVEN'T I ALREADY TOLD YOU A THOUSAND TIMES TO NOT DO THAT? GOD IT'S BAD ENOUGH THAT YOU LIKE TO MAKE FUN OF ME LIKE THAT BUT TO DO IT IN FRONT OF MY BROTHER? IN. EXCUSE. ABLE!" Grell covered his head as I beat down on him.

"Ow~!" He whined, "You're so mean, Coyote! Why do you have to hit me?" He pouted.

I kept glaring and whacking him, "Why do you think?!"

"I don't know,"

"WRONG ANSWER!"

"Ow! It's Christmas, Christmas darling~ Have a little sympathy~" He was crouched on the floor by this time.

I panted, raising my spork again before stopping to consider his words. Christmas…

"Fine…" I said, lowering my guard.

"Love…" Jackal said, his eye twitching, "Can I…talk to you for a minute?" When Grell started to get up he growled, "_Alone_,"

I gulped. Jackal was mad. Extremely mad. And here it was supposed to be the holidays!

"…Fine…" I said, trudging after him. He put his hand on my back and led me out of the room. When we were out the door he closed it, and, looking me straight in the eyes, spoke clearer than I had ever heard him.

"Tell me the truth, Love," He stood tall, "Tell me what's going on with you and that guy. If he's your boyfriend or something you know I don't allow you to have those-"

"Which I never really understood-"

"Hush. I'm your older brother and the man of the house. That doesn't mean you have to obey me, but it does mean that you have to respect me. I've taken care of you all your life and I don't intend to stop now. Now answer me, who is that guy?"

He leaned in closer with every word. I took a step back, breathing to calm myself.

"That guy is not my boyfriend. Yes, I know he kissed me, and I know he says we're lovers, but we aren't. He just loves to tease me. And as for why I've been missing…I'm afraid if I tell you that you won't believe me,"

"Love," He said, putting a brotherly hand on my shoulder, "You know I always believe you. You aren't a liar,"

"Then…" I sighed, "I'm dead now. A Grim Reaper. That guy is my mentor. He was actually the one who killed me. And I can't live here anymore, bro. It's not like I can't see you, but you'll age, whereas I'm immortal. I'm gonna stay fifteen forever. I…I love you, bro, but this is how it is,"

The look on Jackal's face was beyond unreadable. His eyes were mellow, but his jaw was firm and his cheeks were pale. I knew he believed me, and wouldn't ask for proof. But what he DID ask for…well…

"Can you make me one?"

"What?"

"A Grim Reaper. Is it possible?" Now I knew what that expression was. Desperation. Utter desperation was in his eyes. My heart clenched. It was possible…but…

"J-Jackal-"

"I'm not going to age and die and be separated from you. I've always protected you and always will. You don't know how much I love you, Love. So please…" If only I had known, if only I had known what might have happened next, then it could have been avoided, and it would be a semi-normal Christmas. But no, I had to be as clueless as ever.

Before I could question him, Jackal softly touched his lips to mine, maneuvering his head around to fit my lips. I started shaking. I could handle it when Grell kissed me, dreamt about Adrianne kissing me, but Jackal…Jackal was my brother. Brothers don't do this.

I didn't know if I was afraid or angry, or even just plain confused. I never got the chance to know.

I heard the side door open, followed by a colorful voice, "Coyote darling, whatever is taking you so lo- WHAT?!" Grell was against the wall now, openly gaping at the scene. Jackal stopped kissing me, and slowly turned to Grell, a dazed look in his eyes.

"Didn't I say _alone_?"

Even though Grell would normally make some deviant comment right about now and walk out, flamboyantly spreading his hands about, he stayed stuck to the wall, an almost comical expression of shock on his face. His skin was even paler than normal, while his glasses had shifted crookedly across his face. I would've laughed if I could.

"C-C-C-Coyote…" He shakily pointed a finger at us, "I-I-I know that you…you...but th-this?"

Jackal let go of me, turning around to face Grell. Each of his movements was slow and precise, like a predator watching his opponent. Grell gradually got his bearings, getting up off the wall and making me realize just how much taller he was than Jackal. My brother really would die if he fought Grell.

"Kissing your own sister, eh~?" Grell said, eyes insane and flipping his hair, "I don't know of any brother who would do that. Almost…erotic~" He was teasing him. Even I could see it-

"DON'T FUCKING TALK TO ME!"

Yep.

Jackal swung his fist, which Grell easily blocked with his enclosed hand. Jackal swung the other fist, only to be stopped the same way.

I didn't like this.

Holidays aren't supposed to be like this.

"I-It's Christmas…" I said, trembling. They both stopped and slowly turned to look at me, "It's Christmas. It's Christmas. It's Christmas," Maybe if I said that enough they would get the message? Maybe?

"Coyote…" They both said at the same time. I wouldn't cry, but I walked up to both of them.

"Boys…" I started, "Listen to me,"

They were silent.

_BAM_!

"ALRIGHT NOW, LISTEN UP! I DON'T CARE _WHICH_ OR _WHAT_ YOU GUYS GOTTA BEAT YER CHESTS TO PROVE WHO'S STRONGER BUT LET ME SAY THIS THAT 1. JACKAL, YOU ARE MY GODDAMN BROTHER AND SO HELP ME IF YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN I WILL _RIP_ YOUR BALLS OFF _IN_ YOUR SLEEP, _SHOVE_ THEM BACK _UP_ YOUR ASS, _RIP_ THEM OUT AGAIN AND MAKE YOU SWALLOW THEM. 2. GRELL, DON'T YOU DARE EVEN MENTION A WORD OF YOUR IMAGINARY '_RELAITIONSHIP'_ WITH ME TO MY FAMILY MEMBERS OR I SWEAR TO GOD THAT YOU WILL SUFFER A FATE WORSE THAN JACKAL'S THAT INVOLVES THE COLOR BLUE AND LOTS OF SCISSORS. _**DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?!"**_

Jackal and Grell were cowering against each other, small, wiggly tears in their eyes. With whimpering voices they both replied,

"Y-Yes ma'am…."

"Good~" I said, smiling brightly and opening the door, "Then, because it's the holidays, let's put this behind us, and enjoy the rest of the evening. Shall we?"

Grell was the stupid one, "B-But Coyote darling-"

"_**Shall we?**_"

"Yes!"

OOOOOOoooooOOOOOO

You know that saying history repeats itself?

Well, apparently, my kitchen was once used as a food refuge.

"Coyote," Stevie called from the fridge, "Where do you keep your eggnog?"

"Uh…hehe…I don't know," I said nervously, "Mom never let me have any…don't know why though…"

"Well then!" Stevie declared, bringing out a white bottle from the top shelf, "I do say, I've found it!" She laughed as she tossed it up and down. I don't think she should be shaking it like that…

"…It doesn't have any sugar, does it, Stevie?" Ciel said, a wary expression on his face. Even Joy and Drocell looked precautious. I turned to Sebastian, who was currently occupied with single-handedly beating off Grell.

"Why shouldn't she have sugar?" I asked, "Is she diabetic?"

Sebastian chuckled, "No, Miss Taylor, you see, when Miss Johnstantine has sugar, things tend to go…for lack of a better word, boom,"

"Don't worry Ciel!" Stevie called, her voice a little slurred, "It's got no sugar at alllllll~!" She danced around the room, before tossing the bottle to me, "Hereeee, Coyote, have some! It's reaaaalllly gooood!" She giggled and fell on the couch. I looked at the bottle, before going against my better judgment and taking a sip. Wow…such a warm flavor, it made me feel so cozy inside.

Before I knew it I had taken five long gulps from the bottle, setting it down and sighing.

Strange…is it possible to smell colors?

"Oh. My. God."

I just saw something that, depending on the person, would be either truly terrifying or the cutest thing on earth. Me, being me, found it…challenging.

I walked up to Grell, my arms spread and palms up, an expression of violence on my face. He wasn't getting away this time…not if I had a say in it.

"You wanna go? Huh? Huh?" I tried to get in the bastard's face, but he was too damn tall. He was confused as his red eyebrow perked up.

"Eh…go where, darling?" He asked. I cursed, jumping around more.

"Don't give me that, Grell~ How can you do this to meee!" I whined. This tragedy was so awful I felt like crying.

"W-What did I do, dear?" He asked, palms up. I sobbed, wiping my eyes and nose.

"Y-You can't…just…just…"

"Just what, Coyote?"

"You can't just decide to turn into a squirrel without my permission, Grell!" I couldn't help it. I started crying, while Stevie stumbled over to help me. Grell looked perplexed as ever in his bushy tail and fuzzy arms. Why? Why did he turn into my mortal enemy and slave species? I didn't want Grell as a slave! He'd overthrow me!

"D-Dear Coyote," He kneeled down to me, trying not to laugh. How dare he mock me! "E-Even if I am a rodent, darling, why are you so upset?"

I sniffled more, pushing him back and sobbing into Stevie's arms, "I don want you aza slaaaaave, Grell! You'd r-riise up over allll the other sq-squirrlies and then take my thro-ho-hoooneeee," My tears ran down like crystal streams in the magical land that all crystal streams come from. Stevie tsked tsked with her tongue and rubbed my back, still slurring her words.

"Iz a'ight, Coyote…" She said, stumbling, "C'ause y'see, dat guy," She weakly motioned towards Grell, "Over there, he ain't gonna orrer..ober…ova..he ain't gonna do somethin, cause he's a he, and he's can't be the queens…ya know what I'm sayin?" She smiled and giggled. I smiled brightly. She made so much sense!

"Ooooohhhhhh! That's right Stevie! Grell, so'y bout that, cause now I know that you ain't gonna overthrow me, cause you're a guy…and you can't be a queen. But you can be a king!" I laughed, rolling around with the equally giggly Stevie. The room was blue…

"Sebastian…" Ciel said, raising an eyebrow, "Am I correct in assuming that what those two idiots drank was alcoholic eggnog?"

"I'm afraid so, my lord,"

"Hey!" I said, struggling to stand up. The floor really liked to move, I guess I shouldn't have given it so much caffeine… "Don' you be hatin on meh and Stevie right here! We, mister 'young lord' are _pr_-_OU_-_d_ women, and you ha' gotta respect our _rights_…and..and our _rules_..and…and everything else!"

Stevie got up, holding up her right hand like she just heard a holy prayer, "Aaamen, Aaamen to that, sister. You hear this chick, Ciel? That's right, ya damn pimp-daddy. Ressect the fact that I get'cha out o' ya most dang-eeer-ous places, and Whaddya do? Nothin! Oh suuuurreee, you think that just giving me one 'a those cute little smiles'a yours iz gonna pay for errrythiiing, but nope!" She popped the 'p', "I'm in a new life, pimp lord! Me and the Squirrely Queen here,"

"Squirrely Queen and _I_,"

"Are gonna live together and rule the world! That's right!"

"Eggnog for everybody!" I yelled, tossing it up in the air.

Everyone, at the same exact time, said, "I'd rather not,"

OOOOOOoooooOOOOOO

Grell P.O.V.

Must I say, in my lifetime, I have seen quite a few interesting and amusing sights. But none quite as much so as Coyote darling when she is intoxicated. While it may be a little evil of me, I would have to arrange for my dear to act like this in the future…

"Hhheeeeyyy Grell!" She called, stumbling over to me. I sighed. Even in this drunken state, she was adorable! Just the way her hair splayed across her face and her flushed cheeks glowed, oh how it sent a shiver in my spine~!

"Yes, darling?" I asked. Coyote giggled and leaned onto me, hugging me tightly. It took me a full minute to realize that I was blushing.

"Greeeelllll," She said, "I don' know bout you, _but_, I have got qu-ite the dilemma here," She mumbled into my chest as she used her fingers to vaguely accentuate her words. I was confused. What did she have a problem with? Was it anything this _fine_ lady could help ~?

"Darling," I started, unable to keep my grin from surfacing, wrapping my arms back around her. At least while she was drunk, I could do this much. So what about honor? If I get a chance I'll gladly take it! "What seems to be the problem?"

She looked up, her big green eyes sparkling serenely, oh how I could just jump her here and now!

_Calm yourself, Grell…_I thought to myself_…Save that for later…_

"Look uup, Grell," She mumbled, pointing. I followed her movements, and wasn't able to process what it was until my collar was yanked down, forcing my lips to meet hers. I gasped. This was different!

"Mmm…Mistletoe," she mumbled.

A person like me would not be able to contain their squealing. So, I made little sounds of enjoyment as her mouth moved against mine. Slipping my hand into her hair, I picked her up, not breaking our lips for a moment. This was too good of an opportunity~! Oh, the little darling just screamed red right now, from her cheeks to her lips! My heart set aflutter at the thought of having her and Bassie do this to me, but she was enough for now, odd how I actually fell for another girl…

Coyote wasn't particularly wild, but she certainly wasn't acting shy. I was almost disappointed in the fact though that she wouldn't remember any of what was going on in the morning, due to her drunken state. She was only acting like this because of intoxication, but oh well!

"Coyote darling…" I mumbled, carrying her inside a room. Now, I know what you dear readers are thinking. I wasn't planning on _that_…just…pre-_that_. Nothing special…for me anyways.

I closed the door behind us, leering at my cute little apprentice with emerald eyes. Even know, she seemed so innocent, big eyes happy like she was playing a game. I smiled, revealing my sharp teeth. Who would win?

I tossed Coyote darling down on the bed, laughing when she made an 'oomph' sound. Climbing over her, I squealed as she played with my crimson locks. She was so cute and erotic at the same time!

But..

Even drunk…

This wasn't like her…

"Coyote," I said, stroking her neck, "Why are you not as…feisty, as you normally are, darling?"

While she answered I started to kiss her neck, feeling her words vibrate from her throat.

"Grell~," She giggled like a child, rolling this way and that and laughing, "Awww, Greeeelllll, I know you wouldn't do aaaaaanything like a' that, cause no matter how cr-a-zy you are," She hiccupped, "You aren't the type to love somebody when they don't love you back,"

I froze, slowly coming back up to stare at her. She placed that much trust in me? Me, the Red Reaper who kissed her passionately without her permission, who tried to kill her on her first day, she trusts?

"Coyote…" I said. I wanted to kiss her again, but it didn't feel right. The spark had died down. Coyote was now fast asleep, snoring slightly as she got comfortable under the covers. I gulped. What had I almost done?

"Tch, brat," I said, covering my eyes, "To make me feel like the guilty one…you have just as much to blame…"

Coyote moaned softly in her sleep, turning over. I clenched my teeth. How dare…how she dare trust me so much…

"I'm sorry, darling," I muttered. Slowly I got off the bed, and walked out of the room shutting the door silently as to not wake her up.

OOOOOOoooooOOOOOO

**Nobody's P.O.V.**

Jackal walked into the room, calmly bringing drinks for Ciel, Stevie, and Sebastian. Naturally, Joy and Drocell didn't need to drink. Jackal, oddly enough, was rather calm and understanding when not talking about his sister or her 'boyfriend'. He already had gotten used to the fact of Joy and Drocell being a doll, and Ciel, Stevie, and Sebastian being demons. _Hell,_ he thought, _I have a Grim Reaper as a sister. That's something to be proud of._

Stevie was still a little loopy, but not as much as usual thanks to the tea. Not to say that she wasn't back to earth yet, she still had a long way to go. Not that Ciel was complaining…

"Hhheeeeyyy Cieeellll," Stevie said, leaning heavily on her lover and playing with his shirt, "I'm a' sorry bout what I said earlier, y'know I didn't mean it, riiiight?" She giggled and flopped her head down in his lap.

Contrary to his outward appearance, Ciel was still male. He did not at all hate the fact that Stevie was cooing and laying on his lap. Or the fact that she was running her hands up on his shoulders like a child. No. He did not hate that at all.

"Ciel is a _piiimp_," Joy wolf-whistled, looking at the scene. Drocell merely chuckled, and kissed Joy on the nose. While she blushed and looked up at him in question, Drocell pointed to the plant above them.

"Mistletoe," He said.

Jackal smiled. Coyote did always have the knack for picking odd friends. In fact, when she was little, he remembered how she actually would act almost mean to the most popular person in whatever class she was in. The more of a loner they were, the better.

"Jackal~" Said the loathed person, "Can I ask you a question?"

Jackal turned to Grell, glaring at him in a polite manner, "Depends on the question,"

Grell pouted, flipping his hair and sticking his hip out, "Don't be like that darling~ Anyways, I was wondering what Coyote darling was like before all of this happened. You know, before her becoming _my_ apprentice~" If Jackal didn't know better, he would have sworn he saw a cat's tail flicking back and forth behind that sharp grin.

He cursed, turning away, "Why is it any of your business?"

"Ohhh~ I just want to know a little bit more about dear Coyote, is all~" He giggled. Jackal tried to resist the childish urge to stick his tongue out at this guy. Lord knows he'd probably lick it.

"I'm only telling you this because you seem to like Coyote, and I can only hope you won't use it against her. Before you came, she was crazy, loud, adorable, and happy. She had just gotten over her two friends' suicidal deaths. Then you come along. In fact, you bring death on a frickin' leash. Happy?"

Grell smiled again, and now Jackal knew that there was some kind of Cheshire tail there.

"Very, darling, very,"

**AUTHOR'S NOTE! Okay, so, I know I ended this a little weird, but this is going to be a two part chappie. Anyways, be on the lookout for a new story of mine, 'Artemis Fowl and His Pet Idiot' I haven't uploaded it yet, but will soon! Review or no update!**


	11. Christmas Crossovers pt2

Christmas Crossovers, Part Two

In spite of everything, Grell, Stevie and the others, Jackal, seeing my mother was the hardest thing I had ever done.

Especially since I knew there wasn't anything I could say.

It all started when I walked out of the room I had fallen asleep in, to see Grell trying to kiss Sebastian, Stevie still asleep on a very pleased looking Ciel, and Joy and Drocell cuddling next to the…unlit…fire…

"BASSIE~!" Grell yelled, as he had attached a headband…with a…dangling…mistletoe…and was…chasing…Sebastian…

Dear God what did I wake up to?

"Grell, I do not wish to harm any of the objects in a stranger's home, so please, refrain from your actions," Sebastian said, glaring at Grell. Grell stopped and pouted, crushing his hands together and wiggling back and forth.

"Oohhhh~ So cold~ Join in on the Christmas spirit, darling!" And with that he leapt towards him again. I giggled. He was ridiculous…

Of course, he just had to see _me_.

"Uh-oh…." I said to myself, slowly backing up. Grell stopped and smiled at me, then leapt forward with his hands outstretched.

"Good Morning Darling~!" He called. I screamed and tried to dodge, but he tackled me to the floor. It was fine as long as I wasn't under that mistletoe. So, I did something which Grell might have taken the wrong way.

When Grell landed on me I flipped over so I was on top of him, straddling his waist. Grell was shocked for a moment but then smirked, showing his shark teeth.

"Ooh~ A little more bold now, are we darling?" He giggled. I looked at our position and screamed again, jumping off.

"NO! NOOOO NO!" I yelled, pointing at him, "Don't you come any closer to me while wearing that thing!"

Grell laughed and stood up, flipping his hair, "Don't worry darling~ I'm feeling oddly docile today," That was docile? "I won't attack you anymore,"

I lowered my arm slowly, still suspicious, "…If you say so,"

Still watching him from the corner of my eye, I noticed Jackal walk to me. Of course, the instant he came within a yard Grell cursed, but with a glare from me and the threat of blue paint he shut up.

"Love," Jackal said, the tender brother I remembered, "Mom's gonna be here soon, as well as Hyena, are you ready to see them?" He put a hand on my shoulder. The room had gone quite save the sound of Stevie snoring.

"Yeah…" I said, looking down, "But you guys, minus Jackal, better hide somewhere, cause I don't want Mom freaking out even more than she already is. You can all go hide in the next room or something, Grell, yes, you as well," He pouted and slumped into the next room, clinging to Sebastian. Once the door shut, though, the other one opened.

"Jackal, hun," Mom called, "Sorry we were so late, that woma- No…" The bags she held in her hand dropped to the ground. I smiled shyly, wringing my hands together.

"Merry Christmas, Mom," I said. She walked towards me quickly and wrapped me in a hug, sobbing loudly.

Hyena (my sister) entered shortly after, "Mom what's the problem- Love!" She yelled, and rushed over to hug me as well. For a while both Mom and Hyena clung to me, crying. I had tears in my eyes as well, but had to be strong.

Mom pulled back, and stroked my head, "Love…where were you?"

I smiled, stepping back, "Somewhere I can't tell you. But I'm afraid that I can't stay here. I've only come to show you I was safe. I'm not saying you won't ever see me again, but I can't live here anymore. Jackal already knows this," I tilted my head up. Mom's eyes were desperate, but she always understood me. She slowly nodded and looked down. Hyena clung to my arm, her big brown eyes pleading with me. I sighed. I had no choice.

There are some things in the world that you can't take back, whether it is a choice of life or a choice of words. When you were a child, what was your one wish when you were lost? Who did you want to see again? Imagine if you had no choice but to lose them, or die. My chest tightened. It only added pain that I could see them from time to time, to renew that feeling of running back to your mother's arms, safe from harm.

_To decide…_I thought, _What a cruel option I've been given_.

"But Love," She said, "You have to stay, Love, you have to stay!" She started to cry again. Jackal sighed and pulled Hyena away. His eyes were just as pained. I hated this feeling. I wanted my family back! I wanted them back now! He looked at me with a type of maturity a teenage boy shouldn't have.

"I see what you mean now, Love," He said, "I can't leave them too,"

I nodded, "As long as you get it,"

As I walked back, I still kept the tears far at bay.

_But I don't._

OOOOOOoooooOOOOOO

**Back at the Reaper Society…**

Stevie and the others had all gone back to the place they were previously staying at, thanking me for spending a bit of Christmas with them. Even though they left, the reason I was feeling empty was not because of that.

"Coyote darling~" Grell said, leaning his head on his hands, "Cheer up. It's not like you won't ever see them again," He moved to stroke my hair, which I let him.

I sighed, "I know, it's just the fact that they're my family, Grell, I'm bound to be a little sad,"

Grell sighed like me and muttered off to the side, "Although one member is a little too close for comfort if you ask me,"

I shivered, "Please don't remind me of that- Oh!"

The sudden remembrance of something perked me up. Grell opened his green eyes in surprise as I sat up quickly, reaching into my bag to pull out a colorful red box.

"Here's your Christmas present, Grell!" I gave the box to him. Grell slowly looked and poked it with his gloved hand, like it was an unknown object, then took it carefully.

"You got me a present?" He asked, looking at me with pure wonder, "Even though I kiss you when you don't want me to, follow you, and show my affections to Bassie right afterwards?" Okay, I had to admit, at that moment, he was so utterly adorable, I had to hug him. Don't judge me. You would too.

I squealed and shot forward, wrapping my arms around him. Accidentally, I knocked him to the ground though. He gave a small yell of surprise when he fell holding the box above him. I laughed and hugged him even tighter.

"Grell that was soooo _cute_!" I yelled, "Just be like that every day, 'k?" Grell was still so surprised that he actually didn't try to rape me once I realized my position.

_I'm gonna get off before he stops being amazed by the present…_I thought to myself, easing off of him. He slowly started to tear off the red wrapping paper, revealing a small box, which he popped the lid to. It was a music box, with a spinning red rose.

"_London Bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down, London Bridge is falling down, my fair lady~_"

There was something about Grell at that moment, holding that red box in his hand, mesmerized by its song. When I looked at him, as to ask him what he was doing, I was hit by the urge to draw back, seeing that strange clear liquid fall from his eyes.

"You shouldn't have bothered," He said, bottom lip quivering like a baby robin as he hugged it softly to his chest. I was completely taken aback. What happened to my mentor? My mentor who was always cruel as any woman could be and flamboyantly insane?

"Gr-Grell…" I said, drawing closer, and putting a hand on his shoulder, "It's just a present, why are you crying?"

Grell sucked in his breath and turned to me sharply, lips pulling down over those beautiful sharp teeth, "Do you know that you're the first person to think of me in over a century?!" He yelled, still holding that music box close to him, before finally giving in and sobbing, small soft breaths escaping his mouth. I put my hand over my lips, tears of my own coming to my eyes. But he wasn't done.

"D-Do you know what it's like to always be the villain, dear?" He said, looking up at me, smiling through his emerald eyes, "Never…" He said, crouching into himself again. He looked up at me again, an odd expression of desperation in his eyes, as he gradually crawled closer to me, grabbing my hand tightly, "D-Don't leave me, Coyote darling, don't,"

"Grell…" I said, unconsciously putting my hand over his.

Grell started to sob so heavy by then that it was all I could do just to hug him tighter than I ever had, letting him cry into my shoulder. I didn't like it like this; Grell was the strong one. He was the one who comforted me when I was sad, who taught me to fight. He wasn't supposed to be weak like this. After these thoughts, all I could do was one thing.

"It's gonna be okay, Grell," I smoothed down his beautiful hair, "It'll be okay, it'll be okay,"

He grabbed my shirt tightly with his fingers, trying now to hold in his crying. The music box was still playing in front of me, that red rose spinning around and around.

"_Build it up with iron bars, iron bars, iron bars~_,"

"It'll be just fine, Grell,"

"_Build it up with iron bars, my fair lady~_,"

"C-Coyote darling…don't ever leave me,"

"_Cover it with silver and gold, silver and gold, silver and gold_~,"

"Grell-"

"Always stay with me, dear. Always stay with me forever more. Don't forget me, please," That look he gave me as he looked up into my eyes was heartbreaking. That word, though, did it no justice. He was begging me. Pleading with me. I knew this look. The look of somebody who had been ignored and beaten, forgotten and left as a simple happening. This was Grell.

"I won't Grell, I'm always here,"

"_Cover it with silver and gold, my fair lady_~,"

OOOOOOooooooOOOOOO

_**Preview for the next chapter:**_

"It appears we have a new reaper," The girl in front of me had such a mysterious smile I couldn't help but grin back, "Everybody, please meet Ann Colfer, the Undertaker's apprentice,"

"But isn't he retired?"

"If not, he will be after her,"

Review, or no update!


	12. Realizations

Chapter Twelve

Oh Look, Ann's Here

"Grell, s-stop…"

"Oh~? But why, darling?" Panting and smirking dazedly, Grell looked at me.

"I-It…hurts…"

The red reaper chuckled with his sharp teeth, "That only means you're enjoying it, dear~"

"B-But…you're…too…rough…"

"Rough is the only way to do it my sweet apprentice~" Grell slowly shifted the position of his hands.

I gasped, "No! Grell!"

"Oh?" He asked, sitting up, which made it worse, "But why? You and I have already come this far, might as well finish the job~"

"Just…no!"

"Why?"

"Because…" I said, panting, "I'D RATHER NOT BE CHOKED TO DEATH BY MY MENTOR!"

I rolled over sharply, or tried to, seeing as Grell had decided to turn into a transgender WWE wrestler. His arm was still fiercely locked around my neck in a chokehold, making me splutter for air. I already died once!

"Let! Me! Go!" I coughed, struggling against him. Grell growled and laughed at the same time, only squeezing tighter.

"Not a chance Coyote~ If you don't like this so much then next time don't try and hit a lady's face!" And with that his grip strengthened. I coughed.

"Well next time don't steal my pancakes! I-I have to eat too, you know!" I wasn't going to let him overpower me. I'm a girl too. I have nails for a reason.

He yelped as I dug my claws into his arm and bit too, making him leap back. I sprung up, but with the newly added air came newly added pain. I started to cough as soon as I stood, and glared at Grell, who was innocently standing with his arms crossed.

"I don't know whether to call you a bitch or a bastard," I said, taking a fighting stance, "But I do know that you don't get off easy!"

I sprung to him, my fist ready to fly. Grell smirked and caught it with his hand, twisting me around to the point of my back meeting his hard chest. He giggled and whispered in my ear,

"You didn't even try, darling~"

I growled, about to chin-butt him, but William got in my mojo.

"Miss Taylor, Mister Sutcliff, what are you doing?" He said, walking forward. Wait for it…wait for it…okay, he shifted his glasses. Everything was normal.

"Just playing, Will dear~" Grell called, tightening his grip around me. I blew the hair out of my eyes. And I thought women were clingy…..

Speaking of which…why wasn't Grell attacking William now?

By the look Will was giving me, I don't think he wanted me to question it.

"Playing or not, you have another assignment, Miss Taylor," He was still as straight and stiff as ever…I wonder if he ever had a girlfriend in his life…

"Oh?" I asked, shoving out of Grell's grip, "What is it this time?" I dusted off my black jacket, a present from Ronald for learning how to drive the lawnmower. Grell nonchalantly leaned his head on the top of mine, which made it very difficult to blow the hair out of my eyes. Once I blew it up, he blew it down.

"You won't have any souls to reap, Miss Taylor, but you will be dueling with an opponent," He shifted his glasses again, the light glinting. I raised an eyebrow. An opponent?

"But why?" Grell asked, standing up and leaning on his chainsaw, "Only the reapers taking their final exams are assigned partners~" He flipped his hair. I looked to Will for some hope of explanation.

"This isn't a partnership assignment," Will said, annoyed, "This is a dueling assignment. The young reaper you will fight with has exceeded in the ranks just like you have, Miss Taylor. Whichever of you wins the fight will receive no prize, though. It is simply for the teachers to determine who becomes the apprentice of-" His long rambling was cut short by Ronald, who just happened to run in at the last moment. _Thank you Ronald_….I thought.

"Mr. Spears!" He said, frantic, "The souls got loose again-Ow! I'm sorry okay? We were just transporting them an- Ow! Stop hitting me!" He clutched his head that had been struck repeatedly with the bad end of Will's nosepickers.

"How many times must I tell you to not be an idiot?!" He said, rubbing his temples, "Miss Taylor, excuse me, while I deal with the problem at hand," And, just like that, he was off.

I stood there, a blank look on my face, "Uh…okay," The apprentice of whom? Grell looked off into the distance like me, until a remembrance of something came to mind.

"Hey, Grell…" I said, suspicious, "Why didn't you chase after Will this time? You always do that." I poked him in the chest. Grell turned to me, just as puzzled.

"I…actually don't know, darling. Normally I find him so cold and attractive that it makes my very bones shiver, but today he seemed utterly…dull." He really did seem puzzled by it. Which, could mean two things:

One: He was finally moving on from Will and hopefully onto Bassie alone.

Two: He was turning straight.

A straight Grell…I pictured it, and couldn't even do that, but when I tried, I got the most disgusting and disturbing feeling ever. Straight Grell….blech.

"What do you think he meant by 'the apprentice of'?" I asked. Grell shrugged his shoulders, then stopped, and turned to me with an excited look in his eyes.

"I have an idea darling~!" He said, grabbing my hands. I laughed.

"What is it?"

"Come, you'll see!" Oh I hated when he tried to surprise me. It was one of the scariest feelings in the world…a Grell surprise…

OOOOOOoooooOOOOOO

"Where are we going~?" I said as I was dragged along. We had been running like this for ten minutes. Grell was still energetic as ever, with a grasp too strong for a 'delicate lady'.

"We're here!" He said, throwing his arms up. I stopped, panting, and looked up. My breath was drawn in as I covered my mouth, at the huge garden of red tulips. They were neatly planted in a circle, pure and crimson.

"G-Grell…how did you find this place?" Tulips were my favorite flower. But I don't remember telling Grell that…

"Well, darling, it turns out that a certain blonde-haired reaper has affection for gardening. I caught dear little Ronald singing to his plants the other day, how embarrassed he was," He giggled, flipping his hair. I grinned as much as I could. The color red and my favorite flower…this was like our garden.

"This is amazing, Grell," I said, still smiling stupidly, "It really is."

Grell giggled again and hugged me, which I returned. He squealed at that fact which made me want to laugh, but I didn't want to _encourage_ him anymore.

I pulled back, smiling at him, "It's stunning."

Grell's eyes went wide as he froze, hands still clutched at my shoulders. If I wasn't mistaken…he was _blushing_!

Grell acted in a very non-Grell manner, with his green eyes almost closed like he was half asleep. I had never seen this expression before, and it scared me…

He dazedly brushed the hair out of my eyes, muttering. "You're so beautiful," He said, and pecked me on the cheek. I didn't know why then, but I was blushing madly. This was weird. Why didn't I have the urge to hit him? Why was I only standing there?

"Coyote darling…" Grell started, still dazed, "I hope you know that-"

"Miss Taylor and Mister Sutcliff!" Ah, hello Will, "I have been looking for you everywhere. Miss Taylor, your duel is about to start."

My eyes snapped open. I totally forgot about it!

"Y-Yes, sorry," I said, running inside. Craaaaaaap!

OOOOOOoooooOOOOOO

I didn't even know them.

I didn't even know the person I was supposed to be fighting.

This was bad.

This was really really bad.

I was already in the arena, wondering why there was an arena in the first place, and then placing that in the back of my mind as a stupid question. That's where all my stupid questions go. So it's pretty cluttered.

"Good luck darling~!" Grell called, waving at me wildly. I smiled nervously at him. Oh dear…

"Look, there she is!" I heard the voice of a few reapers whisper. Looking where they were pointing, I saw the form of a young girl, even younger than me, walk into the middle of the arena. Her blonde hair was cut short, and her green eyes were narrowed with the intent of battle. I gulped. Oh dear oh dear oh dear…

She slowly stood taller, her blue hoodie and white shorts seeming far too common for such a regal pose. She smirked, and bowed down quickly.

"Nice to meet you," She said with a heavy Northern accent. It was really cute too, I was kinda jealous of it… "I'm Ann."

"C-Coyote…" I said, shaking her hand. She leaned in close, and, as I thought she was going to threaten me, I was proven wrong.

"Hey," she said, "Ann doesn't really want to fight you, but she has to, cause Will is so mean~" She giggled, "So after this, we'll be friends, okay?" She sounded so cheerful I had to agree.

"Sure…"

She leaned back, and that expression of battle was on her face once more.

"Draw your scythes," Will announced, either glaring at me or making his usual face. Ann and I drew our weapons. I paled considerably, seeing as how she was probably going to kill me. Why? Because her scythe was a giant blade, curved on the top and double-sided. Whereas mine was…

A spork.

Ann suppressed her laughter at my weapon, but I could tell it was amusing to her. I blushed out of embarrassment. This was going well…

"And…begin!" Will yelled. Ann rushed towards me immediately, swinging her scythe at me. I shrieked and jumped back, barely blocking it with my own. Her blonde hair swished in the same motion that she spun, whipping around to slice me in the back. I jumped up again, throwing my spork at her shoulder.

Ann jumped to the side just in time, sending out her sneakered foot to trip me, resulting in my landing on the floor. I held up my spork, blocking her blade with my own. She leapt back, and continued to strike at me.

Why can't this just be over?

**Grell P.O.V.**

My little apprentice was truly wonderful. Even with an eating utensil, she could hold her own! But of course she will never be stronger than me…or else who would I have to hold in my palm all the time~?

Coyote swung back with her weapon (it is simply too embarrassing for a lady to say spork) ferociously, her colorful braid glinting in the lighting that surrounded us. Oh…how it does shame me so, but my mind has kept wondering to thoughts of her and me, and actions that are normally brought with such dim lighting as this…I would watch her hungrily with my emerald eyes, and she would be her scared, yet brave little self, blushing and walking forward slowly-Oh~

I should stop there, who knows what a spectacle of myself I'd make~….

"Good job my dear~" I called to her, "Paint her in red! Good girl!" I laughed. She seemed to be having fun, fighting that girl. She does take after me…..

"I must say, Mister Sutcliff," Will said to me, flashing his cold, green eyes towards my figure. I just know he was dying to look…lower. I wiggled, deciding to tease him a little.

"Oh Will darling, what is it?"

"I must say, I am surprised you are cheering for her, Mr. Sutcliff," Will pushed up his glasses, making the light glint off of them, "Knowing the consequences if she wins,"

I paused, frowning. What would my darling have to do~?

"What consequences?" I asked, sliding my finger up his shoulder. Will grunted and shook it off, looking at me.

"Did I not tell you? If Coyote Taylor wins, she will become the Undertaker's apprentice."

I froze.

"What…did you say?"

"I said, she will become the Undertaker's apprentice,"

"…Oh…"

Coyote continued to fight happily, but it was she who was tugging at my heart now. My dear, sweet little Coyote….apprenticed to somebody else? To be spending all her time, somewhere else than with me…that wasn't a thought I would lower myself to bear. Coyote dear was _my_ apprentice. Which means, she learns from _me_, and only _me_.

She struck again, successfully landing a blow on the other girl, sending her sprawling, which she quickly recovered from. I growled. Coyote was winning. This wasn't good.

"Is that honestly the best you've got?!" I called, crossing my arms, "Try harder, brat~!" Coyote looked at me in confusion, but looked back as soon as her opponent ran towards her, slashing at her with her blade. Coyote leapt back, nimble once more.

I laughed loudly, "You're so slow, darling! At least try!" Coyote frowned and looked at me again, but was too late, seeing as the other girl shot forward with her death scythe. Coyote's eyes went wide, and so did mine. Funny…it was all so slow…that moment…

The death scythe stabbed straight into Coyote darling's shoulder, until the girl yanked it out again. Coyote bit her lip as I bit mine, and she fell to the ground, clutching her deep wound. _She is immortal, she is immortal…_I kept telling myself that. But it was almost no use. Coyote fell to her knees first, then face first on the ground. She was motionless.

"No…" I said, not believing it. A pool of beautiful red blood began to ink around her still body, staining her clothes and cheeks. I found fate to be cruel that her face was turned away from me, not allowing me to look for life in her eyes.

The girl looked truly shocked and sorry, but was just as still as my apprentice, shakily holding her bloody blade.

"The winner," Will announced, though his voice was far, "Ann Mastandrea!"

OOOOOOoooooOOOOOO

I ran towards Coyote with my hair billowing behind me. I let myself roughly fall downwards to her, clutching for her shoulders and cradling her in my arms. She was red…so red….such a divine red…

I almost lost my speech at her sight, the view of my precious student's death at my feet. "Y-you're even more beautiful than before, d-darling," I said, stroking her face. I wasn't going to cry over this brat again. I had done that too many times. She wasn't breathing. The wound in her chest was pouring out more life than before. Seeing her like this, weak, eyes peacefully closed, brought back a memory as I held her to me.

_"It means we live forever, darling, unless we happen to get murdered or die from illness. We're immortal, not gods,"_

I clenched my teeth, torn between adoring this beautiful, red-dyed Coyote, or finally realizing that all of that red was her pain and life.

Coyote's body was starting to go stiff. Her skin was still warm, but the blood had already dried on her face leaving strange marks, that almost looked like tears. Isn't it funny how one can think of only happy moments at these times? Almost like fate wants to be cruel to you, to make you realize how many times you could have hugged them, kissed them…

Told them that…

You love them.

"Mr. Sutcliff," Will said, reaching out to touch my shoulder, "I am quite sorry, but Miss Taylor is dead. Nothing can be done." He tried to reach down and take Coyote's arms. I sucked in my breath and growled at him, baring my shark teeth that I know my dear apprentice loved so.

"OH SHUT UP WILL!" I yelled, "GO AWAY!"

He leaned back, appalled and shocked. I didn't care anymore. Coyote was dead. All because I wanted her to myself. Well, I guess she was all mine now, in a way…

I put an ear to her chest, listening for something. Nothing. Her heart wasn't beating. This was final. I had finally killed her.

"R-Reapers aren't supposed to die, darling," I said, wiping her hair out of her eyes, "We take _care_ of the dead. Don't you know that?" Even though I felt hot tears on my face and tasted the salt in them, I knew I was smiling. What kind of lady would frown in front of her lover?

Coyote was dead. That's all there is to it. Her body was now stiff, and the blood was caked on her face. This was all as final as a death date could be.

"Coyote darling…" I said, "You look so beautiful…in…red…" I leaned down, lightly brushing my lips to hers, "You said you would never leave me, you little liar, brat," I kissed her on her cheek, tasting her lovely blood, "You shouldn't l-lie to your mentor, but-"

"G-Grell…"

My body went into shock at hearing those words. I had never heard my name spoken so beautifully. Such an amazing voice…

"G-Grell," She looked me weakly in the eyes, clutching her shoulder, "G-God dammit, that fucking hurt…" She winced and shrieked a little bit when she tried to move.

It was I who couldn't breathe now. Coyote was alive once more, panting with the pain of her shoulder. I couldn't help it. I started to laugh and cry, holding her close.

"Y-you damn brat!" I yelled, hearing her surprised gasp, "I really hate you right now, darling, honestly…"

"Owwww…" She whined, "Get offa me, Grell. It already hurts,"

I laughed, "Yes, darling,"

I eased up. Immediately Will moved to pick her up, but I stepped in front of him with a growl. Strange…I was so defensive today. Completely unlike a lady like me~

"I'll hold her," I said. I leaned down, holding Coyote in my arms. She squealed and shrieked with the pain again. I held her closer.

"I'll bring her to the infirmary,"

OOOOOOoooooOOOOOO

**Coyote P.O.V.**

I woke up in a white room, with doctors moving about in their desks. Looking around, I saw with shock that Grell and Ann were both standing by my bedside, seemingly in a very heated discussion. I nervously giggled, catching their attention.

"Coyote!" Grell said, leaping towards me with outstretched arms, "You're awake my love~!" But, he was yanked back by Ann, who immediately started scolding him.

"Don't do that!" She said, "She's injured! You can do that later."

Grell looked towards me, smiling, "Are you feeling better now, dear?" He asked. I nodded slowly. I looked at my chest, seeing the giant bandages wrapped around it. I gasped.

"Woah…what happened?" I asked. Grell and Ann looked at each other warily. Ann walked up to me, and immediately began pleading.

"I'm so so so so so so sorry!" She wailed, "We were fighting and you were winning but then you weren't and I stabbed you and we all thought you were dead and then Grell and the I'M SORRY OKAY?" She was panting by the end of it. I laughed, and patted her head.

"It's fine, it's fine, Ann. Really," I smiled. But…wait…

"Grell…" I said, making him look towards me eagerly, "You were the reason I got distracted, weren't you?" He gulped, "You were practically begging for me to lose. I know you like to joke, but that was too far. Why did you do that Grell?" I didn't yell at him, but from the look on his face you'd think he actually had a soul.

"C-Coyote darling I can expl-"

"No need to. All I want is an apology."

"That's it?"

"Is it that hard?"

"No…" Grell looked down, then looked at me, blushing, "I-I'm…sorry…my love," He said, fidgeting with his fingers. My eyes widened. He was acting so…so…

Cute.

Ann looked between the both of us, "I think Imma leave now…" And with that she slowly waltzed out.

Grell looked at me, a serious look in his eyes. I gulped. Why was he looking at me like that? It was making me really uncomfortable….

Before I knew it, Grell had drawn closer, gently putting his hands on the sides of my face. I was frozen solid. What was he doing?

"I'm…quite…sorry," He said, drawing closer and closer. I leaned as far back as I could into the pillow. Why wasn't I fighting back? Why wasn't I throwing him off? It was obvious what he was trying to do, so why was I just sitting there?

Grell came even nearer, his lips so close to my face that I could feel his warm breath. I was anticipating it- and not in a good way. That's why I was so still. I knew I was weak, so there was nothing I could do.

Then, it came.

Grell softly brushed his lips against mine, not rough, not sudden like his normal kisses. Just…gentle. He kissed me over and over again, and all I could do was sit there and stare at him.

"Coyote…darling, so…red," He mumbled, starting to nip at my lips with his teeth. I made a sound of fear in the back of my throat, not liking where this was heading. Grell started to kiss me more, sliding his arm around my waist. Okay, I _really_ didn't like where this was going…

"Grell, stop, you don't know what you're doing," I put my hands on his chest, pushing him back, "No matter how I may look, I am not a man, this isn't you."

"Mmmm…" Grell moaned, grabbing my hands, "I _do_ know what I'm doing, darling," He moved to kiss my neck, hands clutched around me tightly. I whimpered. You _don't_ know what you're doing, Grell!

"Grell, get off me!" I yelled, pushing back on him. Grell stood up slowly, only kissed my lips one last time passionately, and got up, walking out of the room without a second glance to me.

The minute he shut the door I put my hand to my heart. It was beating rapidly, something that had never happened before. At least, not with Grell. He kissed me…he kissed me and I only told him to go…I didn't fight back…what was wrong with me?

I looked at the door that he left through. _Grell,_ I thought, _What are you planning?_

**AUTHOR'S NOOOOOOOOOTEEEEE! Okay, so, as I'm writing this it is 5:37 am and I've been up all night without sleep. I have a cold that came from nowhere in the middle of the night and I am talking to Pandalen12. We are talking about rats. Review, and I shall update thy chapter. **


	13. I See You, You See Me

Chapter Thirteen

Mr. Needle

The morning is really bright today…was my first thought. I wondered why the sun was so hot, when it was only the beginning of January. In the spring or late winter, one usually would still wear a coat. But it was burning outside. And it was still eight a.m.

Well, I thought, It's not that bad. Sometimes I like the heat-OH GOD…

That sudden thought was brought up by the memory of Grell Sutcliff.

He kissed me. Again. But, that wasn't a _kiss_. No. A _kiss_ usually lasts for either a short or long time, and is the simply touching of two people's lips (guess who I learned that from). That was no _kiss_.

I don't even know what that was.

"Oh God….Grell…." I muttered to myself, running my hand through my hair. It was at that moment, that I realized I made a dreadful mistake.

Call the reaper's name and he shall cometh.

"Coyote darling~" The voice of dread, "Did you need me for something?" The presence of horror, "You're always so hard to find~!" The very meaning of true death.

Grell.

"U-Uh…hi…Grell…" I said, inching away from him. With every look he gave me, with every wink I saw, that scene flashed in my mind over and over again, like a broken cinematic record.

Grell apparently is psychic, as he noticed my discomfort the minute I didn't him too. Leaning closer, he pouted, wiggling.

"Oh, dear…You're still playing our little 'moment' in your mind, now aren't you? Well, don't you worry," He grabbed my face and pecked me on the cheek, "I'm not so cruel as to leave you hanging."

Do I hit him? Was my first thought, No, it's only a peck on the cheek. There's no reason to go that far. But I don't want to let him think that it's okay, the bastard…

"Oooh~!" Grell said, squealing, "You're looking at me with such passion, darling! Please, do continue…" Great…that sultry look was back. This was Grell, alright.

"Go away Grell," I stuck my tongue out, feigning normalcy, "I'm busy."

Grell whined and sighed, sitting down on the bench, "Oooohhh~ But I'm so bored, I can't find Bassie anywhere, Will is being especially harsh to me today, and now my one and only friend is pushing me away, the tragedy~!" He put a hand to his head as rose petals fell around him. I just stared at him.

"That's right. Now go."

"Ooohh~!"

OOOOOOoooooOOOOOO

"Coyote darling," Grell said as we walked down the hallways, "Shouldn't you change your bandages soon?" He motioned towards the wrappings that covered my hurt shoulder. I shrugged with one shoulder.

"Nah. They're fine. It's not like they're dirty or anything, besides, the infirmary where they keep the bandages is on the other side of the building."

"True," Grell said, tapping his chin, "But you know…." He suddenly turned on me, drawing his fingers up and around my arms, "It wouldn't have to be the nurse who changes them…" He winked, kissing my cheek slowly. I put on a deadpan face, turning slowly towards him.

"Grell, that is sickening. Get off me." I tried to wiggle my way out. He pouted, sticking out his tongue.

"Oh~ Everyone is so mean today. My love, why must you be so cruel?" He crossed his arms. I looked away.

"I'm not cruel, I'm truthful."

"What?!"

"Well. . ."

"Miss Taylor," Will interrupted us, walking over to me. I stood up, trying to ignore the cooing Grell.

"Yes sir?"

"Another assignment. This one is classified. You are not to tell any person about it. Only you and Grell may do it." He shifted his glasses, handed me a dossier, and walked off.

"Well…that was straight…" I said. Lately Will had even more of a lack of emotions, which lead me to the conclusion that he was the terminator. It seemed logical.

"What's in the file this time?" Grell said, looking over my shoulder. I made a sound of not knowing and opened it up.

"Uh…." I said. Who put this weird thing together? All it was, was…nothing…. I'm kinda confused.

"All it says is an 'Alfred'." Grell took it out of my hands, flipping the pages back and forth, "Not even a last name."

I immediately felt something in my heart that could be linked to that feeling you have when you hear your name dropped in a conversation. Immediately curious, immediately wanting to know what all of the fuss was about. Alfred, whose name was the only thing that was known by the people supposed to bring him death.

This was interesting. And that's what surprised me. I was beginning to become interested in these cases. Interested in death.

_Well,_ I thought, _it's about time._

OOOOOOOOooooooOOOOOO

"Come, darling~" Grell said, grabbing my hand. I sighed and pulled it back, lacing up my boots quickly.

"I know you're impatient Grell, but hold on. We can't all get changed as fast as you."

Grell smirked and assumed a saucy position similar to that of a flamenco dancer.

"Only natural for a lady to obtain beauty as quickly as possible, darling~," He snapped his fingers. I raised an eyebrow and laughed, finishing the lace. Grell offered his hand, pulling me through the door.

We started running, playing in our favorite game of racing to the destination, of course, his legs happened to be the Eiffel Tower to my tree stumps.

"Do you know where he even is?!" I yelled over the wind. Grell's face suddenly looked blank as he tried to remember, then shrugged. I facepalmed as I tried to sprint in front of him.

_I'll check the dossier_, I thought to myself, pulling out the folder as we leaped the roof of a skyscraper.

And, enter my heart attack.

Grell landed with his red shoes shining and slight sweat glittering on his forehead. He stretched his arms out to catch his balance, smirking slowly. He flipped his hair again, and I noted with a heavy blush that he was quite a lot more flexed than I first assumed as his shirt slipped up. In fact, it slipped up a lot….Grell had muscles? I was still staring at the way he stopped to tie his shoes, bending down slowly and letting the light shimmer around his head.

The worst part was…crap.

He saw me.

_Turn away turn away turn away Coyote… _

I obeyed my brain for once, whipping around and checking the files. Stop panting Coyote, stop it… He's just a guy…girl…person.

Shit, Grell was walking closer.

Nonononono…

"Do you see something darling~?" He whispered. I shot straight up, hitting him in the head with the vanilla folder.

"I most certainly do not!" I yelled. Grell laughed, not giggled, not chuckled, but laughed in my face. I growled, flipping to the pages briskly and looking at the name and directions.

"We don't have far to go." I bit my lip, worrying on who this guy was that we had no information on him. He could be anyone.

"Oh~" Grell said, pouting as he twirled a lock of his hair, "I've been ignored,"

"Yes you have," I said, focusing on the file.

"How close are we?" Grell asked, looking over the building's side. I looked again at the location, sighing.

"It's the third building in front of us. He lives in an apartment." I hated the apartment ones. There were too many people around, too many witnesses. It disturbed me.

Grell and I looked at each other, before smiling and leaping. The buildings, in all their grey and black, came and went, before we knew it we were on the caramel colored apartment. I rushed through the door with Grell at my tail, winding down the stairs. The due death date was in just three minutes; I was running extremely late. This wasn't good. I would have Will's wrath and everything else save his mercy if I was late again.

"It's here!" I yelled, pointing to the apartment door.

Sometimes…things happen before a person notices. Small things, like a cloud passing or a breeze blowing. Well…normally, the things are small.

I wish I never opened that door, then at least, I could claim innocence in what was to happen. At least I could pretend I was no part of it, alongside with Grell. But now, that chance was over the minute my hand touched the fabricated wood.

"Thread the dead…" The sound of that voice was so chilling, so bone-breaking and cold that I was surprised at the fact that I had no ice hanging from my eyelashes. It only made me want to curl into myself and leave.

"Coyote, what's wrong?" Ever-red Grell stepped into the room, but not even he could resist freezing when he heard the things that make you want to hide.

"Snip the lips…." I never saw fingers so pale and long, like an albino snake sprouting from his palms, "Would you like…." Oh, God, no…his eyes. His eyes were terrifying, blacker than the room we were in, seeming to suck you in, "To become my fabric?"

I couldn't catch my breath, hyperventilating and falling back. My gasps were short and quick. He simply regarded me with a curious and ignorant gaze, simply observant. Grell had caught his breath too, but was stronger, pulling out his chainsaw. He pulled the cord and I heard the machine rip to life. I wish I could fight, but the moment was quieter to me than to him.

Alfred sat there, long, spindly legs crossed in his chair, steady gaze judging us from across the room. The light barely reached his curly black hair, covering and framing his pale face like a thick curtain. In slow, monotone movements, his fingers pulled and set back, pulled and set back with the needle in his hand at the fabric in his arms.

"Did you need something?" Every syllable was pronounced quietly and perfectly, no trace of any kind of accent.

I wanted to scream. I wanted to scream so badly. But I feared that if I even looked away he would snatch me up like a child's nightmarish monster.

Grell was less afraid, running madly with his chainsaw, leaping into the air with vigor, his red hair around him. All I ever did was sit there, staring at the two, mostly at Alfred, whom held my gaze the entire time he fought off Grell.

"Coyote!" Grell called as he slashed at Alfred, "What are you doing?! Get up and help me!"

I gulped, trying to stand. My knees were buckling, knocking together like pieces of wood. He was so frightening. Just the way he kept a steady gaze on me as he fought of Grell without a word…

"R-Right!" I yelled, grabbing my weapon and running at him. Alfred turned to me, thrusting a long, lanky leg up and sending me to the ground with a bruise on my chin.

Grell looked at me in shock, whipping around while jumping back towards me, "Coyote," He said, "What's wrong with you? You let a mere human knock you back?!" He had to cut short when Alfred wordlessly threw a sewing needle at him, almost stabbing him in the eyes.

Grell held up his chainsaw, and looked towards me once more, "You can't afford to be lazy, darling, because I guarantee you, it will take both of us to reap his soul!"

"I-I-I know that, Grell…." I started, my gaze becoming locked once more on those dark eyes, "H-He's j-just…."

I couldn't finish before Alfred threw another needle, aimed at both Grell and I. Grell leapt back swiftly, blocking it with his chainsaw, but I wasn't so lucky. Trying to put my slow legs to work, I stumbled shakily back, but the needle had already shot to my shoulder, penetrating deep.

It didn't hurt much, it felt almost like a shot, yet I found myself so in pain that I was unable to scream. My jaw locked, my chest constricted, and my muscles tensed, my skin was so numb that as I fell to the ground, all I heard was a _thump_.

_Poison…_

OOOOOOoooooOOOOOO

"Do you know why you are here?" That calm, selected voice.

"N-No…"

"I am afraid that is the wrong answer. Awaken."

"I…can't…"

"Yes you can."

Despite my arguments, I tried to open my eyes. But I couldn't. Even though it felt like I should be able to see, all there was, was still darkness. Black mass, all around me. I couldn't feel anything solid, nor could I see anything else. Nothing else except for Alfred, who stood before me, calmly sewing on his fabric.

"Where…am I?" I tried to sit up. Alfred didn't look at me, just boredly continued to pull at the thread with his silver needle.

"Where do you think you are? Because here, where the mind thinks is where the mind shall ever go." Alfred finally looked at me, face blank. I hitched my breath, trying to look away.

"Who are you?" I asked, slowly attempting to comfort myself by wrapping my hands around my body, "Why are you so…terrifying?"

Alfred stopped sewing, and uncrossed his legs, standing up. He turned around, gently putting the fabric down and turned back to me, walking slowly.

"To fear," He said, like a bored recital, "Is to wonder. To wonder, is to imagine. To imagine, is something that persons like you encourage, is it not?" He stopped, elegantly folding his hands over his sides, "So why is fear horrible to you, if it is only imagination? You call me terrifying as if it is the truth, but what about you, reaper?"

I was utterly shocked, "How do you know who I am?"

Alfred smiled a small smile, one with so much malice inside of it I was afraid he might eat me, from the inside out, "Quite obvious. But that aside, what if you are the real terror here, hm?" His face went blank once more, "One can only do as what they see, reaper. You are no less terrifying that me."

Something inside me split, and suddenly it became hard to breathe again, and my vision of Alfred was growing blurry.

"I'm nothing like you!" I yelled, though my hearing had become so blocked that even the sound of my own voice was unfamiliar to me, "I will never be like you!"

Alfred only picked up his fabric and began sewing once more, "There are only two choices for people like us; the dead and the mad."

OOOOOOoooooOOOOOO

I woke up to the sound of groaning. Turning my head, I saw the bruised and cut form of Grell, laying on his side. His face had a long gash running down the side, while his nose was bleeding and blood ran out his mouth. His chainsaw lay next to him, sewing needles stuffed throughout the joints. I shrieked and ran to him, hurriedly brushing the hair out of his face.

"Grell! Grell!" I yelled, shaking him, "Wake up!"

Grell gasped like his throat was wet inside, and hacked, more blood shooting out and staining his shirt. I clutched him tighter.

"NO!" I screamed, burying my head, "Grell! Don't you dare die on me!"

Grell coughed even more, but opened his eyes nonetheless, looking blearily at me. He smiled, showing that a few of his sharp teeth had been knocked out. I noticed with little shock that my tears were falling on his face.

"Hello, Coyote," He muttered, "Don't tell me, is it bad?"

I smiled, nodding, "Yeah, you'll have a few scars…"

Grell giggled and hacked more, gasping, "Damn~. How undesirable." He leaned back, his breathing uneven. I held him to me, shaking.

"Don't worry Grell, "I whimpered, "You're still absolutely beautiful."

Grell moaned, looking at me with a raised eyebrow, "I…know you… don't think that, darling." All I could pay attention to was the cuts along his face, so deep and red, "Otherwise my feelings might've been….returned…" He sighed, shifting his side with many grunts of pain to come closer to me, wrapping his arms around my waist like a scared child.

I sobbed, not bothering to hold in tears. Grell's breathing evened, then slowed, finally coming to a stop. His grip relaxed, and his face became peaceful.

"No…" I said, shaking him, "No no NO!" I sucked in the snot from my nose and wiped my tears away, clutching his shoulders, "Don't you DARE even THINK of dying, Grell!" I shook him, but he remained still.

I shook myself instead, lowering my body over him, "I want you to tease me again, Grell…" I kissed his cheek, "I want you to make fun of me. I want you…"

"Heh…Finally made you say it~"

. . .

. . .

What.

Grell sat up slowly and stretched, yawning. He patted down his messy hair, and inspected his nails. He made a slight "Ooh~" sound of disapproval when he found the chipped ones.

All the while, my face was blank.

No expression.

None.

Nada.

"Grell…" I started. He looked towards me, and giggled.

"Ooh, darling~ Did I make you worry? So terribly sorry, but it was too much to resist~!" He giggled behind his hand again, flipping his hair. I glared at him coolly, balling my fists.

"Next time..." I stood up, towering over him, "If you're dead…" I raised my fists, striking him thrice on the head, "MAKE SURE YOU STAY THAT WAY!"

Grell yelled out and rubbed his head, pouting, "It was only a joke, dear~!"

I growled, turning away from him, "You are an awful person, you know that? Especially for pulling the whole 'feelings for you' card."

Even though I heard his annoyed mutterings in the background, I walked on, knowing he would follow me. But, once our conversation stopped, I let my head drop, knowing we had been beaten. Alfred. He couldn't be human. No person should be able to beat a grim reaper like Grell. No human, at least.

Alfred wasn't in sight at all when I woke up. That only meant one thing.

We were a threat.

And he was watching us.

OOOOOOoooooOOOOOO

(Because the author is so short on ideas, here is what happened on Ann's first day as the Undertaker's apprentice)

Ann walked into the shop, her short blonde hair swishing this way and that as she closed the door. Man this place was a dump. There were coffins everywhere, and while she expected that of an Undertaker's shop, she didn't expect them to be so dusty. . .

"Hello~?" She called, walking slowly, "Is anybody here?"

"YES~!"

"GYAH!"

Ann fell back from the man who had leapt out of the coffin, a grin on his face and dog biscuit in his mouth. She stared at him for a while. A long while, in fact.

"You're…the Undertaker?" She asked. He nodded, climbing out and looking her over. Or, that's what she thought, seeing as how all he did was bob his head.

"Heheheheeeee~ That's right. Though you can call me teacher if you prefer~" Somehow the tone of that did not seem very educational to her. . .

"Uh…huh…"

Ann rose an eyebrow, chuckling quietly. At least she wouldn't be bored.

The Undertaker started walking to the backroom, signaling for her to follow him.

"Come, come~! There's so much for me to teach you, as a teacher to pupil. Wouldn't want to…fall behind, in class, now would we~?"

Ann felt shivers down her back, and she followed after him, taking note that she had best be careful of the 'education' she was about to receive.

**Author's note: Okay! So, sorry bout the crappy chappie, but I was running low. Ideas for Ann? What should happen to her? Anything is welcome! And, Coyote and Grell, well, I have some 'things' planned for them too…..**

**Review so I can update!**


	14. La Vie en Rose

Chapter Fourteen

La Vie en Rose

Author's Note: Okay, so I felt that this story needed another crack chappie. So, I came up with the idea of this. I realize now that a lot of my story is unrealistic, I know Grell wouldn't normally fall for a girl, I only paired him with one because that's all I know how to write. I'm sorry. I'm going to finish this story, though, and keep these pairings, and maybe in the future I'll know how to stay in character. As for Alfred, let me just say, I will not be asking for any more ideas on him. I will create this character all on my own, and I'm sorry if you have any suggestions you want (as if, I'm not that popular) but I can't use them. Alfred is one of my most special villains, and I feel a weird bond with him.

If you bothered to read this far, thank you. And, I have a towel on my head.

**Coyote P.O.V.**

"I. Am. So. Hungry."

I stared at the beautiful plate of sweets with awe, eyes trailing over every bit of chocolate and vanilla swirled into them. My stomach called its song for them. They were meant for my mouth, it was their destiny.

Grell looked at the sweets, then at me, eyes wide, "Oh dear," He said, giggling, "It looks as if you're trying to molest my desserts, darling~"

I eyed him, possible using the most pleading look I would ever dare to use with him.

"Please. . .Grell. . ." I saw him gulp in anticipation, or nervousness. Why would he be nervous?

"Y-Yes?"

"Give me. . ."

"Ho-oh~?" He leaned down, his eyes sultry, "What is it you want, darling?"

"The sweets. . ."

His face went blank, eyes halfway glaring at me before he stood up, walking briskly to our table. I moaned, trotting over. He had gotten the last of the cakes, and I was so tired, and so hungry for sugar. . .

"Pleaaase, Grell?" I asked, holding my hands together. He crossed his arms with a 'humph~' and looked away, nose high in the air. I groaned again, hitting my head on the table.

"Ugh. . .you're killing me. . ."

"Well. . .if you want them that badly. . .~"

I did not like that tone.

But the sweets demanded it.

"Yes?"

Grell smirked, taking his fork and stabbing a chunk of cheesecake, waving it around. I'm pretty sure now that I was drooling.

"Come here, darling~."

I knew what he had planned. But, I was so, so, so hungry. My stomach kept getting louder and louder, and soon it was all I could do not to leap and steal his fork myself.

"F-Fine."

I scooted closer to him, letting his gloved hand cup my chin. All I wanted was the cake.

Grell leaned closer, holding the caked fork right above my lips, dangling it. I wanted to snatch it, but his grip on my jaw wouldn't let me.

"Beg for me, darling~," He said, licking his lips. I glared at him. Grell had been getting on my nerves ever since the Alfred incident. As if it wasn't enough to fake his own death, he teased me even more now. When would he stop?

"Give me the damn sweets."

"That's not what I wish for you to say, dear~"

"Give me the damn sweets, _please_."

"Tch. Close enough."

Grell all but shoved the cake into my mouth, leaving me to choke on the sweet goodness. He looked away as I munched on it, my stomach thanking me for the gift I had presented it with.

By a short time, I was done.

"I'm going to my room, Grell." At his look and motions I held up a hand, glaring at him.

"You are NOT coming."

OOOOOOoooooOOOOOO

I sighed as I rolled on my bed, alone in my room for once. There was nothing to do. If I went and got Grell now, he'd get the wrong idea. The VERY wrong idea.

"So. Bored."

I groaned as I rolled over again. I couldn't sleep, it was the middle of the afternoon. I couldn't reap, there were no souls on my list. I couldn't visit Adrianne, he lived in Idaho now. And I couldn't visit Jackal, because I still don't have the courage to face him.

What the hell do I do?

My eyes cast down, my heart feeling heavy for some reason. There was something I was forgetting, something important. The more I thought about it, the sadder I felt. I shouldn't forget something like this. I knew this was important, but what was it?

My phone went off, playing a ringtone that I hadn't heard in ages. In fact, I wasn't even sure it was a ringtone. Who would I set "I'm a Gummy Bear" for?

I brought out the cellular device, flipping it open.

I gasped.

On the screen, the small message that read, "DAD'S COMING HOME TODAY!" was loud and clear. I had forgotten. My Dad was finally returning.

My father worked in the Navy, and he had told us that he'd be home soon. He even said the specific date. How could I forget that? How could I have been such a horrible daughter?

I immediately began to panic, looking around in an aimless fashion. I had to make it to my house, and at least see Dad one more time. I couldn't miss Dad.

_You shouldn't do this…_said that little nagging voice in the back of my mind, _It'll only bring pain…._

I ignored it, opening the window of my room. I couldn't even tell Grell I was going. He'd track me down and either bring me back or go with me. I didn't want either of those things.

I paused momentarily to bring out paper and a pencil, scratching down a note.

_Grell,_

_I'll be somewhere and then I'll be back. I won't take long. _

_Love, _

_Coyote._

OOOOOOoooooOOOOOO

**Grell P.O.V.**

Boring was not a word I could possible use to describe my situation. More like, pointless, exasperating, horrible, absolutely dreadful hours of pure dullness. There. That's better.

How could Coyote darling forbid me from her room? She knows I'm her only source of real entertainment, and she must be so bored right now. Oh, I could picture it, a lonely Coyote, sitting on her bed, aimlessly twirling a piece of hair in her long fingers as her green eyes cast downwards. . .

No. I had to stop. If I imagined any more I might rape the poor girl.

I laid down on my bed, sighing. My room was so very, very red. Red walls, red floors, red bed. Everything was that luscious color. If only my dear Bassie would wear the color too, in this room. Oh, what an exciting thought that was.

. . .

Was.

Why did I use past tense?

Was.

What an exciting thought that _is_.

Is.

It just didn't. . .sound right. . .

OOOOOOoooooOOOOOO

**Ann P.O.V.**

"Um. . .Boss?"

Ann had grown used to calling the Undertaker that, even though he hated it. He turned to her, a oddly placed frown on his face.

"What?" He set aside the jars of formaldehyde, making Ann sick. He dipped his hands in water, washing them lightly as he turned to her.

"Uh. . .would you mind actually teaching me what you do? I've just been cleaning around here since I started. . ."

Her boss laughed, his silver hair flying around his face, "Oh~? So you want to learn the art of dissection~?"

Ann gulped. If she refused, he'd be mad. And she'd have to clean again. Ann really hated cleaning. Sighing, she nodded, looking at Undertaker as he chuckled and spun.

"Oh, how fun~ How fun indeed~ To be teaching an appreeeeentiiice~!"

**Coyote P.O.V.**

I sprinted quickly, making sure I wasn't spotted. Running, I leapt from rooftop to rooftop, searching for my home. It was somewhere around here. . .

I spotted the small brown house. I actually saw Dad's car drive up, and him step out. This was my only chance to see him. I couldn't hug him, nor talk to him, only watch him from afar.

Sometimes I hate being a reaper.

I jumped down, hiding behind a tree as Dad waltzed in. I could hear Mom's and Hyena's calls of joy as they saw him. But I couldn't hear Jackal's.

"What are you doing here?"

I squeaked as I heard a voice behind me. Turning around, I was face to face with the last person I wanted to see.

My brother.

"J-Jackal. . ." I said, nervously laughing, "H-How nice to see you. . ." Oh God, I've done it now.

Jackal glared at me, hands on his hips as he tapped his foot and trapped me with one hand, "You're a really cruel sister, you know that right?" His very voice was pure venom.

"W-Why?"

"Because. . ." He drew closer, until he stopped, and burst out laughing, "Hah! Got ya!"

I immediately softened, laughing with him. He used to always do that. But he stopped, serious. I gulped. It wouldn't last for long. . .

"Why did you come back, Love?" He asked tenderly, "Was it because of Dad?"

I nodded slowly, straightening up. Jackal looked at me with sympathy, before kissing me on my cheek.

"S-Sorry," He said, looking down, "I don't know why I did that."

"Well. . .I don't know why either. But I'm not here to discuss that, Jackal. I'm here to see Dad."

Jackal reached out to my shoulder, worried, "If you see him now it'll only make it harder for you to go away, Love." He looked actually concerned for me. I took in a deep breath.

"Yes, but, I won't be 'seeing' him. Just let me look at him through the window for a while, and I'll be off. I promise." I smiled up at him. Jackal beamed back, wrapping me in a hug.

"I love you, Coyote."

"Love ya too, bro."

". . .Even knowing which way I meant it?"

"Doesn't mean that's what I meant."

OOOOOOoooooOOOOOO

** Grell P.O.V.**

I had the small suspicion that something was up. Something huge. Something scandalous. So, naturally, I was as drawn to it as Coyote darling is to my luscious hair (I once caught her petting it in her braid).

But this something wasn't something that was a normal occurrence. In fact, one almost had to be a trained specialist in gossip to even _notice_ that this something was up! It was so miniscule, so microscopic, yet so huge, staying hidden in the shades of communication.

_I simply must tell Coyote dear about this. ._ .muttered my inner slanderer, hungry for information. She picked and prowled for these kinds of things, but what was it?

I had made up my mind. I was venturing into my darling's room whether she liked it or not.

OOOOOOoooooOOOOOO

"Des, yeux qui. . .font baiser les miens~" I sang a song from my past as I opened her door, my heart still alight. Coyote darling would love to discuss the topic of gossip with me. Believe it or not, the girl was a natural with scandal.

"Coyote?" I called, disappointed at not seeing her on her bed. Where could she be?

I took another step, frowning when my shoe scraped against something on the floor. I looked down, seeing a small slip of paper.

I reached down to pick it up. Coyote's handwriting was on the front, that strange mixture of cursive and print that was hardly legible sometimes.

_Grell,_

_I'll be somewhere and then I'll be back. I won't take long._

_Love,_

_Coyote_

I clenched the paper in disgust. Why does she always leave when things get interesting? I had absolutely no clue as to where she was going either. Drat. I couldn't follow her AND my mood was ruined!

OOOOOOoooooOOOOOO

**Coyote P.O.V.**

"Des, yeux qui. . .font baiser les miens~" I sang my favorite song softly to myself as I peeped through the window. Dad was embracing Mom again, and by the looks of it Hyena was trying to tell him another joke. She always loved jokes. Dad never had much of a sense of humor, so she always did feel very accomplished when she made him laugh.

Jackal and Dad both stared at each other hard before doing a subtle fist-bump. My heart clenched. Jackal and Dad had always been closer to each other than almost anyone else. They didn't need tearful embraces. They both just understood that the other was happy. Jackal looked up to Dad more than anyone else in the world, and strived to be like him. I felt bad, now that I thought about it, because I never supported him, wanting him to stay home with me forever.

The next was Mom. Dad kissed her on both cheeks, laughing when Hyena made a disgusted face at them. He crushed her against himself, smoothing down her hair while she clutched at his shirt. Jackal wasn't the only one. We were all dependant on Dad.

But the happy moments didn't last. Dad pulled back, still smiling. He looked at Jackal, and said two words that I could easily make out from my location:

"Where's Love?"

My throat instantly closed tight, leaving me clutching for dear life onto the garden vines. I wasn't there. I wasn't there to greet my father, and I never, ever would be again.

Immediately everyone looked down, sadness in their eyes. Only Jackal shot a panicked glance over in my direction, ever so slightly tilting his head. _Go, Go_, he mouthed. He was urging me out. He was trying to handle this himself again.

"Jackal. . ." I whimpered, tears at my eyes. He was harsher now, taking the moments Dad looked away to try and find me to shoo me away with his hand. I nodded. I had to go. I could never talk to my father again.

OOOOOOoooooOOOOOO

**Ann P.O.V.**

To be honest, Ann had no idea what she was doing.

At. All.

"Good, good~" Undertaker cackled as he watched his pupil. Ann slowly pulled out the bloody knife, setting it on the table. She felt like she was going to puke. She almost wished Coyote had won the battle instead of her. She really didn't want to be here.

Ann cast a look to the Undertaker, watching him professionally cut the rest of the skin, almost a perfectly straight line. He giggled again in his raspy breath.

"Um. . .Boss?" She said, causing him to look up, "Aren't I supposed to go through the Reaper School like Coyote does?"

Undertaker immediately frowned, going back to his work and muttering, "No apprentice of mine should have to go there. . ."

Ann raised an eyebrow, "Would you please tell Ann why?"

Undertaker paused in his work, a strange, serious aura forming around him. Ann wasn't sure that was a question she should have asked.

"No apprentice of mine will ever go there. . ." He repeated, looking at her through his bangs, "There is no need."

Ann solemnly nodded. She went back to observing her boss, oddly enough not feeling disgusted anymore by the body parts. Who knows, maybe it was because said boss was now guiding her hand along with his, showing her the ways of the knife again.

OOOOOOoooooOOOOOO

**Coyote P.O.V.**

"I'm back. . ." I called remorsefully as I walked through the doors. For once, there was no Grell to glomp me at the door, no Will to scold me, and no Miller to giggle with me. I was alone. It almost felt nice.

_I need a shower. . ._ I thought to myself, trudging to my room. I wasn't particularly unclean, but my very soul felt dirty. I had abandoned my Dad without another word. I hadn't even tried to fight it, and now I was in far too deep to cover up my mistakes.

_What would it be like to be human again?_ I wondered, swinging open the door, _Would I be weaker? More scared? Maybe I might even be able to be with Adrianne- what._

"Hellooo, darling~. . ."

You have got to be joking.

"What."

Grell was sprawled out on my bed, a devious look on his Cheshire features. His red hair splayed out beneath him, shining with all it's beautiful glory. I silently clutched at my braid for comfort. This was disturbing. He crossed his legs, tilting his head back while smiling at me. Rose petals were strewn across the comforter, and the lights were dimmer than I remember them being.

"Grell, out."

"I don't think sooo~"

"Out, Grell."

"No-pe."

I growled, marching over to the bed and grabbing his shirt collar, hoisting him up to my view.

"I'm not in the mood. Out."

Grell smirked before leaning up again, pressing his lips warmly to mine. He remained there for a few seconds before pulling back, eyes glinting. I growled again in frustration, hands clenching.

"Didn't I say I wasn't in the mood?!" I yelled. Grell chuckled, pecking me on the cheek once more. I was seriously about to smack him, before he embraced me tightly, whispering three words into my ears that set all my previous worries aside, evaporating them.

"Welcome _home_, dear."

**Author's Note:**

**Sooooooooo…you likey? I have a whole plot line set for this story, so I won't be asking for many ideas. Hopefully. Anyways, I've been struggling with assignments, so forgive me for the late update. Review, or no more!**


	15. Things You Should Not Know

Chapter Fifteen

Things You Should Not Know

". . .What are you talking about?"

"It's not that big a deal."

". . .Yeah. . .it kinda is." Why. . .what was going on? They couldn't be serious about this. . .

"You can handle it, right?" No. I don't want your comforting arm, Auntie. It's not serving its purpose at the moment.

"We'll pack your bags for you, sweetie. Just wait in the entrance, ok?" And there she went, just disappearing. Which, left me standing there, alone.

"It'll be alright, son," He said, his hand taking the place of Auntie's, "You'll be happy."

". . .Right." Why was I accepting this?

"Hey, bro," He slung his arm around me, too close for comfort, "Chill. You said you had a girl back there, right?" He gave a low chortle, "Focus on her and you'll do fine."

"You're kicking me out," I mumbled, watching her move my things out the door. She looked back with true sympathy, eyebrows knitted.

"No we aren't dear, it's just that we don't think that we're properly able to raise you. You still have relatives in that town, sweetheart.

"Yeah, but. . ."

"It'll be fine, dear. I know it will."

OOOOOOoooooOOOOOO

"Stroke left!"

"Left!"

"Stroke right!"

"Right!"

"Stroke center!"

"Center!"

When will this end. . . I thought to myself, swinging my spork around. He's been dragging this on for hours. . .

"Stroke down!"

"Down"

"Stroke up!"

"Up!"

_Stroke three. . .you're out. . ._I couldn't help but make lame jokes in my mind at this point. I was literally that bored.

I moved my weapon down again, in sync with all the other reapers. Will said that I had my "midterm" coming up, and I was not looking forward to that. Last test I took resulted in so many bruises that I feared my whole body was one big whelp.

"Miss Taylor!" I perked up at my name being called, and then sunk back down at the following sentence, "Pay attention!"

"Yes sir. . ."

We continued our strokes, just like that, for the next two hours to come.

OOOOOOOOooooooOOOOOO

"Coyote, darling~" Grell said, catching up to me in the hallways. I kept on striding, knowing he would keep up.

"What is it, Grell?"

Grell suddenly stopped, making me do the same, and looked around secretly. He grabbed my wrist gently and pulled me off to the side of the hallway, "We best keep this secret, dear." He leaned in and cupped a hand by his mouth, "Things could get messy if not handled right."

I raised an eyebrow, and looked for any oncoming reapers. "Okay, what is it?" I whispered back.

I could tell Grell was having a hard time controlling his inner scandal. But still, he kept it in.

"Coyote, you'll never believe this, but," He leaned in even more, "A certain white-haired fellow is back."

I responded by almost gasping, with my hands over my mouth. Adrianne couldn't be back! Will would find him! We'd both be dead then!

"W-What the hell?!" I said, "Where'd you hear that?"

Grell giggled, "I was out reaping a soul just a while ago and spotted the lad walking down the street. Oh~ his face looked so crestfallen." He cupped the sides of his cheeks.

I ignored him. Adrianne. He was back. This was bad. This was really, really, really bad.

"Grell, where did you see him?"

"Pardon?"

"Where did you see Adrianne?"

"W-where he was last time, darling. The last time we went for his soul."

". . .I'll be right back."

"Coyote? Wait, Coyote!"

OOOOOOoooooOOOOOO

**Adrianne P.O.V.**

I walked back into my old house. There was no one there. There never was anyone there.

"I'm home. . ." I muttered, throwing my bags onto the floor. Well, looks like I've been unwanted again. It's almost a familiar feeling, wonder why?

"Jeez, someti- what."

I had forgotten just who lived here.

Coyote was pressed against my window, banging on it mercilessly. She looked considerably stronger than when I last saw her, which led me to fear for the glass's safety.

"Hold on, hold on," I said, opening it, "What are you doing here?"

She blew an annoyed breath, before brushing her bangs out of her face. I noticed a bright strand of red hair in her braid. It must have been that guy's. But, I was glad to know that she still had my braid hanging by her face.

"What do you think? Why'd you come back? Will's gonna find you for sure, Adrianne! He'll find you and kill you! Worse, he'll make me do it!" She flailed around, her way of making her point. I had to resist laughing, and did so by remembering why I came back in the first place.

"They didn't want me, Coyote." I said quietly. She instantly calmed down, a somewhat shocked look on her face.

"What?"

"They kicked me out, my cousins. They said they couldn't 'raise me properly'." I felt my throat tightening up. Coyote looked just as crestfallen as me, and leaned through the window to hug me.

"It's. . .it's gonna be alright, Adrianne. . ." she said, her voice wavering, "We'll be just fine. I'll find another place for you to live, and then you can never worry about Will again. Or anything at all." She rubbed circles on my back. It felt nice. _She_ felt nice. She cared. Coyote _cared_.

"It's n-not. . .Coyote," I said, hugging her back. "I'm gonna die here. Those reapers will find my soul and I'm going to die here."

"No. You. Aren't!"

I was shocked by her yelling, especially when she pulled out of the embrace.

"Do NOT talk like that around ME! I swear to whatever God there may be that you will NOT die now! And, as I am working my ass off to fix this, I will NOT take any downer talk outta you! Got that?!" Dear Lord, she was like a drill sergeant. She really had changed.

"Y-Yes. . .ma'am. . ."

"Good. Now, unpack your stuff, get settled in, whatever, and just wait for me to work my magic. I haven't got as much free time as I used to. I've gotta get back, but I'll text you when I can, okay?"

"S-Sure. . ." I smiled. How could I not around her? Coyote gave me a bright grin, and ran off, at a speed that proved she wasn't human.

_ "IT'S BECAUSE I LOVE YOU, DAMMIT!" _

I shuddered as those words were brought back to mind. Shit. I forgot. Coyote had _feelings_ for me. Romantic feelings. That was in no way a good thing.

For one, I didn't return them. How could I? Why would I fall for someone that fast?

For another, it would make it all the more hard to leave here when I had to. I didn't need that.

I just didn't care about her. . .that way.

But that didn't mean I was heartless.

"I'm so sorry. . .Coyote. . ." I said, rubbing my forehead, "I really am. . ."

OOOOOOoooooOOOOOO

"Coyote~" Grell called, running to me, "You're back!"

"Grell, I'm gonna need your help."

"Oh~ With what?" He leaned in with interest.

I walked briskly to my room, standing in front of the door, "We have to get Adrianne out of here. Will's gonna find him and probably make me kill him."

Grell stood still for a moment, and sighed, closing his long-lashed eyes.

"Coyote, darling, think about this. . .he's going to die someday. You can't keep protecting him forever." He rubbed his forehead, opening his eyes. For once I was shocked with how green they really were.

"My dear, why are you doing this?"

I bit my lip, looking down. I knew. I knew why I was doing this. But Grell would find it stupid. He wouldn't agree to it.

"I. . .love him. He doesn't deserve to die."

The moment was silent. I could literally hear my heart pounding, and it seemed as if Grell could too.

He didn't say anything for the next few seconds, just took deep breaths, in, and out, and in, and out. . .

"YOU BRAT!"

I was surprised with the sensation of Grell's hand hitting my cheek, sending my whole body to the side. I was too shocked to register the pain.

"G-Grell. . ."

"NO! HOW CAN YOU BE SO DAMN COCKY AS TO THINK THAT THE ONLY REASON THAT BOY DESERVES TO LIVE IS BECAUSE YOU LOVE HIM?!" Grell fisted his hands, shaking, "THINK, JUST THINK, COYOTE, IF YOU DIDN'T LOVE THAT WHITE-HAIRED BRAT THEN YOU WOULDN'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT HIS LIFE! YOU WOULD BE HAPPY AS CAN BE AT THIS VERY MOMENT, IF YOU DIDN'T! LOVE! HIM!" He struck the wall behind me, leaving a dent, "YOU ARE NOT GOD, COYOTE! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO JUDGE WHY A PERSON SHOULD LOVE BECAUSE OF YOUR OWN DAMN AFFECTIONS!"

He pulled back his hand and slapped me again. I fell to the ground this time, holding my cheek. Grell. . .Grell was never like this. What had I done? How could I have let myself sway this far?

"I-I'm sorry-"

"I DON'T WANT YOUR APOLOGIES! NOW GO AND REAP THAT BOY'S SOUL BEFORE I KILL HIM MYSELF!"

I felt a lump in my throat. Nobody was on my side now. Grell, Will. . .I had no fighting chance.

"Grell. . .you know I can't-"

"What. Did. I. Just. SAY?!"

Grell was panting now, pure anger and loathing in his eyes. Like it hurt to look at me.

It hurt him to look at me.

I was hurting him.

I hurt Grell.

No.

"Just. . .go. . .Coyote. . ." Grell said, turning around, "Go save him. I couldn't care less. Just don't expect me to help you when you land in a bigger mess than ever before."

"Grell, NO!"

He stopped sharply, not turning around. I dove towards him, throwing my arms around him. I couldn't let this happen to us. I wasn't going to lose two people.

"Don't. . .go. . .please. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm so so so so sorry. I've learned my lesson. I'm sorry. Please, don't leave me. Please."

Grell turned around at last, taking my arms out from around him. His eyes were calm. Then, he smiled, the most benign smile I had ever seen come from the shark-toothed reaper. He put his hands on my shoulders, leaning down to give me a short, sweet kiss.

Grell pulled back, still smiling, "It's good that you see your errors, my dear. Now, go along, and fix them, yes? Don't worry," He smoothed down my hair, and I had resist from leaning into his comforting touch, "His soul will be at peace. It's a strange thing, overdue souls. They always seem to rest more peacefully than the others. He'll be fine, my dear." He tapped my chest, "He'll always be alive."

I felt tears in my eyes, but Grell lightly tapped on my nose, "Uh, uh, uh~! I don't think so! I won't have you crying, my sweet. Listen, death isn't a sad thing. It never has been, never will be," He cupped my cheeks, making my lips purse, "A person is never gone, my dear. Their bodies, maybe, but their souls, never. He'll always be with you, I promise."

He smoothed down my hair again, and walked off, leaving me with the worst realization ever.

I was in love with Grell Sutcliff.

**Review, or no update ;) **


	16. Too Late

Chapter Sixteen

Adrianne's Death

"If you truly do want mercy, then first explain to me the idiotic thought of such ideals," he muttered, drawing the needle in and out, in and out, making sure his fabric ruffled properly, "As it is proven in evolution and science that only the strong survive, showing mercy on any other than your own offspring is only a recipe for disaster, would you not agree?" Of course, he did not really care where the fabric agreed or not, but simply making light conversation is all one needed to do to keep from boredom.

The needle refused to go through the fabric; it was too thick. He sighed. He would have to use more force than usually necessary.

Without even a small grunt of effort, he applied his thumb roughly to the needle, expertly poking it through the hole in the fabric. There. He was almost done.

"Oh, how troublesome," he exclaimed in absolute shock and sorrow (as he was apathetic, his could never deny his subtle obsession with sarcasm) noticing the lacking of one stitch. Oh dear. He would have to start all over, and this project had been so time consuming, too.

". . .Best to save this for another day," he muttered, getting up to go wash the fresh blood off his hands.

OOOOOOoooooOOOOOO

Oh no.

Oh I really couldn't do this.

What the hell was my problem?

_You're a grim reaper, Coyote. Sooner or later you'll have to do it. You can't hold it off any longer. It will only hurt him more. Grell will be mad if you don't do it soon. Come on, it's gonna be okay. He wouldn't ever hate you. . ._

_ . . .right?_

"I'm. . .so. . .sorry. . ." I whispered to myself as I stood outside Adrianne's home. My hand wouldn't even come to the door to knock. I just held it there, shaking.

I had to do this.

"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry. . ." I said quickly as I rung the doorbell. Only moments later it opened to reveal Adrianne's face, smiling happily.

"Hey there Coyote! What's u-"

"I'M SORRY!"

And he fell to the ground with my death scythe in his chest.

OOOOOOoooooOOOOOO

"Coyote darling~! How was the reapi-"

"Don't talk to me."

"Huh? But, dear-"

"I said don't talk to me."

". . .Coyote?"

I walked past Grell, my braid pinned up in the back. I could hear his footsteps as he chased after me. They would stop when I shut my bedroom door in his face.

I tried to take a moment to calm myself. I thought I would be sad. No, scratch that, I knew I would be sad. I was more certain than I had ever been in my whole life that I would be sad. I felt my throat tighten up. My eyes grow warmer. My cheeks become hotter.

My knees buckled under me, my hands slid down the door. I let it out. I screamed. I thrashed. I screamed even more. I cried and sobbed. I held my face in my hands, when I felt Adrianne's braid.

That was the final straw.

My sadness turned to anger. Pure, horrible, uncontrollable anger. I ripped the braid out of my bangs and hurled it out the window, tears pouring down my face. I had had enough.

"I HATE THIS!" I screamed out the window, "I HATE BEING A GRIM REAPER, I HATE KILLING, I HATE ALL OF IT! I'D RATHER BURN IN HELL AT THIS POINT! WHY DID _I_ HAVE TO KILL HIM?"

. . .

The moment was too silent after that. It bothered me. The silence, after my fit, after my rage, it was like it wanted to remind me how little I meant to the world. How little my words meant. How little Adrianne's words meant.

How little everything meant.

". . .Coyote?" called Grell's voice through my door. I sat on my bed.

"You can come in now." What was the point of emotion anymore?

Grell slowly opened the door, walking in and taking a seat beside me. He almost acted like he was afraid of me.

"I. . .couldn't help but overhear. . ."

"You and the whole damn neighborhood."

"Exactly. . ."

Grell put a tentative hand on my shoulder, at which I had no reaction to. There was no point.

"Come on, darling," he said, smiling, ". . .Let's get you cleaned up."

I didn't budge. It wasn't that I was angry at him or angry at all; I just lost the will to move. I didn't want to be left alone, I just didn't want to do anything. My mind was having a hard time finding any sort of purpose to anything.

"Grell. . ." I asked, "You said death wasn't a bad thing, right?"

"Exactly!" he exclaimed, throwing a finger up, "And believe me, this is coming from quite the expert on death~,"

"Then, tell me. . ." I wrung my hands together, "Why did I just do all of that?" I gave a rueful laugh, "That wasn't exactly 'happy', now was it?"

Grell's smile faltered for a little bit, but sprung back up, "Oh, dear, that's just because you happened to have a little bit of feelings for that certain soul. That's all~."

I looked up at him, "I'm sure you know all about what that feels like, don't you, Grell?"

This time Grell sobered down, sighing, "You already know the story of my dear Madam. Do not make me tell it again, please, darling?"

I nodded slowly, laying back on my bed. Grell was right. There was nothing sad about it. Adrianne was peaceful now. Nobody would tease him, nobody would hurt him, he could never feel sad, everything was okay. Adrianne was okay.

"Thank you. . .Grell," I mumbled, laying my face in my pillow, "For everything."

Grell chuckled and walked over, giving my forehead a kiss, "Anything for my favorite apprentice."

Just as he was about to walk out I spoke up, thoughtful, "Hey, Grell?"

"Hm, yes?"

"You know what's strange?"

"Many things, but are you referring to one in particular?"

"Yeah. . .remember how we used to hate each other when we first met?"

"Oh. . ." He giggled, "Was it truly like that? It seems so long ago. . ."

"Yeah, why do you think we're like this now? I mean, you kiss me almost every day, and I've grown used to it by now, we laugh, we joke, why is that?"

"I think. . ." He started, sighing thoughtfully, "I think, dear, that we, as two beautiful women, realized how gorgeous we both were, and were attracted to one another on the sight! However, also, as two beautiful members of the female persuasion, we were instantly jealous of each other's beauty on sight. Ah, it's only the cruel fate of nature~!" I could practically hear him swooning.

"You should write a book," I muttered.

"I agree. It would most certainly be a bestseller."

"I would read it."

"I know you would, dear. Now, get some sleep." He blew a kiss, and waltzed out the door.

OOOOOOoooooOOOOOO

**A/N Sorry for the short chappie! I just had to get this out there and I couldn't think of anything else to put!**


End file.
